White Wolf
by wolverinacullen
Summary: During the autumn Monster High merged with two fellow schools, Abbey Bominable was still finding her place. In Romulus's pack, everyone knew their place. When the two meet, they may be just the thing the other was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**White Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

When I first moved to Salem, I hardly spoke a word of English. I still wasn't fluent, but I was doing pretty well for about four months living with my guardian-slash-aunt, Headless Headmistress Grace Bloodgood. Compared to Yetish, where one word said a whole sentence, English was probably the most complicated thing anyone could've ever said to me. They might as well have taught me Spanish and run from there, but they hadn't. It was October when all of this started. Early October. It was beautiful. It was still hot, which wasn't beautiful, but everything was its proper color still. Fall seemed like a long way away, and I wasn't sure whether freezing or burning was the better option.

The morning was dim and dewy. We had a three day weekend, so things were hectic. People were still on weekend mode, and I heard rumors all morning about Clawdeen's little sister coming back from some kind of anger management camp. I didn't put much base into those, though. Anything that came from Spectra might as well have been deemed lies unless she attached multiple pictures _and_ video over five minutes long. It wasn't like I didn't like her, because I did, but she just wasn't...overly great friend material. She was more interested in reporting than secret-keeping and it made me more than a little wary of her true intentions when she talked to me.

Anyway, it didn't matter. My ice crystal was chilling my skin, making sure that I was kept alive and properly functioning. Even though I wrapped up, I was still cold. I was still tired too, but that was to a much lesser extent. Before going to the Vamplitheater, I stopped at a vending machine and grabbed something to drink- something with caffeine. It was too cold in the mountains to sleep if you weren't in a pile of fur, so down here, I understood the need for that. Homeroom had been sleep-inducing anyway. Mister Rotter liked to try to fit a lesson in before class. No matter how tired and lacking attention I was, I made my way into the theater and sat by my friends, "What all this pageantry?"

"Who cares. As long as we're missing class, I'm cool." Deuce Gorgon, ever the help.

"My sources tell me it's going to be epic," Spectra said, floating by and passing through Manny Taur in the process. I didn't like him much, but there was absolutely no greater chill than having her go through your body. It made me shiver to think about it. As Cleo sat down between Deuce and Ghoulia, she went through her usual period of morning narcissism, "Maybe they want to give me an award."

"For?"

"Being me."

Draculaura successfully changed the topic of discussion while I sipped my soda and glanced around. Had I ever been in this room before? Probably not, I wasn't much of a theater person. I liked stories, but I was used to being told stories or reading them, not watching them. I'm not much of a television person either. The microphone lifted and my eyes fell from tracing the steep ceiling to its peak to Miss Crabgrass, just as Grace and Nightmare took the stage. I smirked to myself; there was enough theatricality in living with Grace to last me a thousand plays. Nightmare huffed briefly in my direction, keeping my smile. I leaned a head on my hand and toasted the horse with my drink. As far as friends went, Nightmare was a pretty decent one, and pretty intuitive for an animal.

"Monster High has long stood for diversity, equality and harmony amongst all monster species. We are the only school of our kind and our success has not gone unnoticed. And that's why the school board has decided to expand Monster High!" Grace declared with growing enthusiasm, "Starting Monday, we'll be opening our doors to the vampires from Belfry Prep and the werewolves of Crescent Moon High!"

I glanced down at the Wolf siblings and Draculaura.

"The merging of our schools is the first step in a much larger goal: the merging of all monster schools! And eventually, normie society!"

If I had the audacity to slap myself in the face, I would've. I stared at them, assessing their reactions in order to supply my own. I wasn't overly shocked; Grace was an idealist. She did things like these, like taking me in. It may not have been the most thought out thing in the world, but we'd made it work pretty well. As much as I loved my father back home, it had been a long time since I knew what it was like to have a mother, and Grace was filling the role quite nicely... I was more surprised when she chose them to welcome the newcomers than I was by her announcement in general. It hadn't been a long assembly by any means, but after that, we sat in near-silence until she dismissed us. I rose, staring at Frankie in hopes she would feel my eyes and notice me, but she was too busy thinking up ideas to make the newcomers welcome. I didn't even know what to say, so I stayed quiet and let them slip out without me, in their little clique. My hands tightened on my bag; I was the relatively-new girl. I didn't have the biggest circle of friends, but Frankie and the popular girls had been for the most part welcoming. They just had a habit of forgetfulness. As I slid out, Heath tossed his bag over his shoulder and ran to catch up with me. I could see his papers and such jostling around from his open pockets, "Hey, hot stuff! Wait up!"

I rolled my eyes and continued walking away, but he caught up anyway. Walking backward, he broke into a grin, "So what's the word, not-baby-is-Abbey?"

I had to admit, that was witty. I held back a smile, raising a brow, "Word?"

"Nice word, word. It means more than just a word...word?"

I think he confused himself as much as he confused me because he laughed and rubbed his neck, stopping directly in front of me. "Sorry, that was bad."

"You are forgiven," I replied, going to step around him.

"So, uh, do you wanna do something after school?" He was making an effort. It was nice of him, but I knew the girls wouldn't appreciate if I brought him to help set up with them. I smiled slightly, "Helping friends with planning."

"Oh," he muttered, seeming to deflate. He perked up instantly, "How about I just give you my number and we can-?"

I shook my head, rolled my eyes and sidestepped him to go to class. I was maybe ten feet away when he called out, "_Call me sometime, baby!_"

...

Grace tended to stay late doing paperwork and teacher things, so I usually walked home. We lived at the edge of the main street where the shopping district turned into the suburban housing in a house that was probably older than my great-uncle. I came up off the adjacent street through the other block of houses, pausing at the corner to take notice of a moving van. The family had a truck and a horde of little kids playing on the lawn. There was a tire hanging from a piece of rope, a child fit in either side. The both tried to move at the same time, proceeding to spin in circles. I waited for the car in the road to rumble by before crossing over to the gate, glancing back. Their father came walking out, talking to a man I vaguely recognized as the patriarch of the Wolf clan. I hesitated by the fence, my hand on the gate, my foot slightly raised to touch the step. When I'd established that my new neighbors were hardly news to the other Wolf, I stepped inside and locked the gate behind me. I wandered up to the house, stepping onto the porch when I heard a call of, "Dad!"

I knew it wasn't my place, but I turned anyway as I reached for my key. My hand rested on it, but I'd stopped moving entirely to stare at the guy I saw coming down the sidewalk in a short-sleeved, black shirt and faded jeans. Very rarely did I pause to look at attractive men, but he looked college age at the very least. And he was gorgeous. He had slightly curly hair the color of chocolate, and even from a distance I could see that his forest green eyes were glittering with mischief. My heart did something strange in my chest that made me grab the key and duck inside before I could find some way to embarrass myself.

Shiver trumpeted. I started, glancing to her while locking up once again. Away from his presence, my heightened pulse began returning to normal. Shiver bounded over to me, fat little legs moving like a toy's as she bounded back and forth in front of me like dog. She trumpeted again, clomping across the floor wildly. I set down my bag and scooped her up, nestling her into my arms. She ceased some of the cold seeping into my chest. I kissed her fluffy head and carried her into the kitchen, "Let's see if we have leftover pancakes..."

Shiver and I settled in with our homework and some dinner at the dinner table. She was small enough to continue to be tucked between my body and the table for a while. The sun was beginning to dip down behind the trees when I cleaned everything up and carried her upstairs. Grace would be back soon enough, leaving plenty of leisure time. Something drew me back to the window. The children were still outside, the family still unpacking. This time, I caught sight of the boy nearly instantly. From my viewpoint, his features were thankfully obscured enough for me to notice that he was more intent on playing with his younger siblings than unpacking.

When Grace arrived, I lowered the drapery and changed into my pajamas, seating myself at the computer and waiting. I expected her to come up and ask me how my day was, maybe ask for input on the entire situation of the merging schools, but I didn't. The phone read that the line was in use, probably from the study. I was tempted to go down to the adjacent stables, but in case she was working privately, I contained myself to the room and the occupation of Shiver and the internet. I wasn't big on fantasies, but my mind came up with several that night. Firstly, the school merger could go _horribly._ We were bringing in foreign werewolves and vampires into the same environment together. They'd probably never interacted with their mortal enemies before and there would probably be bloodshed. Secondly, and perhaps the most importantly, I had no idea why I felt the urge to get involved with the fearleading team. Shiver trumpeted and nudged her ball across the floor to me. I smiled, nudging it back with my toes from the chair. That was why. It might've only been Tuesday night, but my Tuesday night was spent streaming a concert of a band Frankie had turned me to while playing rolling fetch with my mammoth. My friends consisted of Frankie, Lagoona, and if I really wanted a stretch, Heath.  
Grace talked all the time about new opportunities. Maybe it was the negativity that came with always being cold, but I felt like this was mine. Werewolves were supposed to be pretty weather resistant beings, maybe one or two wouldn't mind that I froze like the arctic when I got within six inches of them. Shiver, as she rolled all over my foot and coated my skin in fluffy, curly warmth, certainly didn't mind at all. Now if only I could find her in a bigger form, I'd be set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over the course of the next five days, I spent more and more time at school with my friends. Lending a hand to them really just meant doing what they didn't want to or couldn't. Even if my particular skill set wasn't what they needed, they didn't turn me away. I didn't exactly understand why they let me take up their time and space, but they did. I was grateful to say the very least.

But eventually Monday did come around, after a relatively normal week. Frankie had encouraged sign-making, so I had my own in hand. From the looks of sheepish embarrassment that the others shot me, I figured it wasn't what they meant, but Lagoona had spared my feelings. I let it recline against my shoulder. Clawdeen's nose twitched after a few minutes of waiting, "Werewolves."

My eyes flicked across the drive in curiosity. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the trees shifting. They emerged like animals. One at a time, noses twitching, eyes shining in the shadows, they made their way forward just as a row of expensive, extravagant cars began up the drive. My eyes traced over cars in varying shades of jet black, midnight blue and blood red, everything from the restored hearse that led the pack to the revving sports car taking up the rear. The wolves were just as much showing off as the cars. More than a few of the males led the pack up toward the stairs in leather jackets with spikes and studs and chains on them. They looked like they'd looked for their pants in the garbage. The girls' clothes were functional as well as pretty. I glanced toward Clawdeen and Draculaura for their reactions, shifting my weight slightly and the sign. Cleo went forward, surely to try to exert her control over someone else. It almost made me laugh when the vampires placed their keys in her hand, "Just park it around back. _Thanks_."

They kept as much distance from each other as the stairs would allow. The tension between them was practically solid; if I reached out, I might've touched a wall. The leaders of the vampires were starting things, a character trait I hadn't expected since knowing Draculaura, but the werewolves responded with an even greater bloodlust than I'd expected. The thought actually crossed my mind of how angry Grace would be if I had to jab someone with the sign to keep them apart, but it didn't come to that. It did almost come to breaking it involuntarily, though. My neighbor strode up the stairs in ripped, faded jeans, a bold violent shirt and a well-loved leather jacket. I suddenly felt stupid. I forgot how to speak any language. I didn't think any words could've been used to express my surprise, or my _happiness._

Oh no.

Frankie was going to turn this into something, I knew it.  
"Easy, easy. Pack. Let's head in. Don't want to start trouble on our first day." They followed him inside. I stole a glance to Lagoona and did the same, rushing to catch up, "Wait!"

He did, turning so a chocolate colored curl fell over his forehead. He brushed it back, but not before the wordless feeling returned. Some recognition flickered across his features. I dropped my sign to raise a hand and grabbed hold of it again, as if it would've prevented the loud clatter it made when it hit the tile floor. He smiled; he had a really sweet, crooked smile. The feeling left me frustrated with myself, so I forced out the first words that came to my mind.

"I am Abbey."

"Romulus," he replied, stepping down the last step. I started realizing his whole pack was waiting on the stairs, watching us and probably more specifically me. The crystal cut the warmth in my face before I had a chance to blush. Before I could search out any other thoughts, he took over conversing. "Do you think you can show us where the headmistress's office is?"

I nodded stupidly and glanced toward the main hall.

"Nice going, Rom, you were going to get us lost," one of the girls piped up. He stepped off the last step and walked up to me. He didn't even bother to give her the time of day. I left the sign against the lockers and walked down the hall toward Grace's office. His closeness wasn't something I could pretend not to notice. He didn't let me get far before trying to strike up a conversation, "You live across the street, right?"

I nodded.

"You've got a couple horses and that weird, fluffy elephant." His voice was soft, smooth, calming. The corners of my lips turned up on their own as my gaze finally returned to him, "Shiver is mammoth, not fluffy elephant."

"Ah," he said, breaking into an even wider smile. He had sharp teeth. They weren't pearly like Draculaura's fangs, but they suited his face. He looked very mature, but his eyes held boyish kindness and mischief. I realized, just before I stopped him at my guardian's door, that I liked his eyes. My hand touched his arm and remained there. He was smiling at me very warmly, "Y'know, yetis and werewolves aren't very far off."

I almost asked him how he knew before realizing it was obvious. "Are they?" I asked, genuinely curious. My hand slipped off his arm, having been there too long. "We'll hang out some time, Abbey. It wouldn't be too far of a trip to make."

I wanted to remind him that I could walk over to his house if it was too much trouble, but a note in his voice made me think he was teasing. I pushed on the door and he grinned, striding in with confidence, "Headless Headmistress. Romulus Moon, Crescent Moon High's resident alpha."

I walked away. My face was hot, even if it didn't show. I smiled, stuffing my hands in my pockets. I stopped at my locker before going to class and taking up a seat by Frankie. "You're late," she replied. I felt a warm fan against the back of my head and waved my hand to disperse the smoke heart Heath blew at me.

"Someone's been girlfriend-zoned," Clawdeen said as she leaned back in her chair. I rolled my eyes, "Showed new boy to office."

"_Boy?_" Frankie said a bit too loudly. I put my chin in my hand to look at her. Draculaura's attention had been reached, though. They were going to make a huge deal of it until Mister Rotter got their attention again. My eyes went to the window. It was a perfectly nice day, cloudy and bearably warm. I wondered if it was too warm for a shirt and leather jacket. I'd never tried it. The crystal made sure that there was fur on at all times. Maybe a leather jacket was nice. I was just about sold on getting one when the bell rang and I realized I hadn't heard a word anyone had said. That was unusual of me.

"Hey, hot stuff!" Heath shouted, jumping down over the row behind me. I rolled my eyes and allowed him to fall into step with me from the front. He slung an arm over my shoulder and I cringed away from the heat, "Heath..."

"Sorry, sorry," he said, grinning like an imp. Frankie was looking at me as if she was willing something to happen that just wouldn't; the only feelings I had for Heath Burns was the feeling that I was doing everyone else a favor by keeping him occupied. As soon as we stepped out of class, his features softened, "So, how about you and me go turn up the heat?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, but when I opened them he was still there. He looked hopeful as ever. I sighed, "Heath, in my village, if you not take no first time, you have hard time hearing."

"We're not in your village," he offered.

"No."

Heath came on like a puppy until I reached my locker. My steps actually faltered. I felt my eyes widen in surprise to Romulus leaning against my locker. Heath stopped in his tracks inches behind me. A small, shy smile touched Romulus's face. I wanted to blush again.

"Hey, your mom was telling me that you don't get out much, so if you wanted to...all of us are going out after school for dinner and stuff. Maybe if Shiver doesn't need you back soon, you could join us." His eyes were sparkling. He was taller than me by a few inches, a pleasant surprise since I was taller than most girls. I clutched my books a little tighter to my chest. He remembered Shiver's name. The corners of my mouth turned up again and I nodded. "Octopus steal your voice?" he asked, leaning in slightly.

"What?" I said, refraining from laughing.

"Oh. Yeah, you...probably didn't grow up with that," he muttered, "I'll show you sometime, if you want. Not the octopus, I don't...have an octopus."

All boys were dumb. That was rather obvious, but Romulus was dumb in a very sweet, kind way. Heat flared behind me. I caught Romulus's look of confusion and turned, staring at Heath. He looked at me with wide eyes, his hands out in a gesture of exasperation and hair flared up into flames. I blinked until he flamed down and walked away.

"So...that your boyfriend?" Romulus laughed. I laughed too, "No, is Heath. Do not have boyfriend." I paused a second to open my locker, "Do not have many friends in general."

He shrugged slightly. When I lifted a book, he offered a hand to hold it for me. I glanced at him in confusion and surprise, and he smiled at me in return. He took my mad science book from my hands and weighed it in one of his, "You and I are only as different as gray wolves and snow wolves."

I had the urge to ask him if he had to freeze to keep from dying, but there was something soft and indistinguishable in his expression that I didn't understand. I shut my locker and stared at him. He placed my book in my hands and said, "You've got plenty now."

My chest felt warm. My eyes stung and when I swallowed, there was a lump in my throat. He could've been a yeti, he certainly acted with tradition and loyalty. He looked like he wanted to comfort me, but the bell rang and promptly cut us both off.

"Shit," he muttered.

I seconded that silently.

"See you later?" he asked, already stepping back to get out of the empty hallway and to class.

"You will," I replied. He grinned, taking it as an acceptance, and jogged up the stairs. He didn't carry a book bag, he didn't carry a book. I highly doubted he had pen and paper. But regardless, I lingered a moment. I wanted to ask Grace for permission-

wait, did he call her my mother?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After school, I waited on the steps. About ten minutes with people brushing past and going to their respective rides and cars before I started to wonder if I was going to be stood up or not. I was debating saving face and leaving when someone grasped my hand. I jumped, fully expecting Heath, but the touch was pleasantly warm and my eyes snapped to Romulus's face in less than a heartbeat.

"Sorry, I just got outta gym. Had to make myself presentable."

I shrugged. He was seeking words, I could tell, so I thought up something quickly, "Where are your friends?"

"Ah, I told Deugi to meet us there. The guys will follow by default from what I tell him." Romulus hadn't dropped my hand and made no attempt to either. His grip wasn't too strong like a yeti's or too loose like Heath's when he felt the burning cold of my hand. I reached up and traced my fingers across his cheek. His skin felt warm. He smiled, "That feels nice." My brain took the moment to remind me he was probably flushed from working out before painting a nice picture for me. I felt my cheeks start burning. His smile grew, "What do you have?"

It took me a minute to realize he meant classes instead of skills. "The required ones." Very smooth, Abbey. "Grace tell me it will take time to catch up with others, but I am willing to learn."

He nodded, not releasing my hand as we walked down the curb alongside the path out of Monster High. "Ah. Pretty and smart." Warmth erupted in my chest. Did he just call me _pretty?_ It was one thing when Heath said it, Heath said it to every girl he came across, but it seemed like other guys were either too intimidated to say it or held absolutely no thought toward the subject whatsoever, and even if I didn't take their crap, I still wanted to be told nice things every so often... I felt amazingly stupid having nothing else to reply with. I was looking at the ground, the sky, the trees, trying to think up something to comment on when he spoke again, "Do I make you uncomfortable or something?"

I paused mid-step, "No. Why would you think so?"

"Because you're quiet around me and not your friends." He shoved his hands in his pockets. I didn't realize how nice it had felt to be warm until he'd let go of my hand. I shrugged, "Am not very good with conversation. Where I come from, we not waste breath on flowery introductions. Say what needs to be said."

His smile returned, "So you can get pretty blunt then."

Blunt was a word people used to describe me on occasion. Harsh and rude tended to follow. I shrugged again. He stopped in front of me and took off his jacket, "In that case, what're your thoughts on this shirt?"

He looked like he'd come from a set of neon markers, but I wasn't about to voice that. He had a fair complexion, he had a natural ease that made me want to think of him as something out of a folk tale or even a tribe of his own. I studied the shirt against his skin for a moment before replying, "Is not bad."

"Really? Cause I'm thinking I stood out like sharpie on a white wall." He started walking backwards like he knew the town better than I did. He might've, I was sure he'd gone out more than I did.

"Do you know Salem well?" I asked, sliding the slipknot down my bag further to pull it up closer to my waist. He smiled, "Yeah. I used to live here when I was a kid. Right next door to Clawd Wolf. We've been friends since we were in diapers."

I broke into a smile of my own, "Was much different?"

"Now she speaks. I didn't even need a musical number for that." He was silly. I almost laughed. He came back to my side, freeing his hands from his pockets, "Not really. Little quieter, but nothing much has changed. We moved into a bigger house when the first set of triplets rolled around."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I have eight siblings," he explained, "The first set of triplets- my three younger sisters- are twelve. My mom had another set that are seven now, and the twins are two and a half."

I had never actually counted the pack of kids in the yard, but I assumed the ones I saw pretty frequently were the younger ones. He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's nice to get out, you know? Not much room to breathe in a house full of people."

I shrugged, "Is just me and Grace. Back home, it was just me and my father. We had big family, of course, but we had little house to ourselves."

"How long have you been here?" he asked, reaching out to steer me toward wherever he'd wanted to go. I followed, the warmth of his hand on my elbow more welcome this time. I counted back in my head, "Four months, two weeks."

He nodded, "Nice."

We continued in comfortable silence until reaching the ice cream parlor that I'd never entered. I suddenly felt very out of place. He seemed to notice my discontent, "What?"

"Have never been here before," I muttered. Along with the fact that I didn't plan to go out and had completely forgotten to ask Grace for money, it was probably the most embarrassing situation I'd ever been in.

He shrugged, "Then we'll wing it." He got the door for me. I wasn't used to boys acting this way. I stepped inside and glanced over at his friends. They didn't break stride to look at me, eating their various foods and enjoying themselves. Romulus walked right by me, pausing at the counter for a second, "Two Blue Moon malts."

I couldn't possibly let him get me something. When I moved to hunt through my bag for money, he rolled his eyes, "Abbey, I invited you. The least I can do is buy you something to drink."

Grace warned me about boys buying drinks, but I wasn't sure if it applied to this context. He handed me the fragile glass and I accepted gratefully, going silent again when he led me over to his friends. They all seemed to notice me at once, "Guys, this is Abbey. Abbey, the guys."

He made no attempt at introductions. I didn't even know which one was Deugi, so I just glanced at him.

"She's the girl with the Hi sign," a blond boy said, suddenly grinning. He leaned over the table and extended his hand, "Rocco. This is my sister, Katie."

I smiled, but I had nothing to say. Rocco went around the table and introduced everyone. They had relatively simple names that I'd remember and they made an effort to include me in their conversations. I lost track of time with them. Rocco was the youngest, unsurprisingly. He was a sophomore, a few months away from turning sixteen. Kate was his twin, but acted a great deal older. I laughed at their dynamics. In less time than I expected, I'd set down my bag and scooted my chair in closer, fitting in with their group effortlessly. Even if my English wasn't flawless, they didn't hold it against me. When I spoke, Rocco and Romulus volunteered words to fit what I was trying to say. I ended up wasting more breath than I'd ever used in the entire time I'd been in Salem.

"Shit," Deugi said, breaking our attention as he checked his phone, "Rom, we gotta let the runt get home and get to studyin'." I whipped out my iCoffin and realized we spent two and a half hours sitting here talking. My face felt warm. They all rose and so did I, gathering my stuff and glancing to Romulus. He grinned in return, "Walk you home? It's on my way."

"See ya, Abbey," Rocco said in passing. I would've shrugged, but I felt more like smiling. "Is not too far out of your way?"

"Not far at all. Just over the river and through the woods," he replied. I set my bag over my shoulder and walked out into the significantly cooler nighttime with him. After about a block of strolling, he took my hand for the second time.

"Do you get cold often?" he asked, seeming even more relaxed without his friends around.

I nodded, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, "In my village, you could at least be warm inside house. Here, I have to wear crystal all the time. If I go to look without, I could get sick." He glanced to me out of the corner of his eye. "Would it...kill you?"

I nodded again. He squeezed my hand supportively, "What about for baths and stuff?"

"I take it off then. Otherwise would freeze water."

"How about bathroom stuff?" He sounded like a little kid quizzing an idol. I shrugged, "Have not froze sink yet."

"Awsome," he muttered, "Can you control it? The iceman powers?"

I looked at him blankly. He waved it off, "I'll explain some other time."

The walk felt far too short, so he lifted the latch on the gate and walked me all the way up to the door. The light was on; Grace was home. But I held onto his hand a little tighter. He looked at me in questioning. "Can we do this again?"

The light above him was like a lantern, spilling gold light onto his face. It made everything warmer. Me, him, our closeness, the touch of his hand, the way he smiled at me and the way his eyes met mine. "Any time you want, it's not like any of us have much to do with our lives."

I glanced at him, unsure of what to do next. I had never said goodbye before like this. Did I follow the movies and kiss him? Did I even feel that way? He released my hand and for a moment, I felt a pang of something harsher than sadness but more resonating than pain. Suddenly, he hugged me. My eyes widened against his shoulder. He smelled like leather and forest. My arms wrapped around his back and squeezed gently in return. His skin was a contrast to mine, the light fur protecting him the way my fur wraps protected me. I thought he was going to speak, but he let go just as quickly and stepped off the porch. My heart was racing. I felt both comforted and strange. There weren't words for the things I felt; at least if there were, I didn't know them yet. Once he'd left the pool of light, he flashed me another small smile, "I told you, we're not so different."

He left, shutting the gate behind him and walked across the street to his quiet house. He unlocked the door and disappeared inside. I was warm. It was a very strange sensation, being warm. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like. I opened the door just as Grace was opening it on the other side. We stared at each other for a moment. "Where were you?" she asked.

"Out with friends," I replied, "What are you doing home?"

She sighed, letting me in and shutting the door behind me. I walked in and to the stairs, "Where is Shiver?"

"Upstairs. She doesn't seem happy you left." I sighed, going up a few steps before she came to the bottom of the stairs, "Abbey? Do you think this is a worthy risk?"

I wasn't going to bring up how many people had uprooted to follow her ideals. My mind wandered across the street to the first person I'd ever met that kept talking until I said something in reply. "Is more than worthy. They are good, Mama. Trust them to find right path. It take time."

"So young and so wise," she muttered, "How was your day?"

I smiled, my fingers tingling with heat in response to my wandering mind. "Great."

She nodded. I took the silence as a dismissal and went upstairs. Shiver perked up the minute I entered the door, throwing herself at my feet and begging to be scooped up. I did, holding her close to my chest and carrying her over to the window. Curiously, I peeked out from behind the drapes and caught myself meeting Romulus's gaze. It almost scared me; clearly it scared him. He jumped and hit his head on the top of the window. I laughed out loud. Rubbing his head, he glanced back at me. I grinned and huffed on the glass, writing backward in the steam so he could read it. _MY ROOM._

He shrugged and tapped on his with a claw, motioning letters. I guess he meant to say the window belonged to his room. Shiver wiggled and I waved, ducking back out of his line of vision. Somehow, I knew that even if the room would take on its usual dark yellow glow and he'd cover his window, our perspectives were changed toward each others' houses forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up early and took my time getting ready, leaving my door cracked open so the smell of breakfast could accompany Shiver on her way back upstairs. My crystal seemed dull. It made stepping out of a warm shower all the better; with the window cracked, there was just enough cold in the morning air to make it safe. I fastened it around my neck and wandered out in my towel to hunt for something to wear.

I guess most people assumed I was stupid or nativist or something, but I was listening to music from the same station as the other night while I got ready. Trading in the usual furs for black leg warmers and matching bracelets of large beads to go with a sweater dress, I deemed it adequate for early onset autumn; not too light if the temperature rose, but not too heavy if it fell. I was pulling on my leg warmers when I heard something smack my window. My head lifted in surprise and confusion, Shiver trumpeting like a mad bandit, only to notice that Romulus had managed to whip a shoe across the street and smack it into the window frame. I got up, lifting my window further and plucked it off the roof, "This yours?"

He opened his hands for it. I drew back, wound up and chucked it. It soared most of the distance before catching in the laces by the branch of the intercepting tree. He practically collapsed against his own window, making me laugh. "I know you can throw harder than that," he called over. I leaned out the window, resting my forearms on the frame, "What do you want?"

"Start closing your blinds when you get dressed. We just met and I've already hit home base." Even though the latter part escaped me, my face flushed. I scrambled for words, but he got a wide, cheeky grin, "Hey, I didn't say you weren't attractive, just that I'm sure you didn't think of that."

I had nothing to say. I couldn't bring myself to apologize or find anything else of use. Finally, words blurted out, "You were _looking_."

It was his turn to be wordless. We sat there and looked at anywhere but each other for a while. I got up first, shutting the window and letting the drapery fall. Turning off my computer, I grabbed my heels and looked at Shiver, "I think he likes me."

I gave her kisses and put her in her bed, flicking out the lights as I went for the door. I checked to make sure I had my keys one last time before walking out and directly into Romulus. He jumped, as did I, our eyes locking in surprise.

"Sorry," he said, almost sheepishly. I noticed that he had a black bag at his side today. I shrugged, "What is to be sorry about? Your window line up with mine. Was accident."

His cheeks got pink like it wasn't, but I didn't want to ask. I stepped off the porch with him following and raised a brow, "Why are you here?"

"Well I figured one of the better ways to apologize for staring at a girl when she's not clothed would be to offer her a ride, but maybe not. It's really up to you..."

I shrugged, "Have feet."

"Have car," he said quickly in reply before scrambling to apologize for that too. I just took ahold of his hand and pulled him off my sidewalk so I could shut the gate. He stared at me, forest green eyes full of kindness and embarrassment. I nudged him, "What are you waiting for, invitation written in snow?"

He broke into a grin, "You might be the coolest ghoul I've ever met."

"Literally," I replied. Heath used the word enough that its meaning hadn't fallen anywhere but a mental dictionary.

Romulus walked me over to the truck and climbed in the driver's seat before glancing to me. My brows knit as I climbed in, "Problem?"

"Nothing." I buckled in, letting him go about what he needed to do before pulling out. We hadn't gotten more than a few feet before he got distracted, "You look nice."

"Am wearing clothes this time," I replied. That focused his attention on the road again. I had to admit, I liked the effect I had on him. He was even more pleasing to look at when he was flustered. It felt nice to have the words for that. It felt nice to know, for once, what my answer to something was. Words came easier around Romulus. I didn't know what it was, but he put me at ease. He made finding words less urgent. He listened to very soothing and restful music, surprisingly. I wondered if he followed the _music soothes the savage beast_ mentality. Actually, as we sat with the music playing between us, I began to wonder a lot about him.

He caught me staring, "What?"

"You ask about me...but not tell me about you."

He shrugged, "Whataya wanna know?" He rubbed the back of his neck like he had a muscle cramp. I reached out to touch him so he wouldn't take his hands off the wheel, but he seemed to tense when I did. I started with that, "Why do you not like touch?"

"It's not that I don't..." he muttered. I withdrew my hand; I was cold. I kept forgetting how it was to other people. He glanced to me with a look in his eyes that spoke of deep secrets. I nodded, "Apologize..."

Somehow, he got the meaning of that, "Don't worry about it."

I wanted to keep going, but he pulled in and all chances of that were dashed in an instant. Neither of us wanted to leave the warm interior of his car, but eventually, he opened the door. I climbed out and started for the school at his side. He didn't bother to lock up; if he did, I didn't notice. His strides were a bit longer than mine, so I stopped after a moment and wrung my hands around the strap of my bag, "She is not mother."

He turned, "What?"

"Grace," I elaborated, "She is not my mother. She is friend of my father, why I come here...she think I have better life if I come here. Was nothing wrong with life in village, but Grace..." I was coming to my own realizations as I spoke to him, "Grace not have children. And I not have mother. So Papa send me here, because he think so too."

"My parents moved because Clawd and I used to get in trouble a lot," he offered, "We went about two hours away, out to this...dinky little werewolf Res."

I trailed after him, waiting for him to elaborate. He tucked back his curl, glancing down at me, "You don't know what a Res is, do you?"

I shook my head.

"It wasn't literally a reservation...just kind of. Self-established, complete with the crap that we had to put up with. We had Crescent Moon and each other, and we were kinda tucked out of humanity." He paused on the stairs, forest green eyes suddenly locked with mine. My mind shut down, because for the briefest of moments, my pulse shot up and my stomach twisted in knots and I swore he was going to _kiss_ me. He hesitated; he seemed to do that a lot. The air between us was warm and energized. Very gently, he brushed my hair behind my ear and lowered his tone, "You got something to wake up that's been dormant a long time."

My eyes were locked with his. I watched them trace over me, darkening slightly. I froze. He drew back, though, letting out a soft sigh, "I think you should stay away from me for a while."

My hand shot out and grabbed his, "Why? Just because you are afraid of who you are?"

He looked shocked that I'd spoken at all. All of a sudden, it was a challenge. "Am more than you think, Romulus. I am not precious little wolf girl. I am on par with boys bigger and stronger than you."

His eyes glinted and a small smirk returned to his features, "Prove it."

I looked him up and down, containing a grin of my own, "Not here. Would break you."

He looked like a puppy about to play with a new toy, "Later?"

My stomach flipped pleasantly. I beamed in acceptance of our mutual challenge, "With pleasure."

Frankie and Lagoona came up the steps, when he got the door for me and ended up holding it for them as well. Frankie was about to greet me when he replied, "You're on, _pretty girl._"

"Will win, _cute boy,_" I replied. He grinned. He made me smart and I made him stupid. We fit together very well. About the same moment that I realized it and he realized he had to run off, Frankie was realizing it too. My wrist tingled as she grabbed a violent hold on me, "You like Romulus!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I like him. Is so bad? I like you too."

"No, you _like_ him!" she said, as if adding extra emphasis would've changed the emotion any.

"You like him as more than a friend," Lagoona elaborated, "But I think Frankie might be jumping to conclusions there."

My eyes flicked upward. _I didn't._ He was probably the most attractive boy in the entire school. He had a strong jaw and strong eyes and he was very lean and muscular. He didn't need to come off like a yeti boy for me to like him. He didn't try to impress me like Heath. He was what he was and I felt my affection toward him growing with each passing day. Did friends look at each other naked? Because he owed me if they did. I almost asked. I knew better, though. At least, if I did ask, it would be Lagoona without Frankie. I glanced back to her and shrugged, "I do not know."

Frankie sparked and squealed, pulling me in for a hug. Lagoona offered her best supportive smile while my stomach swam in bats. He glanced back down from the top of the stairs and caught my eyes again. It was different with him than it was with Frankie and Lagoona. He, like them, had given me a chance. The only change had been that he actively tried to pry me from my shelter of ice to join them. I held his gaze, a little smile on my face mirroring his. Suddenly, Frankie was pulling on my arm and breaking our contact. It felt...upsetting. I didn't _want_ to leave. I wanted to stay looking at him for a while more, but she pulled me off toward our lockers, already talking. "You have to spill! How'd you meet? What's he like? Does he like you too?"

I glanced at Lagoona for help, but she couldn't do much. Smiling to myself, I rubbed my arm where she held it, "He live across street from me. He is sweet, good...good friend." My heart leapt. I didn't know the answer, but I kind of hoped...I really hoped he liked me too.

_A/N- Would anyone like to read a chapter in Rom's POV? R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The guys and I spent a while playing casketball during lunch and while Clawd's team practiced. It was cool seeing him again, but sometimes the thought crossed my mind that I was a little less happy to see him than I should've been. He had obviously moved on with his life and I wanted to move on with mine. I didn't need a five-foot girlfriend with pigtails, but I didn't want to sit on the sidelines anymore. I got the pack here, I got them settled, and even if some of the smart asses had the idea that they were going to start shit with the vampires, they were staying in line for the most part.

And then there was her.

I forgot that she wasn't one of us sometimes. She belonged here. I didn't mind if she didn't notice the awkward way I talked to her; neither of us were perfect, but if anybody could be close...

I was waiting against the truck after school for her, the radio turned on to _She Will Be Loved,_ trying to pretend that I wasn't paying as much attention to the lyrics as I was. I tried not to look for her in the crowd, I tried not to admit that I was getting ahead of myself, but it was hard. I felt different about her than most girls. When she walked down the stairs, it got hard to breathe. Her skin was pale under the bluish tint of frost, like her streaked hair. I grit my teeth; she didn't have a clue. I couldn't just...run my fingers through her hair and find out if it was damp or icy, or if it was as soft as it looked. I wanted to know if her skin felt warm under the cold or wet with frost. She looked like she was made of ice, solid and curvy and out of place in a group of girls with slender and athletic builds. She was by far the most beautiful of them and her amethyst eyes said everything that she didn't have the words for.

She lit up when she looked at me. God, I wondered if she even knew how expressive those little shifts in her expression were. She probably thought she was being subtle, but I got the point loud and clear. I smiled involuntarily; she had no idea how beautiful she was when she smiled. She didn't do it enough. It was like talking. Abbey just...needed to be told how amazing she was.

Shit, I was probably giving all of it away as much as she was. If I didn't now, I would later anyway. She ran the last few steps, making me raise a brow as she flung her arms around me. _Oh god._ I hadn't caught much more than a glimpse this morning, but I still got the instant reminder that she was actually as gorgeous as she looked when she pressed against me. My face instinctually turned into her hair, taking in the warm, minty scent of her skin. She was peppermint and spice, Christmas morning in front of a roaring fire with the gift you overlooked as a kid that meant the most to you now. Her skin was cool, but burning underneath, and her hair was silky and fluffy like fur. I ran my hand down her back, surprised when she shivered. I was breathing her in, clouding my own judgement. Instinct was hard to fight today to put it lightly.

Finally, her pretty face lifted to mine, giving me a flash of planetary violet eyes, a button nose and plump lips perfect for pouting...and kissing. A shy smile crossed her face. I wanted to kick myself, but I just stared at her like I was trying to figure out how she really existed in my world. I was the guy stuck with girls who pretended to be dainty when they could kick the living crap out of the next guy that looked at them. Abbey didn't play games. Abbey got me thinking. When we heard someone clear their throat behind us, it took most of my self control not to growl.

"You left this," Heath said, holding out a stack of note cards wrapped in a rubber band. I glared at the other male and he in return at me. He didn't even bother to acknowledge Abbey again after she'd taken them. She touched my arm and it sent a spike to my nerve endings. I glanced back at her, nodding toward the car, "Wanna go kill time?"

She nodded, not even letting me get the door for her to climb in. I smiled and walked around. I liked that about her too; direct, no bullshit, no games. It terrified the hell out of me. When we pulled out, she took notice and smiled a little, "Like this song."

I glanced at her and smiled. We pulled in at my place and I turned to talk to her, but she'd already climbed out. I grabbed my stuff and followed. She looked right when she stood there on my step. I unlocked the door and let her in. Embarrassment took over most other emotions; I forgot how ratty the place looked to normal people. But Abbey reached out and touched things. She went around and looked at everything and maybe she'd never seen a house so lived in before, but everything held more value after she looked at it. She picked up my little brother's bear and ran her fingers over the worn out material, leaving a coat of frost in her wake.

"Can you touch flowers?" I asked suddenly, wandering over to her.

She nodded, "But they die."

Abbey was here, in my house, where I lived. She was staring at my family's things like they were precious...and I was realizing that she was. I stopped moving a few inches behind her when my heart started beating out of my chest. I had absolutely no idea how to go about saying to her that I was definitely feeling something for her that wasn't friendship and she had every right to know. She moved away when I stopped though, setting the bear down in a chair. It looked better covered in frost, I thought. Not as murdered as it had been. She turned, lifting her gemstone eyes and I just couldn't hold myself back anymore. If I moved, I was going to kiss her. If I breathed, I was going to kiss her. I knew I was attracted to her, anybody in their right mind would be, but the way she looked at me this morning came back into my mind and I couldn't let go of it anymore. She took another step in my direction. I sucked in a breath of winter.

"You are sheep in wolf's clothing," she said, attempting to tease. Her voice had taken on a tone that didn't match her words. We looked at each other for a moment before she rolled her eyes and took two more quick steps forward, grabbing ahold of my collar and pulling my mouth down onto hers. Her sharp lower tusks smacked into my teeth and our noses bumped, and it probably wasn't the greatest start, but before she could pull away I wrapped my arm around her waist and kept her there. It took a couple seconds, but the kiss softened up. The gemstones fluttered under the curtain of her eyelashes a few times. She was softer than she let on and tasted even more beautiful than she smelled.

"Romulus," she breathed against my mouth and I almost lost my mind. I could listen to her say my name a thousand times. I kissed her again, taking dominance this time. She melted completely, her fingers twisting in my shirt until I felt her claws digging into my shoulders. I could get lost in her. I was perfectly happy to, but the sound of a car pulling up forced me to draw back, "Come with me."

She gasped in surprise but let me pull her outside. Her cheeks were adorably flushed. For a minute, she seemed taken aback at the size of the yard before she turned to me and smirked mischievously, "Is this where you keep little siblings?"

"Most of the time. The fence also functions as a pen for them," I replied, wandering over to her and sitting at the end of the slide. She looked at the swing set with open confusion. I smirked, "What, never went down a slide before?"

She shrugged, "Not like that."

I got up. She looked at me in disbelief, but I led her around the back of their tiny tree house and gave her a boost onto the top rung of the ladder. She squeaked but obliged, "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how to go down a children's slide," I replied, going around to the front so she had to follow. Ducking and scuffling across the cramped space, she made her way to the other entrance. I reached out both of my hands like I was teaching a child, "Sit on the edge and scoot. Gravity does the rest." It took my help for her to climb out, but when she got to the edge, she pulled down her skirt self consciously. I rolled my eyes, "I saw your underwear this morning, in case you forgot."

She smacked me and in letting go of the edge, slid down. It wasn't a long or climactic ride, but she still seemed surprised when she slid to the bottom. Standing up, she dusted off and glanced at me. I tried not to smile, "The fun part is standing up in one of the swings and having someone push you."

"No," she said instantly. I did smile then; she was too serious for her own good. A playful growl rose to my lips and before she knew what I was doing, I scooped her up and made light of our challenge. She clung on, letting out a shriek that turned into laughter, "Romulus! Is not funny anymore!"

"Hold on," I muttered in her ear, holding her in one arm. Her nails dug into the back of my neck. I jumped up, grabbed ahold of one of the tree branches and pulled us up another, planting my shoes against the base. She looked terrified for a moment even if she was supported on my knees. With her pinned against the tree, I dug my claws in and grinned, face-to-face with her again, "You were saying?"

"Cannot believe you," she replied, clinging to me, "Put me down."

I glanced down. She tightened her hold immediately, "Not literally. Please climb down."

"One condition," I replied, grinning at her. Her heart was hammering on the inside of her rib cage. I wanted to kiss her pounding pulse, but it was a step that she probably wasn't ready for. She let me get this far. That alone made me grateful. She nodded quickly and clung to my neck a bit tighter, scraping her claws over my skin. It stung in the best possible way.

"Friday night, you and me. Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter what...just you and me."

"Would make every night you and me if you wanted," she said, "Just put me down!"

I grabbed her hips and bounced off of the trunk. Her nails drew blood. I winced and set her on her feet, rolling my shoulder under her hand. My little brother ran outside, took one look at Abbey and went, "Ooh, Rom's got a girlfriend."

She looked at me desperately. I smiled apologetically. When my brothers began to take up the back yard, my little sister stepping out with the mob on her cell phone, I took Abbey's hand and led her around the side of the house, "Want me to walk you home?"

She paused and looked up at me like she was assessing her decision. There was a twinkle of emerging happiness in her eyes that hadn't been there before. I traced her arm under my fingertips, only making the slight smile on her lips grow. "I would like that."

After she got her bag from my car, we wandered over to her porch and sat against the side of the house together. We talked there for a couple minutes before she let me in to meet the fluffy elephant and see the house- and even if it was bigger and less worn out than mine, I could see why she liked my place. Something about the place said one person lived in it and kept most of it for decor. Her room fit her, but the rest of the house was someone else's. She paused to get the mail before letting me out and locking herself inside and I took the opportunity to leave her one last nugget of outsider wisdom, should she care as much about it as I did about her. "You know...you said you've been here a couple months." She nodded, pausing in front of the door. I glanced at the floor and back up to her, "Don't be afraid to make the house your home. Even if you don't stay forever, you're staying now."

Her eyes widened slightly before she broke into one of her sweet, knowing smiles, "Romulus, sometimes you too smart for own good."

"Shut your curtains tonight," I teased. She shook her head, rolled her eyes and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Friday evening came more quickly than I expected. Romulus and I spent most of our time together, even when we weren't in the same room. He'd taken up meeting me between classes and alternating bringing the pack to me with my own joining them. Frankie's obsession with my happiness had fizzled out with his increased presence. Maybe that was why we were so drawn to each other; he felt like he was out of place in this strange new world and I felt like I'd always been wandering down the wrong path.

We were going to the dance together that Frankie had helped organize with Grace. I didn't bother dressing up, it was pretty informal and it had the subtext of bringing the vampires and werewolves together. Half the time, I forgot how bad the situation was for everyone else. Romulus didn't act prejudiced around me. His parents were nice, even his siblings weren't so bad. Maybe his friends were just...biased. That was the word. Words were coming so much easier now. He gave me a reason to waste the air. It didn't help that he told me that he thought my voice was pretty; I could run out of the entire air supply at the top of a mountain to talk to him for an hour.

I went downstairs, careful to shut the door gently so it didn't wake Shiver, and hummed some of the music he sent me. Some magazines were left on the usually pristine hall table, some mail on the corner and the coats were a little messed up. When I started treating the house like a home, Grace seemed to have too. I went to the study and knocked at the outer door. When she didn't respond, I poked my head in, "Mama, you coming with Romulus?"

Her head snapped up, catching me at the same moment I caught myself. My face warmed. She turned to me, smiling in a way that made me know she hadn't been before I slipped up. I smiled a little in return, leaving the offer open to be accepted in both cases. "Go on ahead, Abbey," she replied after a moment. I hesitated to duck out, knowing I'd have to mention this in my next letter home. I leaned on the door and let out a soft sigh. Her smile grew. "You are good mama."  
"Thank you," she replied quietly. I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear before muttering, "Sure?"

"I was young once, you know. I didn't want my mother imposing on my boyfriend and I." She smiled a bit more after saying that; I think she caught how red she'd made my face. Romulus was _not_ my boyfriend. We hadn't even gone out...had we? Did we go out every day? And stay up late together...and I might've come around to see him already awake and staring through the webcam with his fluffy bedhead, trying to wake up to my continued sleeping. At least he didn't tease me about how much I snored when I was tired.  
Oh my god, he was my boyfriend, wasn't he? Was that why Frankie had laid off so much?

I felt my face warming even more as I made my way outside and waited for him on the porch. It was a nice night, cooling down for the season with a silver half moon hanging overhead. I glanced across the street, smiling a little when I saw him walk outside with his jacket slung over his shoulder like a greaser. His eyes glowed, but he made me wait. He tossed his jacket in the car and rolled up his sleeves before wandering over. I walked off the steps to meet him halfway, smiling in return. He cut to the chase for my sake, breaking into a heartbreaking smile and leaning in to kiss me. I might've been a little addicted to kissing him. He was very good at it.

"Hey," he said, drawing back just a little bit.

Shivers ran down my spine at his voice. "Hey yourself."

He grinned, taking my face in his hands and kissing me fully on the mouth. I stopped breathing, letting the beautiful feeling of lightheadedness take over that came with kissing Romulus. My chest ached with happiness. He did force me to breathe, breaking contact to gasp himself before reconnecting. Maybe this was what Draculaura was so obsessed with having a boyfriend over; I could imagine affection like this would be something to get used to. He nipped my lower lip, drawing back just a little. I giggled. My face was burning and my crystal didn't give an ounce of effort to soothe it. He ran his hands over my shoulders, coming in contact with the fur trim and running over it. A playful grin crossed his face, "Make that out of your last boyfriend?"

I beamed, "You are first."

"I don't scare easy," he said, linking our hands together. I smiled, swinging them between us. We could've walked to the cemetery, but he led me back to his car regardless. Pausing by the passenger door, he met my gaze again, "I like tough girls."

I raised on my toes, "I like you."

We could've taken the opportunity to exchange another kiss, but he didn't make the move and neither did I. He released my hand and let me get the door for myself. As much as he liked to be chivalrous, I didn't want him to think he had to be. He walked around to the other side and climbed in, "So, you plan on talking to me tonight?"

I glanced to him, "Will friends behave?"

He shrugged, "Depends."  
I felt very out of place all of a sudden. The ghouls were my friends, but Romulus was definitely more than that. And we had agreed to go together. I didn't want to abandon him, but I didn't know if I could be around his friends when they acted that way. He threw a glance over his shoulder as he backed out, "Which way's this place?"

"Go around the block," I muttered. He nodded once. The stereo was off for a change, both of his hands on the wheel for the duration of our turn-around. But when we actually embarked on the trip there, he dropped a hand to hold mine. I didn't feel so strange anymore with his thumb brushing my knuckles. It was comforting in a way he'd never know. We pulled up behind a few other cars and crept along the entryway to the funeral home. He was trying not to laugh, I was trying not to blush, we were both unsuccessful. We glanced at each other and went to pieces. He grabbed a parking spot among a bunch of other cars that looked like they'd seen better days- far across the lot from the shiny, polished cars of the vampires. A couple of boys were standing by the little Rolls coupe. My crystal flared as I stepped out of the car and I planted a firm foot down, coating the cement between points A and Boys in black ice. One took one step toward the car with his key in hand and promptly fell on top of his friends, toppling them all like dominoes. Romulus stepped out and glanced at me. There might've been a flicker of betrayal in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He nodded once, "Sorry about them."

I shrugged and walked toward the little party. No one was dancing, but I saw Rocco openly scrutinizing the snacks. Under the glares from the vampires, he was taking chip after chip, dipping it in various dips and eating them individually. His sister lingered a few feet away, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Come on, Katie," he said with his mouth full, "They're awsome."

"Finally, intellect," she said, rising when Romulus and I approached. Rocco whipped around, swallowed and broke into a grin, "Abbey!"

He was a sunshine if one ever existed. I grinned and threw my arms open to receive his hug. He embraced me tightly, "Where ya going?"

"Over to friends," I replied, ruffling his hair. He followed me for a few feet before stopping, going transfixed. He was tense, rigid and his ears flattened against his head. "Sorry Abbey," he muttered before turning back to the others. I glanced at Romulus. He was scowling himself, welcoming Rocco back among them. There was the pack, there was my friends, and there was me. I wandered over and paused by Frankie, watching her assess the situation from a new perspective. She had nothing new and I was getting really sick of dirty looks and dirty tricks. I glanced to the others; they were as much help as a yak without padding.

"Sometimes, you must give nudge," I told her before walking out, grabbing a vampire and standing him in the middle of the dance floor. I grabbed a wolf girl whose name I'd forgotten and pushed them together, "Dance with her."

Frankie sparked like my idea was a new one, but I glanced to Romulus out of the corner of my eyes. He glanced at the wolf girl before nodding, and the others allowed themselves to get pulled out and paired up. When I'd done my part, I wandered over to him again. He grabbed ahold of my hand before I could even reach for him and pulled me out among the crowd. My spirits lifted instantly. Heath was off flirting with the other girls, getting over my wall of ice, Clawdeen was dancing with some friends of Romulus's close to us, and we were together. His eyes met mine despite our moving. We might've been surrounded by people, but we managed to be alone among them all. There was something intimate beyond my knowledge in the way he looked at me, like we had waited forever to meet and we were finally getting the chance. He took my hand and spun me suddenly and I shouted with laughter, rushing forward and pinning myself against him, "Cannot dance!"

"Don't have to!" he replied, "Just feel it!"

I felt it. I'd been feeling it for a while, but I was pretty sure it had nothing to do with music.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The more time the pack got with the vampires, the more time Romulus and I had together without them. Saturday night, I went over to his house for dinner and Sunday, he came over to mine. By Monday afternoon, we had left the boundary of friendship in the dust and might've been past the casual kissing stage. I was laying on his arm on the lawn of the school, the sun beaming down on the both of us. Everyone who could was soaking up the last of the autumn rays. I turned on my side, glancing to him, watching the lazy smile spread across his face. He lifted a hand, rested it on my hip and casually began to play with the cord belt my keys hung from. I grinned and laid an arm over his chest before resting my chin on my hand. My other hand traced his ear, making him laugh and shy away, "You're freezing."

"You are cute when you twitch ears," I muttered, stroking his ear for the sake of watching it twitch. He recoiled, swatting at my hand and laughing, "You're five years old."

"Plus eleven," I teased, tapping my thumb against his chest. He rolled over on top of me, biting my ear in return. I squeaked, pushing his chest. He moved back an inch, laughing against my skin. The warmth of his breath made chills run down to my toes. "Not so tough when you're on the receiving end, huh?" he asked, pinching my earlobe. I squeaked again and swatted his shoulder, "Don't want to break you, don't make me change mind."

He chuckled, hovering his face a few inches above mine. I ran my fingers over the inside of his arm until he gave a purring growl of approval, blinking in relaxation. I leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his jaw. "Mm," he practically purred, kissing my neck in return, "Abbey-"

"Abbey!" Frankie called. We both sighed. He rolled over and muttered into his palms, the beginning indecipherable. "-by a girl made of dead people..."

Frankie came dashing down the back steps and out to the lawn to us. I sat up, motioning her over. She threw her arms around me, practically falling in my lap. Her sparking put static electricity in my hair. It was practically lifting at the ends. "What?" I asked, glancing at her.

"I want to talk to the Headless Headmistress about some ideas I had to keep bringing people together," she said, glancing to Romulus like we were her own personal accomplishment. He shrugged, smiling slightly, "Go on. I can't keep you to myself, no matter how much I want to."

"Can try," I reminded him. Frankie squeaked with his approval, though, and pulled me to my feet whether I wanted to leave of not. I shot him a glance, but his eyes were simply falling shut. For the sake of his rest and Frankie's ego, I followed her inside. She was practically skipping, going on about everything she had planned when I heard Nightmare baying and making sounds of distress. She paused before going to the door, "What's going on in there?"

My muscles tensed. She pulled open the door, allowing Nightmare to bolt out. For a heartbeat, genuine fear clenched my chest; Grace would've bolted out of the room after her. But Frankie was already leaning in, and I saw the reason that she wasn't giving chase. It was a rather hard reason to miss, at about six foot, maybe six foot one, wide with muscle like one of the wrestlers Romulus used to watch when he was a little boy, and shoulder length blond hair. My gut instinct was to grab one of the weapons out of the secret compartment in the desk and chase him off.

"Frankie," he said. I detected a slight accent; Holland? Germany? I couldn't place where from, but it was European. My crystal dulled quickly. My blood felt cold. I felt like I'd heard it before somewhere. "I am administrator Van Helscream. I am here to help with the transition."

"Oh, honored to meet you!" Frankie said enthusiastically, gripping my arm like she'd suddenly realized he was some kind of celebrity. I glanced down at her hand before returning my gaze to him. Something didn't feel right. "We've been doing the same thing, wanna see?"

"I've been meaning to tell you, your services are no longer required," Grace replied, "I'm disbanding the welcoming committee. Job well done." The way she spoke was devoid of her usual emotion. It felt like he'd sapped all the energy in the room except Frankie's. Before she could say more, I nudged her and pulled her down the hall. "I do not like that man," I said quickly.

She sighed, "I know. It's disappointing. But there really isn't much we can do." She spotted Lagoona and Gil and rushed over, but I spotted someone a little more important. Nightmare had come to a huffy stop at the dead end of the hall, turning around restlessly, looking for a new route of escape. I shouldered my bag and approached her, reaching out. She calmed, huffing and nuzzling my hands. Her eyes spoke volumes more than she could tell me; she knew something was wrong with that man too. I rubbed her muzzle and over her neck, hushing her. A small smile crossed my face as she calmed, taking a step closer to me. I may not have had the time before class, but I didn't care. I took hold of her reigns gently and led her down the main hall outside. Once out, she calmed considerably, allowing me to guide her all the way back home and into the stable. The ticking clock read that my time was up, but the worst that could happen was already going on. I picked up her brush, set down my bag in the dust and brushed her mane. Nightmare grew increasingly calm, so I brushed her mane and her coat before locking her in and heading back to school. I had missed my next class, but Romulus was waiting by my locker. His brows were furrowed, "Hanging out with your mom?"

I shook my head, "Nightmare bolted. Found her, took her home. Mama understand."

He nodded. His jaw was set, but when I grabbed his hand he seemed to relax. Those forest green eyes lifted to my face, causing the corners of my mouth to raise. He reached out and pulled me close, nuzzling the top of my head. I tucked myself against his chest, unwilling to let go. His hand ran softly over my back, calming me down. "There is strange man," I murmured, "Met with Mama today. I do not like him, Romulus."

He paused, "Tall guy, kinda beefy, looks like the big game hunter in the movie I showed you?"

I nodded, lifting my eyes to him. It clicked suddenly and I grabbed a tight hold on his shirt. He led me up the stairs quickly and down the werewolf hallway. "Listen to me, Abbey," he began, his hold on me surprisingly tight, "I want you to avoid that guy. I don't know who he is, I don't _care_ who he is. But he's trouble, I can feel it." I nodded; I wanted nothing more myself. We glanced at each other. He cupped my face, calming the chills running down my spine. My crystal began to dull again at his touch. This time, he wasn't just looking into my eyes. I thought he might've forgotten who I was, because his looked possessed. His thumb ran gently over my cheek before my hand covered his to keep the warmth there.

"Would it be stupid if I told you I have every intention of keeping you safe?" he murmured.

I shook my head, "Would be nice. Not needed, but nice."

"I'll keep you safe," he muttered. I didn't know if he could. I didn't know if I needed him to. Shiver and Nightmare were my responsibility when Grace wasn't around, and I'd taken care of them. I could take care of them. I'd never needed to take care of her, so I didn't know if she'd let me. If it came down to it, though, I would. I squeezed his hand, "Come over for dinner?" Just in case he did?

He nodded once before placing a soft kiss to my forehead. My eyes flicked up and brows knitted together. He didn't look at me, just at the others. I squeezed his hand and led him out toward the hall. He paused, giving my hand another squeeze, "I'm gonna stay and talk with the guys. I'll catch up. I promise."

Rocco bounded out from the back of the hall, flinging an arm around my shoulders, "I'll keep her company, Rom!"

He reminded me of a little boy. I smiled, linking an arm around him in return, "Thank you. But can take care of self."

He shrugged and followed me anyway. I couldn't find any words to say, so I let him do all the talking. Even if I wasn't paying attention, he kept on. He was so happy that I hardly had the heart to spoil it for him. Outside class, I paused and gave him a hug. Startled, he yelped, but he squeezed back almost instantly. "Be careful," I murmured.

Rocco broke into his wide, boyish smile, "Of course I will. C'mon Abbey, I'm not a kid. I've got this. Whatever it is." He nodded in time with his affirmations. I could've cried. I reached out and gave him another squeeze, smiling into his hair. He let go, flashing me a grin, and bolted off. I took the cue and slipped into class seconds before the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Romulus walked me home after school, our fingers linked loosely. Both of our minds were rushing with occupation, leaving the space between us silent. I finally glanced to him when the sound of the wind and the birds became too much, "Say something."

"Something," he said, almost on reflex. His eyes flickered to me, warm like summer. His lips quirked up at the corners, "I'm sorry. I had to tell the guys to try to keep to themselves. If something goes down, I don't want them involved."

I nodded. He squeezed my hand, "Guess what concert only costs forty-five cents?"

I raised my eyes to him again, a brow quirking in interest.

He chuckled, "Fifty Cent, featuring Nickelback."

"That was terrible," I pointed out, trying not to laugh myself. He broke into a really big grin, "Oh, really? What do you get when you cross the Atlantic with the Titanic?"

I shrugged and let him continue. He beamed with pride, "About halfway." They got progressively more horrible from there, but the warmth of his fingers tangled with mine and the fact that he was actively trying to make me laugh somehow made the unease disappear. We wandered into the house together. Shiver came bounding down the stairs and jumped on Romulus's leg. He laughed, dropping to the floor in place and proceeding to cuddle her and press kisses onto her wooly head. My heart warmed at the sight of them. I locked up and ruffled his hair on the way upstairs. Everything seemed untouched like it should be, but strangely warmer. My bed with its blue-tinted purple sheets looked more welcoming to dreams, my desk looked more open to being strewn with memories like his, my closet more open to being left in a mess. I set my bag down in its doorway and opened the curtains, letting the white sunshine pour in. Shiver appeared in her bed, snuggling in and looking lovingly at the doorway. Romulus walked in and set his stuff down next to mine, leaning against the window in an opposite of me, "So, this is your room."

I glanced back; soft blue paint, darker blue carpet, a dark wooden bed and matching furnature. The room was mine and probably the one place in the entire house that I felt the most at ease. I shrugged, "Is not your room."

He pretended to be hurt, "Ouch. So we can't share a bathroom and stuff?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't play like that."

He laughed, walking around and touching things. Frankie hadn't done that, but we were friends. She didn't feel the compulsion to know me the way he did. He looked at the pictures taken in Salem curiously, but there was one I wanted him to see. I crossed the room, picked up the frame on my nightstand and returned closer to him. I held it out gingerly. Our fingers brushed as he took it, breaking instantly into a smile. "You were a cute kid."

My throat felt suddenly very tight. "That was family. Papa, Mama and me."

"You must miss them," he muttered, setting it down on my desk, "It's got to be hard to be far away from your family."

"Farther from Mama than Papa," I murmured, taking it off the desk and putting it back where it belonged. He watched me warily before understanding. His eyes widened before becoming concerned. I watched him from the corner of my eye. He hesitated, but climbed over my bed to reach out to me, "I'm...I can't imagine...when? How?"

I shrugged, "Long time ago. Do not know." I sat with my back to him, trying to summon up a memory. There was a singular one of her holding me for a picture. Just the one. I didn't remember what she smelled like or the sound of her voice, just that she held me once. I only remembered what my mother looked like.

"So that's why you don't get very close to the headless headmistress," he muttered like he'd just figured it out. I adjusted myself and looked at him, "Is why I am not close to many. People get close. Then they get hurt. And they leave, or they make you leave. They say is good and they do not know what good is."

He belonged there, I realized. He contrasted my bed nicely in his light wash jeans and his leather jacket and his curly brown hair. I think he could tell that I was letting out feelings I didn't know that I had. He waited very patiently for me to calm down, but I wasn't. I was overwhelmed with my own realization. I was used to brushing things off, getting back up and powering on. After a moment of pure silence, he inched forward and murmured, "I'm not leaving you."

The impulse came to take in every feature of his and commit it to memory in case he did. My eyes ran over his strong, serious features, his eyes that could be both harsh and gentle at the same time, his lean and muscular build, all of the things I noticed before held new meaning. Was that what he saw when he looked at me? Did he take me in when he looked at me and think I was beautiful the way I did when I looked at him? He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders to dull my crystal. My eyes fluttered before refocusing. "Stay with me?" I whispered. He sighed. I realized my breath was probably cold from the lowered temperature, but before I could apologize, he grasped a firm hold on my waist and pulled me against his chest. Another obvious thought crossed my mind, making me blush; he definitely knew that I didn't like to waste my breath if I didn't have to. I nuzzled into his chest, taking refuge against him. Solid, level-headed and thoughtful, that was Romulus. He was a dock in a safe harbor, promising protection to those he loved.

"Do you love me?" I asked before I fully thought the sentence over.

I felt him begin to toy with the ends of my hair, "You like to shoot me straight, don't you?"

I nodded. He hesitated, "Do you love me?"

_Love_ was a very broadly defined word. I lifted my eyes to his, making sure he understood the connection, "Have not known you long." He seemed defeated, but I caressed his bicep softly. "Have never felt love for person outside of family before. Do not really know what love means. But if means anything..." I paused to better articulate the thought, the way he did. "If _this_ means anything... I think so, yes."

He smiled slightly, brushing back my hair, "Yeah. I guess I'm in love with you."

He was teasing me. I didn't really mind if he was or not, I just wanted him to care. Some days it was easy to feel forgotten and I never did with him. He grasped my chin, gentle but firm, and kissed me on the lips. My face warmed. He did it again, over and over until my eyes were closed and I felt like slushy snow in the spring time. I didn't realize until I opened my eyes that the sun was setting. Just as I opened my mouth to offer, his stomach growled. He sighed, glancing to me. I broke into a smile, "Food?"

He nodded. Shiver was fast asleep in her bed, so I laid across the bed to nudge her awake. She snored, flicking my hand with her trunk. I rolled my eyes, "Fine, eat later."

"She sleeps like a little brick," he muttered, following me out. Whether he was hunting for a safe subject to discuss or not, he'd found one. I broke into a smile, "She think I snore."

"You do snore," he pointed out. I whirled around on my heel, surprised to hear him point out the fact. He held up his hands in defense, "Hey, it's cute. I have a mute button on my laptop too, so you can snore all you want. It doesn't affect anybody."

I wanted to be a child and stick out my tongue, but it seemed pointless. I just turned around and went to cook. Being able to freeze things was a useful skill for leftovers, but not for regular food. I stuck on a pair of gloves before touching anything, something Romulus obviously found odd. He watched with the curiosity of a puppy while I put together a dish from a box. The time passed quickly, growing later and later with no sign of Grace's return. Long after dinner, when dishes had been cleaned and put away and Shiver had joined us on the couch to watch Romulus's usual programming, I realized that she probably wasn't coming back. I glanced to him with newfound concern.

"Call," he said. The thought had no doubt crossed his mind as well. I picked up my iCoffin and did just that, but it went to voicemail every time. On the third try, I gave up. "Grace, is Abbey. Please call when you get message so I know you are alive." I couldn't tell her when to come home; she was my guardian, not the other way around...and I was enjoying spending time with Romulus. "Bye."

"A woman of very few words," Romulus said as I sat down beside him once again. I sighed, leaning on his shoulder, "Am worried. What if strange man do something?"

"What if the strange man's her boyfriend?" he asked, making me start with repulsion. I could've blurted out a myriad of rude things, but none of them translated from my brain to my mouth. A scowl of disdain settled on my face as I sunk back against him. He gently squeezed my shoulder and pulled out his own phone.

"Hey, Ma? Hey. Yeah, I'm okay, I'm across the street at Abbey's. Her mom's late coming home, mind if I stay until she does?" He paused a moment, his fingers running through my hair, "Thanks. Alright, love you too. See you later. Alright. Bye, Mom."

I was starting to fall asleep at his side. We had homework to do, but I didn't want to. I wanted to lay wrapped up in Romulus with Shiver on my lap until I felt good and ready. I blinked and it was completely dark out. Romulus had shifted, resting my head against his chest and draping his jacket over me once again. Shiver was a dead weight of fluffy sleep in my arms, restraining my movement. When he noticed that I was awake, he smiled, "I can crash here, or..."

I shrugged, "There is guest room next to mine."

He nodded, "I'll take that then. You don't mind?"

I shook my head and rose, gathering Shiver into my arms. He stood and shut off the TV, wrapping his jacket around my shoulders and buttoning its collar at my neck, "Need me to do anything?" I shook my head again. He was gorgeous in his button-down shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His curly brown hair was mussed a little more, like he'd been asleep too. I was warm from his body heat and it felt amazing. We stood there for a long time, staring at each other.

"Sweet dreams," he finally said. I smiled and flicked out the light, ascending the stairs with him two steps behind me. I pushed open his door before going into my own, setting Shiver down and draping his coat over my chair. I changed into my pajamas right there with the door cracked and crawled under the covers. Some faint light from the hallway spilled in. If I closed my eyes and listened, I could hear him moving around in the room next door. It brought me some comfort, and before I knew it, my mind had shut off completely.

When I became aware again, I noticed something very warm and soft was holding me. I cuddled backward into it, releasing a sound that mirrored a purr. I felt a soft exhale against my hair and a hand smacked me in the leg. I rubbed my eyes with my palm and turned, meeting Romulus's as they just opened. Both of us were suddenly awake.

"Oh jeeze-!" he yelped as he fell backward out of bed, wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Are those man spider?" I asked, sitting up.

He looked at me in disbelief as he stood up, "I don't know how that...wait, we just woke up in bed together and all you care about is my underwear?"

"They are on," I pointed out. He laughed, running his fingers through his hair, "Perfect. Yes, they're Spider-Man underwear."

I giggled. He glanced at me questioningly. With my hands folded, I stretched my arms above my head before sinking back into the pillows, "You are cute."

We remained like that for a long time, he standing and staring at me while I sprawled out in my bed and stretched, relieving the stiffness of sleep. It took me a while to realize he was staring. I pulled up my blanket, my face pleasantly flushed. He grinned slightly, "How about I make you breakfast today?"

"Are you going to pretend we did something we did not?" I asked.

"Not in public," he murmured, his voice taking on a tone that I could only describe as something out of a dream. I swallowed my pride and nodded, quite sure my dignity and intelligence went to my stomach with it. He left me wordless, breathless, and apparently I left him without pants, as he gathered those up from the doorway and righted them before heading over to the bathroom. I got up, rolling my shoulders and ruffling my hair. I flicked out the hall light and wandered downstairs, reaching for the light-

and finding it already on. I paused mid-step, examining the room. It was exactly how we had left it the night before, but the lock wasn't done. Grace _always_ redid the lock after she came in. I heard a step, I felt a pause, I knew whoever was in here wasn't supposed to be and I reacted on instinct. Before I even took notice, I spun around on my heel and threw a punch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

My hand was caught by a thicker one. I didn't falter for a moment, not even when my eyes met the surprisingly harsh ones of the man I'd seen in Grace's office. I twisted, back-stepped and wrenched his arm backward. He grunted, releasing himself somehow. I ducked when his arm came around, taking out a knee with a sharp kick. At that point, a growl erupted over my head and Romulus sprang over the railing, barefoot but mostly clothed. He held out a hand, advising me to step back. I didn't listen to him, settling at his side.

"What is going on here?" Grace snapped. I glanced to her, resting a hand on Romulus's shoulder. He didn't straighten any; he was bent forward slightly in a wolf-like crouch, his eyes dark with absolute fury. Our intruder rose to his feet once again, favoring his other leg. It brought me a measure of twisted happiness.

"Who he?" I asked. If she found my sharp tone offensive, she gave no inclination. It seemed like she forgot I lived here too, her expression carrying a weight of irritation like she was talking to a child. She seemed to deflate after a moment, "He's a colleague, Abbey. We're working together on the issue of the integration."

I glared at the blond male with open hatred. Romulus straightened slowly, drawing Grace's attention to his presence. She raised a brow. "You did not come home. Romulus did not feel comfortable leaving. Let him have guest room."

"Be sure to straighten up after yourself," she said, addressing him this time.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, sizing the elder male up as well. I glanced back to Grace desperately, but she seemed more exasperated than annoyed, "Abbey, you don't know where I put my files, do you?"

"If they not on your desk, they at the school."

Romulus's eyes flickered to me. I was aware of my speech slipping, the accent thickening with anger. She wasn't being hostile to Romulus; of course not, she wouldn't dream of it, but why didn't she acknowledge our hostility? Why wasn't she _listening_ to me? Grace usually caught my emotions before I had a chance to voice them. I glanced to Romulus, begging with my eyes for some alone time with my guardian. His eyes gave the nod that he didn't acknowledge, "I'll make breakfast."

I stared at Grace until she said, "Why don't you grab a cup of coffee, Hunter? It's been a long night."

If my hair could've bristled, it would've. Romulus didn't seem fond of spending time with the other male, but at least he'd be watching him. The moment they were out of earshot, I let my hands drop from the cross across my chest they'd settled in. Grace raised a brow. I could've stamped my foot. "What the hell?"

"Watch your language," she said instantly, like a reflex. I practically pulled my hair, letting my voice take on the desperation that I didn't know how else to voice. "Why did you not call? Stayed up waiting for you, thought you were hurt or in trouble."

"My cell phone died," she said simply.

"Called work phone too. Or were you out with _Hunter_?" My tone might've gotten a little harsher than I expected, but even I didn't expect her to react the way she did. Her eyes flashed and my face stung. I grasped my cheek; the only thing that hurt worse than the slap was the betrayal that came with it. "What I do is none of your business, Abbey. And if you bring another boy in this house..."

My eyes were brimming, but I refused to cry. I straightened up and glared at her, "Did not do anything."

"It doesn't matter. You're not allowed to have boys over without my permission, and I certainly did not give you permission to have a boy spend the night."

"Is not boy, is Romulus!" I snapped, finally losing my temper, "You like him enough! You not object to having friend until now?! Why now?! Is it just because he boy?! Because am boy too, just in girl body! Am strong as boy, tough as boy, can do _anything_ boy can do and can do it in ridiculous shoes!" Tears of anger were racing down my face. My crystal was dull enough to allow them to remain mostly liquid, even if they were cold when they dripped onto my shirt.

"This is not up for discussion, Abbey. Say goodbye to him and go get ready for school." She was calm, too calm. Too cold. She was colder than me. I shook my head, "Not going."

"Stop your little tantrum, go upstairs and get dressed." Her tone held considerable more force. I'd had it. What was the worst she could do, kick me out?

"Make me," I said, turning on my heel and storming up the stairs. I ran the rest of the way to my bedroom and slammed the door, turning the lock and sinking down against it. The curtains fluttered as the window was violently shoved upward and I nearly screamed. Romulus climbed in a minute later, landing on his feet as he hopped down. He grinned, "Forgot my shoes." The grin was gone in an instant, though. He saw the tears running down my face in liquid form, the flush of my cheek and he stepped forward. I pushed off the door and ran to him, flinging my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest. He didn't freeze this time. His hold was crushing, fluid, clutching my body to his. My entire body felt weak and practically lifted off the floor. He was strong and he was _there,_ he was supporting me when everything I had was coming loose. I twisted my fingers in his shirt against his back. He did lift me then and climbed onto the bed with me, allowing me to bury my face into the crook of his warm neck and sob breathlessly and caress his thrumming, steady pulse. He shivered slightly with all of the cold wrapped around him, but as my tears escalated, he began to kiss me. He drew my face back to brush my tears away, his claws gently tracing under my eyes with the soft brush of his thumbs. It felt very intimate when he touched me. I felt better. His palms wiped away the wetness and his lips very lightly pressed to mine. They were damp with runny tears and cool with shaky breaths, but they warmed under his quickly. The way he kissed me was different. He wasn't indulging anymore, he wasn't a teenage boy stealing kisses with his first girlfriend while they waited for her parents to come home. It was warm. It was real. It made my heart beat quicken and my breath come even more shakily. I knew why it hurt so much to think of him being banished from my home; because I didn't belong here until he told me I did. I didn't feel like a part of anything until he'd made the effort to include me. I shouldn't, by any nature, have been falling in love with Romulus, but while I was kissing him in my bed I knew I was.

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek over and over again. The stinging calmed. He leaned over me, tending to me like one of his own. I felt the slight brush of his tongue and giggled, making him smile. "I don't want to see you cry." It was a simple statement, but carried weight. He was catching on quickly. Just when that occurred to me, he tacked on, "Ever."

My cheeks warmed. I brushed my fingers against his jaw and sighed, "Am overwhelmed. Do not know what to do."

"I hardly listen to my parents, what makes yours think I'm going to?"

The very mention of the plural word made me sick. My smile fell and he guided my chin upward, "I mean the teach."

That was cute. _Teach._ I smiled, "Even if she here, you come?"

"Worst comes to worst, I sneak in the window," he murmured, kissing my lips lightly. "It's not that hard for a wolf to climb."

I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. His snaked around my back, drawing out the most romantic kiss he'd ever given me. A light smile touched his lips, "Meet me downstairs in twenty minutes. I'll be waiting by the tree."

I blushed and nodded. The nagging feeling continued to linger that something was more wrong than I saw, but I would have to establish that myself.

...

By lunch, I was just looking for the relaxation that came with being with Romulus. I was sick of listening to vampire-versus-werewolf talk, I was sick of listening to everyone and everything. Fighting with Grace had brought my good mood crashing down harshly and it had yet to lift. My stomach was empty from a lack of breakfast to add to my misery. A nice, large lunch with the pack was the only thing I wanted for my afternoon.

Frankie paused me in the lunchroom while I was looking for Romulus, "We have to talk to Bloodgood."

After this morning, I wasn't in the mood to do anything remotely resembling that, but my eyes finally focused on the slowly segregating ranks. My eyes flickered back to her. Her heterochromatic eyes locked on my face, pleading with her kindest expression. I glanced to Romulus with the other wolf boys and sighed, nodding once, "Okay."

Her brows furrowed, "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "Had fight with Grace this morning. She being difficult. Will not be easy to talk to."

Ever the optimist, she either ignored my comment or brushed it off. Either way, I wished she'd acknowledged the beginning. That was the only downside to having a friend like Frankie; the greater good was always on her mind. I bit the inside of my cheek and pushed open the door. "Headmistress Bloodgood? Anybody?"

"No one in here but horse," I pointed out, edging past her. Dusty, travel-worn boxes sat around the room. Covered artifacts, things I vaguely recognized. I opened a trunk and stepped back to allow a pair of spirits to escape. My eyes narrowed, "He certainly make himself at home."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Grace snap, "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"We were looking for you," Frankie said quickly, "We wanted to talk to you about Van Helscream."

"Why?" she replied, her eyes narrowed skeptically. My eyes wandered, settling on a leather sheath. I grasped it and tucked it under my bag while Frankie was talking. "Do his methods seem odd to you?"

"Francie, he is a monster expert. You are not, now run along." Grace's dismissive tone made my eyes flick to Frankie. She nodded and rushed out just as Nightmare began to panic. The door shut sharply behind us before we both heard, quite loudly, "_Nightmare, stop! Dumb animal!"_

The thought hit me the moment Frankie, sparking, grabbed my arms, "That's not Bloodgood."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Frankie's words had stopped my heart and relieved it at the same time. Grace would never have been that way to me. She would've never laid a hand on me, she would've never treated Nightmare with such indifference, she would've never brought a human into our house. Maybe the thought sounded as racist as the werewolves, but that was the least of my problems. Frankie pulled me along to get the others before the little assembly in the courtyard. I saw Romulus outside the cafeteria and nearly stopped to grab hold of him, but we hardly had time. The more people that knew, the easier we could understand. Had he hypnotized her? Was it a shapeshifter? Magic? A _demon_?

We met them by the main entrance and my heart was slamming against my ribcage. Frankie pulled Lagoona, Draculaura, Cleo and Clawdeen into a tight circle and whispered to them, "There is something very wrong here."

"Frankie, we've been listening to your conspiracy theories all day," Cleo said nonchalantly. "Grace" brushed past me, making my spine go rigid with cold. My eyes flicked back to Van Helscream. I resisted every urge to slick the stairs and demand he tell me what was going on. Firsts balled, I looked back to Frankie. She whispered with them until they grew distracted. I stared at her face, watching her desperation build until she grabbed onto my wrist again, "She _drank_ with her _finger!_"

"What?" Clawdeen asked, clearly not having been paying attention. Neither had I, honestly. I was more aware that there was a being in my house that didn't belong there. But Lagoona reaffirmed her claim and I took a step back, breaking Frankie's hold. My back collided with someone solid and my head snapped around just as Romulus's hand settled on my back. His dark brows knitted, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, but before I could explain, Van Helscream began speaking.

"In efforts to congratulate her efforts on monster unity and equality, we hereby present Headmistress Bloodgood with this statue."  
I was so glad he got to the point, because I didn't think I could stand a speech. If my blood had been running like ice, it had stopped entirely when I saw the stone figure of Grace, obviously attempting to shield herself. Frankie caught on before the thought actively pierced my mind. Romulus noticed something was wrong instantly, his hold tracing up to my biceps and squeezing firmly, "Abbey. _Abbey._ What's wrong?"

"She is stone," I whispered, staring at the statue. It slammed into my chest. I grabbed his jacket in return and words rushed free like he'd broken a dam, "Mama is stone. That thing there is not Mama. Is not Grace. Thing you saw today, not Grace. Swear to you. Frankie know, Blue know-"

His eyes darkened. He glanced over his shoulder to the other werewolves; they were occupied with further hostility toward the vampires. His eyes flicked back to me, "I'm staying with you again. We're getting her keys and we're keeping the place locked, got it?"

His mind must've made the same jump as mine, but he wasn't comprehending what I was. I gaze desperately into his eyes, "Grace is _stone,_ Romulus. The statue!"

"I know," he nearly growled, "And we'll fix this. We'll find something. But right now, you and Frankie and Blue are the only ones that know about it. So we should really keep it a priority to keep you _safe_."

He spoke the logic that just wasn't coming to mind. I nodded, allowing him to drag me along. I was allowing a lot of that today, but my mind just wasn't catching up with the rest of me. Instead of the quick pace Frankie had kept, he walked rather calmly down the hall with my fingers locked in his. His grip was so tight it might've been painful if he squeezed, but it felt nice. He was strong. My gaze fell to his arm, taking in the sight of his tense forearm. He was powerful, so powerful that he might've been able to rip someone apart with his bare hands. His biceps were even bigger, even stronger. He never looked that strong when he was relaxed. Romulus was quietly powerful, persuasive and easier in speaking than acting.

His eyes flicked to me restlessly, "What?" His tone somehow remained light and almost teasing. I could've kissed him right there for trying to make me feel normal, but instead I tugged him toward the office. I pushed open the door and released his hand to dash inside and take a few things off the desk. Firstly, the roster. I _would_ find out what was going on and why she was looking at the files. Secondly, her keys; I did not need her coming home to find out what we were doing. Thirdly, and possibly the most importantly, I began ransacking the rest of the files. They were mostly student records, unimportant things about grades, behavior and attendance, and I grabbed all of the new ones and shoved them in the back. Quickly, I locked that drawer and felt around for the hidden compartment, popping it open and gathering all of her things. I shoved them in my bag before turning my gaze onto Van Helscream's trinkets. I couldn't take it all. I probably didn't have room for anything of it, but I did grab a pair of bolt-cutters and free Nightmare from her chains. She looked at me in relief. Romulus's gaze flickered back. A mirror clattered to the floor from the desk and I picked it up hastily, forgetting how cold my crystal had amped up to be. It was coated in seconds, cracking from the temperature change the moment it touched the desk's surface. I removed my crystal in a rush, dropping it into my bag with the rest and rubbing my hands on my fur trim to warm myself enough to touch Nightmare. "Come with, horse."

Relieved, Nightmare trotted off with us. Romulus glanced down either hall before shutting the door in our wake, leaving no evidence of our presence but a missing horse, a locked drawer and a broken mirror.

...

After locking up Nightmare and allowing Romulus to run across the street for his much-needed supplies, we locked up and he went to unpack. I took the opportunity to photograph my evidence and email my father. Even if there weren't many instances when he checked his computer, I knew he would eventually. If something happened...he needed to know. That was the least I could provide.

_Papa,  
Are you well? How is the village? I miss you. I miss you more than you'll probably get to see. Some things have gone down here, Papa. Bad blood has risen between the werewolves and the vampires. Grace is trapped in a stone prison and someone is taking her place. I have a suspicion it has to do with a human man by the title Van Helscream who has come to us under false pretense. Attached is just one of the things that I've seen of his- on further examination, it looks like a fire dagger from another yeti tribe. Also attached is picture of boy..._  
I quickly backspaced and sighed, continuing on.  
_boyfriend, Romulus. He is taking good care of me, Papa. If anything happens, I will try to make sure he's safe. He has siblings and a family that needs him. And I'll make sure he'll tell you what happened. As long as he's still here, you'll get your answers. I won't let Van Helscream win. Even if it's just me and it takes the last of my strength, I'm not going to let him. I love you, Papa. It's going to be okay. I'll make you proud.  
xoxo Abbey_

I hit send and leaned back in my chair, sighing to myself. My palms seemed attracted to my eyes. Even with my cryptic, honor-bound message, I was still comforted by the knowledge that I wasn't alone in the house. I clicked on the music website and rose, tucking things safely away beside my diary. I left my crystal hanging off a card-holder that Grace had bought for me. The only thing I didn't put away was the fire dagger. I unsheathed it instead and ran my fingers over the smooth metal. It was warm to the touch and if it sliced my skin, it would burn with the heat of a thousand suns. It was a weapon of war.

I felt his presence in the doorway before I acknowledged it, sighing softly before re-sheathing it and placing it behind a stack of DVDs in the shelf above my desk.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"Fire dagger. Used in yeti warfare, long time ago. People did not use for very long time." I closed out the music and powered down the computer restlessly. He edged into my room with the sleeves of his button down pushed to his elbows again. He had no idea how attractive he looked that way. A curl of chocolate brown hair draped over his forehead as he perched on the edge of the bed. I leaned back in the chair to brush it away. My lips pressed together when he looked at me. It was a different kind of look than the usual affection, there was a longing in his eyes that I understood too well. He caught my hand before I could draw all the way back. I rose on instinct, crossing the small space between us. His lips pressed gently against my hand, his running softly up my arm. It was a wordless begging for permission, a promise that he seemed to understand a bit better than I did. I cupped his face, his lips brushing the inside of my arm before none too gently pushing him onto his back. The animal flashed in his eyes.

"You tell me I am not different," I murmured, crawling over him and resting a knee on either side of his waist, "Did you tell me truth?"

Forest green was darkening. His claws wrapped in the lace at the edge of my cami, edging it up just slightly before forcing himself to stop. Instinct was battling with logic. I rested my hands on his shoulders, weighing him down until he answered me. "Yes," he half-growled. His voice was husky, raspy and more intimate than I'd ever expected to hear. "You're a white wolf t' me. Mysterious...unknown...beautiful and _rare._" His voice was growing more animalistic. I felt his claws against my skin and burning warmth from the both of us. He forced himself to let go, "Put on the crystal."

I climbed off, grabbing it and clasping it around my neck. I had only just turned back when he took a firm hold on my waist, pulling our chests together. Animalistic lust took his eyes. He lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me with the kind of desperation that I could expect a man willing to go to war for someone he loved to have. It must've weighed a hundred times more on him than it did on me. I had Grace to fight for, he had his pack. His family. His honor, his status, _me._ I was breathless quickly and it shouldn't have been possible for anyone to know how to kiss as well as he did. My thoughts scattered. I didn't need words to urge him on, my claws digging into his shoulders and his into my hips. He physically lifted me and dropped me back on my bed, landing on top of me with such force I thought it might crack. The impact of his body against mine, a clash of cool and warm- not hot and cold- was pleasing. It felt right to be locked in his arms with his hands grasping feverishly at fabric, hesitating to release the animal that had already become undone. My fingers locked in his hair, barely giving us the distance to breathe.

Romulus pulled away suddenly, growling and gripping the edge of my bed. Flushed and gasping for air, my unfocused eyes remained on him and finally saw all of the glory of the alpha male the other werewolves saw. He shook his head. I touched my lower lip, surprised at the wetness, and found my fingers tinted red.

"You asked me if I loved you," he snarled quietly, "If I didn't love you, would I be here? If I didn't love you, would I stop myself before I hurt you?"

"I trust you," I whispered, my face flushing a little more.

"The full moon is coming, Abbey. I'm getting stronger than I know what to do with. If I hurt you..." His eyes spoke all the words he couldn't get out. We left each other so flustered and speechless that words became optional. I sat up and pulled him closer by his collar. He may not have wanted to move, but he did at my will, eyes flickering down before returning to my face.

"Is just risk you have to take, isn't it?"

He let out a soft exhale, "You'll regret it."

I shook my head, "Have never been so sure."

Frankie told me that love happened when you were ready to jump off a building to save someone. I had told my father not twenty minutes ago that I intended to keep Romulus safe, whether he had the chivalrous idea of the exact opposite or not. Keeping him safe meant that I would make the jump from a building if it was required of me. I may have had an advantage with the crystal, but the thought was still there with or without it. I knew I was in love with Romulus. For a few heartbeats, we looked at each other and came to our own realizations. Then, very gently, he leaned forward and took my face in his hands again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I yawned and rolled on my back, colliding my arm with Romulus's chest. He grunted and buried his face in the pillow, an arm draped lazily over my waist. "Five more minutes," he slurred into the pillow. I rubbed my eyes and glanced to him. It was a very overwhelming sight, watching Romulus sleep. I think I realized for the first time that he wasn't just a boy, that I didn't just like him, and that neither of us would probably ever be the same again. The desperation and beauty of first love had taken hold and it was replacing everything I knew with something more special. His hair was messy from sleep, sticking up in all directions. My eyes wandered over his bare back, cheeks warming slightly at the red lines running over his skin and even more at the memories the sight triggered. I'd never noticed how muscular he really was; the last time I'd seen him without his shirt, I'd been too preoccupied to look. His foot hung out of the blankets, the rest of them barely covering his lower back. Everything about him was solid, strong and lean; he was made for power and speed. I shifted a little closer, attempting to smooth my hair with a brush of my fingers but giving up when I felt the tangles. My hands ran over his arms, lips pressing to his shoulder softly over and over again. I ran my fingers through his hair and twirled the curls around my fingers. He released a sigh, "Move your hand a little lower."

I adjusted my positioning with a small smile, resting my hand against his back. He lifted his head, eyes still half-lidded, and kissed me softly. We both broke into sleepy smiles, my fingers still twisting the soft, haphazard locks. "Morning," he murmured with a mixture of surprise and happiness in his voice.

"Morning," I replied, finally untangling my fingers from his hair. He rolled over and reached out. I let him pull me in close and settle in. The gentle brush of his claws untangled my hair and brought me enough relaxation to long to go back to sleep, even if we couldn't. He leaned in, pressing a light kiss to my shoulder. "Stay home today."

I shook my head; like hell I'd let him start something with the vampires. I pushed myself up a bit, meeting his eyes. Everything about him was warm and soft and safe. I ran my index finger along the definition in his bicep as he studied my face, probably trying to read my expression. "Mama will be happy to meet you for real."

"You're that optimistic, huh?" he murmured, tangling his fingers in the ends of my hair. I paused and shook my head, "No. But can hope."

He sighed and pushed himself up. I rolled onto my back, watching him rise and gather up his clothes sheepishly. I smiled down at the remains of my night shirt and picked it up, draping it on even though the lower half seemed like it was made of fringe. He blushed. "Sorry."

I shrugged and stretched as I shuffled over to his room. He followed, both to get ready and out of curiosity. I tugged open the drawer and stole the purple shirt out of the top. He rose a brow, "What are you doing?"

"Replacing." I took off my nightshirt and folded it before tucking it in the place his had just laid. He burst out laughing. His eyes glinted playfully, making the action of his examination all the more innocent. His cheeks flushed slightly, "You can take the bathroom first."

I closed the space between us and rose on my toes to kiss his cheek, "You are sweetheart."

His cheek warmed under my lips. I couldn't resist swatting at his backside as I walked out. He laughed, turning around with a not-so-innocent warning in his eyes, "Abbey, really?"

I flashed him a smile before scurrying back to my room to get ready. Eventually, we met up downstairs for breakfast. The playful mood had hushed as both of us returned to planning and worrying about the coming day. There was a load of texts from Frankie on my phone, detailing several different plans. She knew what had happened to Grace, thankfully, and how to fix it. I had the feeling she'd been up half the night or more trying to plan out how she was going to handle this. Finally, after deleting all of them and not even bothering to read half of them, I came to an email alert and opened it eagerly. There was only one sentence, to be expected with my father's limited English, but it hadn't made anything less effective.

_Know that weapon. Pulled it from your mother's chest._

Romulus hopped over the stairs, the sound startling me. How long had I been staring at the screen? My chest clenched in a mixture of fury, fear and agony. My eyes lifted when he entered and he must've seen the knowing in my face. He scowled and rushed around the table, reaching out to me. I placed my hand on the center of his chest. "Vampires are your problem," I spoke slowly and deliberately, "But when it Van Helscream's time...you step back and let me."

He was about to protest. I didn't know what he saw in my face, but it shut him up. He nodded once. I turned around, scanning the counter. I picked up an apple, staring at its shiny crimson surface. My hand didn't leave his chest. Absolute hatred coursed through my veins. I wanted to destroy it. His fingers laced through mine, causing my eyes to lift. A muted kind of fury was in his expression.

"Speak thoughts," I whispered, "Am not mind reader."

"I want to destroy whatever is making you look at the world like that. That look should probably scare me, but it just pisses me off. I want to protect you from things like these-"

I cut him off, "Do not need protection. I am not little girl like your friends."

He straightened up, eyes widening slightly in surprise. I don't think anyone had pushed him as far as I did at that moment. His expression softened with muted hurt, "I'm just trying to help."

"Do not need it," I replied, releasing his hand. I grabbed money for lunch out of the jar and went to get my backpack, throwing a glance over my shoulder. I hated that I'd caused the pain in his eyes. "Please, Romy...trust me. Am happy you care, but need you to trust what I do."

"I do," he replied, "but you have no idea what you're asking me to do. It's my instinct to protect my pack, and as an Alpha, I just can't let you go off on your own like that."

"Won't be," I replied. I went to get my stuff and packed it up. He didn't follow. Instead, he was waiting for me by the door with his stuff. I didn't look away from his eyes once as I leaned up and kissed him very lightly. He returned it, gazing down into my eyes before I let go of him and slipped out the door.

...

Spectra sent out a Ghostly Gossip update, getting Van Helscream and the imposter out of the office. With our iCoffins on conference call, I watched from outside the building, following them behind the windows. Frankie was complaining about the lock they'd put in, but everything had changed. Romulus had noble intentions, I didn't anymore. I didn't intend to let him leave the grounds of Monster High. They entered the gym and my claws clicked against the window, spreading a bit of frost across the corner. I could've given anything to reach through and coat the floor in ice. He'd fall, I'd climb in and push over the trophy case, and that would be the end of that. But they emerged quickly; too quickly for my tastes. "They approach."

"I need more time!" Frankie said in a panic.

"I'm on it," Lagoona replied. I raced back across the lawn and up the front stairs to meet them, pausing just inside. There was a delay, but they took off down the main hall. My fists clenched and I followed back toward the stairs. In a moment, Frankie flashed by, grabbed my wrist and pulled me down toward the pool with a box vaguely resembling a jewelry box in hand. If I planted my feet, I could turn back. I could take care of this now...but I wanted to savor it. I wanted to plan something absolutely monstrous. I wanted revenge, not just to avenge...

Frankie grinned as she dashed in, looking down at Lagoona as she popped up out of the water. She released my hand to readjust the box, breaking into a grin. "Okay, you guys...we'll come back tonight. It's a new moon, you know-"

"I can't," Blue answered, a light blush on her cheeks, "Gil and I are going out. It's our first date since he's been back."

"That's okay, Lagoona. You've done enough," Frankie replied, glancing to me. I nodded; it would be nice to trade information with Grace. Maybe we'd get the chance to take care of two events in one night. I felt a cold chill down my spine before we dispersed and threw a glance over my shoulder to make sure no one was following. Ducking into the hallway, I collided with someone rather tiny and glanced uneasily at the vampire that had bounced off. Ruby eyes widened in the sphere of cold, curly, dark hair catching the crystals of frost. "Oh _god,_" she muttered, walking off before I had the chance to apologize. A familiar growl sounded overhead before being joined by an even more familiar outburst of joy, "Abbey!"

I glanced up with relief to find Rocco and Kate on the steps above me. I dashed up and pulled him into an equally enthusiastic hug. His sister smiled; it looked like she had gut pain. "So, you've gotten Rom wrapped around your little finger."

I shrugged. Rocco brought me down the stairs, grinning, "We were gonna grab lunch with the pack, wanna come?"

I glanced to Kate, "Is he okay?"

"Okay?" The icy surface seemed to break instantly, a twisted little smirk crossing her face, "Apparently, you're the best damned thing to ever happen to him."

My cheeks warmed. Rocco broke into a grin, "Yeah. He's trying to be macho, but I think he's in love with you." Love. Love was a beautiful feeling. I was about to reply when we entered the cafeteria and Romulus was rising from the table, looking at the vampires. Kate's ears flattened and Rocco dropped his arm, "Oh no."


	12. Chapter 12

_Ah, so someone's caught it! Yes, White Wolf does take place during the timeline of Fright On! Good job Transformers Fan!_

**Chapter 12**

Kate and Rocco went to back Romulus. Instead of doing just that, I forced myself between the two alpha males and pushed them apart, "Down boys."

Romulus's eyes flashed, but he backed off. The other male, Bram, stepped back in response to the cold. His girlfriend looked twice as irritated as he seemed to be. I glanced at Romulus. His irritated expression grew warmer, more wicked, "Go ahead, Abbey. Take out your fury on the fairy. I bet he sparkles in the sunlight too."

Bram hissed. I caused the air around him to go frigid so he would back off, but he didn't as much as I wanted him to. I turned fully toward Romulus. He cringed with my back to them, but I trusted them more than he did. Grace would've never let them in if they didn't have something redeemable in them. "What is wrong with you?" I whispered.

"Plenty, but he's most of my problem," Romulus snarled, glaring over my shoulder. This time, there was a pair of hisses. I turned my head toward them, "Have got this."

"That's _very_ comforting," Gory replied, "I'm sure we'd feel better if you put your little pet on a leash."

"Like the one he's got you on?" Romulus shot back. I stamped my foot, freezing the tile and drawing attention, "Enough! Romulus, stop!"

I could've understood if it was a legitimate reason for them to dislike each other, but I didn't see any reason. They were both being children. I looked at him; he understood where I was coming from. He knew I wanted to keep Grace's dream alive as long as possible, but it was crumbling and I couldn't stop it. Eventually, he signaled the pack to back down, but judging by the way they sat with eyes trained on the vampires, it was only a temporary armistice. I looked at him with utter betrayal. He mirrored the look completely. I took a deep breath and walked away from him, completely unsurprised when he followed me into the hall. I spun around by the lockers, stopping short just enough for him to nearly run into me, and I pushed him against them. He gripped my arms forcefully. I was somewhere between kissing him, smacking him and crying against him. Everything was coming forward in a dizzying rush of emotion. "Do not do that again."

"I'm not your dog," he growled.

My eyes decided that they would tear despite the cold on my skin. I pressed my palms to them to soothe them and let my hands fall quickly afterward in defeat, "Never said that."

"There's something you're not telling me," he replied, "and it's making you treat me like I'm stupid. Abbey, come on. I can handle it, whatever it is."

I shook my head; I couldn't even handle it myself, how could I expect him to? But he grabbed my arms with more force, almost enough for his claws to pierce my skin. It felt nice, being clutched so desperately. It felt like he needed me. His eyes glimmered and he leaned forward a bit, his first instinct to kiss me, but he paused and searched my eyes instead. "Abbey, tell me."

"I need you to trust me," I breathed, the cool fanning his face. He released his grip, closing his eyes for a moment. He let his hands fall, "Fine." I knew he was angry, but there was nothing I could do. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. His eyes opened once more, giving me a flash of emerald pain. I pressed my lips together and shook my head once, squeezing his hand before stepping away. He caught it, keeping our eyes locked. He pulled me back and brought my knuckles to his lips, "I can't say I've never loved a tough woman. Just be careful."

I had gone from questioning to knowing what I loved about him all at once. He treated me like his equal. He wasn't intimidated by me, he didn't give me pet names and he didn't treat me like I was stupid. He trusted my judgement and he somehow loved me, despite my difference from the others. He was too good for me. He was better than I ever thought I'd get, more popular and more handsome than anyone I deserved. Somehow I resisted the urge to kiss him and squeezed his hand in my own, "I will."

It hurt us both to pull apart. We were like different kinds of putty. We were pushed closer and molded together so that when we were pulled apart, the colors were mixed. When our hands did finally break contact, he tucked the curl back again. His eyes hardened, "I don't know if I can promise you that I won't do something about those arrogant bloodsuckers."

"I did not ask you to promise," I replied. He started slightly, surprised that I held his gaze. I continued despite his surprise, "Just wait for me. Please. Trust me, Romulus."

He couldn't do it tonight. He wouldn't. He'd wait for a significant trigger. By the end of tonight, they wouldn't have a reason to go to war. I promised myself that as I finally broke his gaze and walked away.

...

We stayed after school, Frankie and I. When the coast was clear, we ducked out under the rising, evening moon and paused before the statue. "Which one is it, red or green?"

I took a handful of the green powder and sprinkled it on one of the statues near the steps, watching it spring to life with animation. My eyes flicked back to her, "Is the green one."

"Come on Bloodgood, we need you," Frankie murmured as she took a handful of powder and blew on it. I did the same. The stone around the statue seemed to coagulate and fracture before reaching a semi-liquid state, falling away in melted chunks. I took the box just before Grace's head fell into Frankie's hands. Relief was coupled with the feeling that we were being watched. I walked over to the brush and set the box down, nestled against the side of the stairs. Grabbing my keys, I pretended to pick them up and tucked them in my little bag before walking over to Grace and Frankie again.

"Clawd?" Draculaura asked, wandering out from the surrounding brush.

"Draculaura?" Frankie asked. My senses hit high alert. _Oh no. Oh no._ It was a trap. It was a set up and we had walked right into it. I grabbed Grace's arm. She turned, just as Howleen said, "Hah! A vampire!"

"Howleen!?" Frankie said. At least someone was catching on.

"What's going on?" the youngest wolf asked, wandering over toward us. Once we were all close, I noticed something skitter nearby. A little box flashed and suddenly, the ground was no longer under our feet. Bars trapped us like animals. I grabbed ahold of one, my temper flaring and causing the crystal to react with even deeper sub-arctic cold. Van Helscream walked down the stairs and around the statue to face us, meeting our gaze. "That was too easy. But I guess there's a reason why I'm such an expert on monster kind."

Frankie gasped. I glared at him. If he moved a little closer, he'd be close enough to snap his neck. He grinned before taking ahold of the bars and pushing forcefully. Howleen fell backward. I didn't move. Our eyes were locked, expressions set in the same tenacious hatred for each other and their subsequent species. My mind flickered back to Romulus and to my phone sitting in my locker. _Damn it._ He gave another hard shove, barely budging the cage. I didn't move.

"My name is Abbey Bominable," I said, "You killed my mother."

It seemed to strike a realization in him as it silenced my friends. He smiled slightly, "I remember."

"When you get within my reach, I will kill you," I replied. Instead of being afraid of the threat, he merely walked around to the other side and pulled forcefully, dragging the lot of us across the ground and toward the stairs. The pattern continued; maybe it was the technique of lifting bodies, but he managed to get the cage into the catacombs. I sat, peacefully, watching and assessing. Grace was watching me more than anyone. Men like Hamlet, they took their revenge in increments. Men like action heroes did it all at once. I didn't think that we'd be trapped very long, because when his pace began to stammer, I rose and I walked across to the other side. Gripping the bars, I reached out, only to have the cage spun and shoved. There was the sharp, metallic clanking of a chain on a hook and something lifted us. Draculaura screamed, grabbing onto the bars. Heat was the first thing I was aware of and instinct told me to shy away. It shifted from my side to the floor beneath me, bringing me to my toes. Even with my crystal on high, I felt physically sick being so close to it. A short gap put the cage over a pit. How very Bond Villain.

"Why are you doing this?" Howleen whined.

I didn't care enough about his whole villainous speech to pay much attention. But I felt my hands getting physically numb with cold and the frost spreading under my feet and over my skin. If we did fall in, I'd probably have a few minutes of excruciating pain before dying. It was enough to kick up my adrenaline and force my mind to focus. Van Helscream didn't care who he destroyed to get what he wanted, he'd do it anyway. He'd kill a few girls to get a school shut down-

_Oh my god._

Romulus.

Romulus would fight back. He'd fight for Howleen and he'd fight for me. I didn't particularly like the vampires, but they didn't deserve to die...and if they didn't...I couldn't breathe. I physically couldn't get the thick, hot air in and out of my lungs anymore. If it was alpha to alpha, I didn't doubt that he'd get his claws in Bram. Then Bram's mate would take out Romulus while he thought he had the upper hand. Maybe they could handle the pack, they were older than all of us combined. I crumpled to my knees, met with searing pain as the frost melted and my skin responded to the heat. The crystal was glowing, forcing cold over my skin, forcing my body into a shocked state of cold. My hands were shaking. Grace looked at me, desperate to help but unsure of how. My whole body was locked for a solid minute with the knowledge that we were going to die and so were they. It wasn't just the murder of a couple girls, it would be the fight among children to start a war. We'd be casualties. Our families would take sides and the wars would break out all over again. Daddy knew I was with the wolves. He'd fight against Dracula. I'd be responsible for the pack's downfall, for the vampires' triumph. What if Frankie's family chose them? Howleen's would surely. And Grace had me. What if the wolves won? The bloodshed would be too much.

"Abbey, breathe," Frankie murmured. I looked down at my hands, shaky and blue with excruciatingly slow blood flow. I felt like I was dying in reaction to the cold as well as the heat. I did, though. I took a deep gasp and a crystallizing tear fell from the corner of my eyes, rolling off my cheek and splattering with a jeweled _clink_ on the metal floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We sat around the hallway and waited for Howleen to show up. The pack social group thing was nice, but most of us had known each other for years. Clawd didn't even show up, making the reconnecting point of it pretty pointless. After a while of waiting, Rocco started shifting next to Kate, whimpering nervously. I watched my phone for fifteen minutes, waiting for her to send some kind of word, or even to hear from Abbey. I remembered while sitting that she'd left her phone and got up. Rocco sprung to his feet quickly, "I'll come with you?"

Kate got up, looking at me with a slightly raised brow. I nodded, "Guys, just...chill out here."

Deugi had his attention focused on some game, he probably didn't even hear me. With muted boredom, a couple phones sounded texts at the same time. I didn't pay any attention to it, heading out into the main building and walking down to the library where I'd seen them last. Looking in past the door, I noticed it was empty. An edge clawed at the pit of my stomach.

A force slammed into my shoulder, flipping me around and pinning me to the door. I grabbed the arms of the pissed-off little vampire that was glaring at me, her fangs stark white against her blood red mouth. "_Where is she?!"_

Kate growled, but there were others backing her. I released one hand to grab the other, forcibly prying her fingers off my arm. She didn't budge, but neither did I. I leaned in, meeting her gaze and growling in her face, "Back. The fuck. Up."

She hissed as she stepped back, eyes narrowed behind her glasses. Righting them like I disturbed them, she glanced back to her boyfriend as he appeared at her side. Rocco's ears were flat, but Kate was ready to flank. For a girl who dressed like a priss half the time, she got my respect. I glared at the blond and the blond glared at me.

"Might wanna put your girlfriend on a leash there, Perez."

Glasses threw a glance back to the blond, her eyes narrowed. He took her hand, speaking slowly and calmly like he was talking to a child, "Where is Draculaura?"

"Hell if I know," I growled, "What's it to you?"

"They have Howleen," Kate growled, offering up her phone. I took it, glancing down at the blog post before back up at them. Clawd probably dumped her. She probably went to them and they wanted to make an example of Howleen. Before I could answer, Rocco blurted, "With us, and you can't have her back!"

"We know that, you illiterate little shit," Glasses snapped. Normally, I followed the proper manners my mom taught me. Don't pick on girls, don't pick on kids with glasses, and don't hit them. She was both and I was getting to the point where I wanted to do it anyway, manners be damned. Abbey would understand if I didn't help her with her little crusade, not when Howleen's life was probably in danger. I took a stalking step toward the blond; I was probably a good four or five inches taller than him, but he still acted like he was tough. Rocco was a little wimp like him, that was why I kept my runt close.

"Touch her once and you'll never get your vampire back."

His girlfriend hissed and shot him an uneasy look. Rocco smacked my arm and growled, mutedly, "Dude, she's a princess!"

That was a plot twist I could work with. I glanced at Glasses, addressing her this time, "It'd probably piss her dad off to hear what kind of company she's keeping, wouldn't it?"

"What do you want, dog?" she growled.

"Give up Howls. Then we'll give you the girl." There was one problem, we'd have to find her first. The lead two glanced at each other. Finally, Blond spoke up again, "Give us Draculaura, we'll give you back the puppy."

I wanted to tell him it wasn't a deal, but I just nodded once. They glanced at each other before disappearing down the hall. Kate grabbed my arm forcefully, "There's a little problem with your plan, chief. We don't have her."

"Then find her," I growled, "Find her and...bribe her with candy or something. Just get Draculaura over here."

"Was that an order?" she asked. I glanced at her. She smirked, saluted and headed off down the other hall. Rocco and I were left by the library. I pulled out my phone and called Abbey's place, leaving a message for when she got back. "Abbey, I need to talk to Draculaura. Or you talk to her. Listen, the bloodsuckers took Howleen for a bargaining chip. They think we have her."

"Draculaura," Rocco called for clarification.

"Call me," I replied. I hesitated to hang up though, glancing back to him before I did. He raised both brows and broke into a grin. I had to hand it to the kid, he and his sister were like fire and ice. She was constant, hellish depression and he was innocent optimism. I started back for our den and he ran to catch up after the first few steps, cutting me off to walk backward in front of me, "You fell hard, didn't you?"

"Your sister's not my type," I said, playing dumb.

"Abbey," he said like it was the most obvious statement in the world. Maybe it was. I tried to shut up when I talked about her, but maybe it didn't work as well as I thought it did. She made me want to go on for hours. I had a little too much to say about her and all of it was good. I didn't answer him. I fell for her weeks ago, I just kept falling harder and harder after that. Last night was heaven and seeing her in pain today put me in the seventh circle of hell. I didn't want her to change, I just wanted her to accept my help.  
The worry changed from worrying about Howleen to worrying about Abbey, and I didn't head back to the den. Instead, I headed out to the courtyard. It was dark and my parents were probably flipping their shit, but-

The statue was gone. Howleen told me they were planning on screwing with it, but not destroying it. Something snapped. They had probably been here. They had probably caught Abbey and Frankie off guard. Maybe they got a chance to liberate the headmistress, maybe not. Either way, the statue was gone and so was my girlfriend. Howleen was too little not to overpower. Hell, Frankie could've and I could've pushed her over with a finger. My nose twitched as I took in the smell of peppermint cold that had come with Abbey's skin, faded with time.

"Rom?" Rocco whimpered.

"They did something," I growled, "I feel it." I had the gut feeling that she was hurt or in trouble. They'd probably taken her too. She wasn't collateral like Howleen, though. My teeth grit and my stomach churned; they'd kill her. I'd done a little yeti research last time I was at home, her blood was probably like melted chocolate for them.

"Rom!" Rocco shouted. I realized I was clutching the base of the statue, carving claw marks into it and snarling like a half-crazed beast. The animal inside me knew about as much as I did and had a plan already. Abbey was _mine_ and Abbey was in _danger._ I had to find her. I had to do something. I stalked back in and snapped at him, "Go get the others."

He did, running at a full sprint while I tried to get my temper under control. Killing anybody wouldn't bring her to the spot on cue. I took a couple deep breaths before stalking toward their end of the hall and trying to pick up on her to no luck. If they didn't have her, that was good. That meant she'd probably just gotten Bloodgood out of there and in the chaos, taken her home. I didn't know where Van Helscream was, but he wouldn't go after a teacher and a couple girls. Even if he did, Abbey was tough enough to hold her own against a mortal. Vampires versus Abbey I had my doubts on, but not humans. No, my girl was tough enough to take down a human if she needed to. She'd cryogenically freeze the poor bastard before he saw what was coming. Give him a thousand years and he could probably tell his great-grand-brats how he got his ass kicked by a teenage girl. Rocco came with a few others anyway, just as the blond stalked up the way without his girl.

The thought crossed my mind that maybe Blond felt the same way about Glasses that I felt about Abbey, but it was doubtful. He was probably older than Draculaura. There was good in evil, they say, and Draculaura was probably the best the vampires got, and she wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box either.  
I signaled the others and we headed toward them, pausing inches apart. Man to man, whether it was man to pixie or not, was probably his deal. "This ends today."

"Agreed, we can't go on like this," Blond replied. It was kinda funny, I liked Draculaura enough to remember her name. This one? Only remembered it sounded like the name he made himself.

"Tonight. The field. Bring your full strength."

"Winner gets the school."

We shook on it and drew back in disgust. I wiped my hand on my shirt, but of course the pixie pulled out a fully loaded bottle of hand sanitizer. Christ, I didn't even have to fight him to be winning at this. Either his girl had him house trained, or she didn't know something pretty major.  
I wanted to call Abbey again. The feeling of terror hadn't subsided any, but if something had happened, it had happened already. The wolf was more inclined to finding our girl than fighting any battles. I glanced over my shoulder to Rocco, "Go find Clawd and Deenie. Have them look for Howls, Draculaura, Abbey and the others."

He nodded and took off, probably off to their place since I hadn't taken the time to pass along their numbers. He had Howleen's, though, I was pretty sure on that. There was no use calling her, not when we just _didn't know._ It was pretty stupid to go into a war blind, I admit. Worst came to worst, though, we'd pin them down and wrestle out what they knew. If they were as clueless as us, they could go, if they didn't try to kill us first.

"What's the plan, Rom?" Luken asked as I wandered outside.

"Go home and eat and meet me back here in three hours. Sneak out if you have to. But don't abandon the pack."

_A/N- Yes, minor details shifted to fit the plot! A day with the ghouls missing before someone noticed just seemed too farfetched, and who'd want to have a knock-down drag-out in a gym? And the plot thickens!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Howleen and Draculaura were going back and forth, irritating me almost as much as Frankie's optimism and Grace's pessimism. My gut was flipping and I was somewhere between freezing to death, suicide by heat to relieve that, or throwing up into the fire because I _simply could not establish a way to get myself out of this._ Them too, but mostly myself. There was nothing noble in my intentions, I wanted out to keep Romulus alive. I wanted out to fix what was going on. Kill Van Helscream, save my boyfriend, collapse in bed and sleep for ten hours. I didn't want very much, just to return to my normal life. This was not in the plan!

The sawing over my head had finally driven me insane. I hit the top and watched the ice spread from my hand, cracking the surface. The cracks spread until the creature I'd frozen solid fell in and shattered on the floor, denting it. The forces of the universe were definitely on my side. Frankie broke into a grin as I grabbed ahold of the bars on the side closest to the ground. The ice trickled from my skin outward, glazing them and freezing them to my skin. It hurt. It felt like I was about to tear off my skin, but a little blood would be a decent sacrifice for him. Just the thought of it did something to the crystal and to me. Cold exploded outward, coating the entire set of bars fast enough to fracture them. With a sharp push, they fell away, taking a layer of skin with them. Draculaura tensed. I balled my hands into fists and glanced back to them, "Go." There wasn't time for flowery. I jumped onto the naturally temperate ground and started running. My hands were dripping. Frankie made the leap and ran after me. I heard the rip of fabric and she called, "Abbey, wait!"

I glanced back, slowing for her to catch up. She offered white strips of cloth from her shirt. I glanced at her desperately, "Do you remember way back?"

She was wrapping my hands in silence before nodding once, "It's easy to get turned around in here, though..."

I didn't have time for that. My hands stung and the bandages weren't helping. With the one hand she'd accomplished, I nudged her along, "Go."

Howleen, Grace and Draculaura followed us after a moment. Frankie was taking too long. I was forced to walk at her side while she debated and decided things, urging on my irritation until I wanted to scream for her to just move and let me go on my own. Finally, fed up with the slow pace, Howleen burst past us both and took off in a dead sprint up the stairs. I didn't glance back once to signal to them to follow, I just gave chase after her. I could hear little gasps for air while she sniffed, attempting to breathe in the odd, shallow way she was. When she paused, I caught on to where we were. She panted, trying to catch her breath. I met her butterscotch eyes once. She broke into a breathless, exhilarated grin, "Go. Go get him."

She knew as well as I did and I resisted the urge to hug her as I did just that. Eventually, running up flights of stairs, I found the door and burst out into the cold night air. My crystal was still falling, causing the further cold to drive cold stabs through my skin. My hands ached, but I heard in the distance the growling and hissing of vampires and werewolves. My lungs were burning; I couldn't push on this way. I wrenched off the crystal, shoved it in my bag and took off toward them. It was the longest distance I'd ever had to run before in my life.

They came into sight quickly. He was at the head of the wolves, Deugi and Kate on either of his flanks. Bram and Gory were at the head of theirs, the others following like equal servants. A few vampires' gazes darkened and I knew the blood had soaked through, but I didn't care. I pushed through the pack and threw myself against him, practically tackling him over, "_No!"_

Romulus took a step, nearly toppling but grasping me tightly. He felt cool. That probably wasn't a good thing. He took one look at my flushed face, heaving chest and bloody hands and turned away from the vampires. Rocco rushed up at the moment my knees gave out. It was like waves of heat were taking over, smothering me, pushing the air down in my chest. Romulus held me to his chest, lowering to his knees and shedding his jacket, "Abbey, stay with me."

"Where's your necklace?" Rocco asked. He wasn't as naive as I thought. I reached for the bag, but he got it for me. Romulus's fingers slipped through mine as Rocco wrapped the sturdy chain around my neck and restored my temperature control. My hands shook, clutched around Romulus's. Despite the cold, he held me anyway, his arm wrapped tightly around my back and keeping my body pressed into the protection of his chest. "Shh," he murmured, kissing my forehead lightly, "I've got you."

"Abbey!" Frankie shouted, her voice rising an octave as she ran toward us. Romulus's head snapped up when she was inches away, a fierce growl rising from his chest. I squeezed his hand and sat up a little more, "Am okay, Romy." His eyes were darker than usual with protective possessiveness. I released his hand and ran my fingers over his jaw. The cold on his skin seemed to put him at ease, his gaze returning to me and becoming more human again. "I'm taking you home," he said before I had the chance to object. I glanced back at the school and shook my head, "No. Not yet."

"Dammit Abbey, you're overheated. You need-"

I didn't need him to tell me what I needed. I got up and looked over at the vampires. Howleen was hanging back by Rocco while Draculaura slipped past, going over to Bram and Gory and standing in front of them. She bit the inside of her cheek, lowered her eyes and nodded, "I'm okay." Gory pulled her in tightly. Even I could hear that she wasn't, but they formed a protective enclosure around her, blocking her from us. Romulus stood, his eyes never once leaving me. It was his job to protect people, but it was mine to do what needed to be done.

"Frankie," I spoke up, "Take Mama and Howleen home."

"Actually-" Rocco spoke up just as my attention landed on the speeding car that pulled up at the edge of the parking lot. My brows raised, but I recognized the occupants immediately. Howleen's ears flattened and she cussed under her breath.

"Draculaura!" Clawd shouted, rising from inside the car's rear door. Howleen glanced to Rocco with a scowl and shuffled over to her parents and older siblings. I glanced back at Romulus. He nodded once and tossed a glance over his shoulder toward the vampires. Draculaura had partially emerged from their cover at the call of her name. Clawd seemed to relax as he took off toward her. A few inches from the vampires, he stopped, aware of their glares. She broke into a smile, though, and closed the distance to bury her face in his chest quickly. He wrapped her in his arms. I threw Romulus a look, to which he sheepishly looked away from.

"What did you do?" I asked, sure to add all the accusation I could possibly put in a tone.

"Can we cover that later?" he asked, almost in a whimper. I nodded, taking the path I'd come back toward the school. Casketball practice must've just let out, as a small congregation of boys stood by the steps. "Abbey," Deuce called out, "What's going on?"

"War is called off, go home," I replied. It was only when I heard Romulus's steps following me that I spun around and prepared to snap at him to go home. He grabbed ahold of me and yanked me aside. I felt a rush of heat, throwing a glance over my shoulder to the human wielding supernatural weapons. With him close, I knew the crystal would cause him discomfort, but at this rate it was hard enough to think of his well-being with my own at stake. I kissed Romulus's cheek and pulled free of his arms to retaliate. The cold strengthened in the very center of my body before I formed my own blood into ice. I glanced over my shoulder and took off, dodging the heat. Romulus called my name. I slid my makeshift weapon from under my tourniquet and took my plunge. In the very same moment, Van Helscream looked up. The irises of his eyes turned grey and it was all over before I could finish it myself. Letting out a scream of frustration, I drove it in anyway only to have it shatter in my hand against solid stone. The red chips of ice clattered to the floor musically, but the sound did nothing for my temper. I'd never felt stronger. I'd never felt more like a monster. My hands coated in ice as I struck the solid stone over and over again until it chipped and fractured. Romulus grabbed ahold of my shoulders, but that only drove the frenzy.  
He nearly killed us both. He nearly destroyed everyone and everything we loved. There was no way I was going to just let him get away with it, whether he was next to dead now thanks to Deuce or not. He could come back from that and I wasn't about to let him. Romulus called my name over and over. I felt the impact bruise my knuckles, fracture my knuckles just a bit, but I kept it up. I kept it up until there was nothing left but shattered stone that couldn't be repaired. My feet ached. My hands were in agony. I finally fell back against Romy in exhaustion. He supported me for the shift it took to lift me. It was surprising to me that he could do it at all.

"You self-destructive little brat," he muttered, taking my hands as best he could, scowling, "That's not going to heal well, you know."

I laid my head against his shoulder, trying to muster words. He didn't need them, though. He shifted to wrap me in his jacket once more and I closed my eyes, just for a moment to savor the warmth. I didn't open them again until morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Throbbing in my knuckles made my eyes open. Normally, the cold was enough to calm pain, but I could tell that the crystal had calmed and my hands were definitely in worse shape than my feet. My toes felt a little stiff from frost bite and impact against stone, but they were movable. My fingers, however, I didn't dare twitch. If they hurt this much laying stationary, I didn't want to test it. The bed beside me was warm, and I lifted my hands and laid them against my stomach as I rolled on my back. Romulus was breathing deeply, soundly asleep at my side. When he shifted, fingers brushing my own, I drew in a sharp breath at the same time he did. Cracking open an eye, he muttered, "I feel like my sisters took me shopping."

"Probably from carrying me," I muttered, glancing down at my hands. They were mostly bruised, mostly purple and dark blue from the first set of my fingers' joints to the middle of my hands. It was like I had sprayed dark paint across them. Romulus scowled on becoming aware of them, "Sorry."

"Was not your fault," I murmured. I finally attempted to flex my fingers and bit my tongue to keep from crying out. He got up and scrambled to the bathroom. I raised a brow only for him to come back with a still-freezing ice pack and slap it over the back of my hand. The irony of the entire situation was too funny for words. I pressed them together, though, and offered him a little smile in return. "I can get another one," he offered. I shrugged, "Did anything happen with vampires?"

He shook his head, "Nah. They were pretty pissed, but not at us." I glanced over, noticed the time and bolted up. He stopped me, holding me tightly. I was beginning to feel the sting of my knees from the heat, the aching in my muscles from the run. I glanced downward at myself, my eyes widening in surprise when I realized I was in his shirt. My eyes flickered to him and he smiled lightly, "Somebody's got to take care of you when you don't think things through."

I set the ice pack down and endured the throbbing in my hands to rise. He smiled a sweet, crooked smile that put me completely at ease. I wrapped my arms around his neck and didn't blush once when his hands rested gently on my hips. His eyes ran over me once, the crooked smile growing sheepish, "Wow."

"At a loss for words?" I teased. He nodded, leaning in slightly, "There just aren't any good enough to describe you."

I nudged my nose to his, closing the space but not kissing him just yet, "Romulus..."

"Abbey," he murmured, brushing his lips against mine.

"I love you," I replied on an exhale. I'd expected a little shock, a little surprise, but he just grinned and gave me a little kiss. "I love you too." Little chills ran up my spine. I broke into the biggest grin I could've possibly mustered, pulled him even closer and kissed him again. He laughed, scooped me up and spun me around. I laughed, he grunted. Remembering his aching biceps, I pressed my fingers to my lips and pressed them to his arms. My knuckles seared with pain, but he simply took both of my hands in his and feathered his lips across them.

A soft knock at the door made me turn. Romulus tugged me closer, almost protectively. When Heath poked his head around the corner, I suddenly knew why. He went red, "Oh. Hey, Abbey...hey Romulus."

I grabbed the blanket to cover up like a decent being and shuffled over to him while tying it around my waist. He smiled and reached out, for a hug that I returned quickly. It didn't last long, though. Heath's temperature made my crystal spike. He glanced down at my hands, "Jeeze. I'm sorry. That looks...I'm not gonna lie, that looks bad."

I shrugged, "Does not feel so bad now."

"You okay?" he asked, about to reach out but remembering at the last minute that touching wouldn't help. Heat radiated from his hands against mine, stronger than Romulus's but comforting regardless. I smiled and withdrew my own before they warmed too much. Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed Romulus perched on the edge of my bed, his smile nearly at a grin. I flexed my searing fingers to try to dispel a little more pain, but no luck. Despite that, my face was warm and I kept a smile intact, "Perfect."

"Hey, if you wanna see my aunt, you know you can any time..."

My eyes returned to Heath in time to notice he genuinely looked sheepish. Maybe he regretted being unable to help, but I didn't. I was in enough pain, so I decided I might as well suck it up and handle a little more. Resting my hand palm down in his, it burned only for a moment before Heath sucked in a breath and calmed his heat. My fingers throbbed relentlessly surrounded by warmth. "You are good friend," I said, smiling slightly. He let his hands drop and released the breath, "I'd hug you, but...your boyfriend would get the wrong idea."

"Should say do not want me to burn alive," I teased, perching on the end of my bed. Romulus crawled over, taking my hands in his and running his fingers very gently over mine. Heath lingered there, shoving his hands in his pockets. I smiled at him, rolled my eyes and said, "If you behave, you come sit. Do not burn anything."

"Nah, I just came to stop in. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He scuffed his foot on the edge of my door frame, glancing up only once to meet my gaze, "I'm glad you are."

I smiled, "Am glad you are glad."

"I'm glad you're happy, Abbey," he said, his cheeks flushing slightly. My eyes rolled up at Romulus's expression as he met my own. We smiled at each other as he lifted my hand and pressed his lips lightly to my knuckles again, "I am too."

I glanced between them both, "Best friend and boyfriend not going to fight? Funny, thought that what boys do."

"Nah, not over you," Romulus said, squeezing me, "You're mine."

Heath flared his flames. I glared at him just as Shiver let out a fierce trumpet and Heath jumped, flames flickering out. Romulus shifted an arm from around me to scoop up my mammoth and tuck her in my arms. With a little, sheepish smile, Heath rubbed the back of his neck and watched me cuddle Shiver, "I'm gonna go, okay? Feel better, Abbey."

"Feel fine already," I replied, running my palm over Shiver's back. Romulus kissed my temple and rose to show him to the door, but the question raised to how he'd gotten in to begin with. As if sensing, Romulus glanced back at me before slipping out, "Grace is downstairs. She stayed home with us."

It was probably mostly with me, but it was nice to see that people cared. I had gone from the girl on her own to the one with the pack-family. I was only alone for a few moments before he returned, breaking into a grin as he shut the door, "So, pancakes for dinner? You slept all day."

That was news to me, but apparently not Shiver. When he got close, she moved her head out from under my hands to welcome his scratching. I yawned, shifted and released the blanket from around my waist. Shiver climbed more than willingly into Romulus's arms, freeing me to move. Before I could go very far, he muttered, "And Grace set you up a visit with a doctor for your broken fingers."

I threw him a glance over my shoulder, "Am yeti, do not need doctor."

He simply shook his head and locked his gaze with mine, "You're more stubborn than a yak in a snow storm."

"Do not forget," I replied, grinning as I slid out of the room.

...

There was only one problem with Grace having made a doctor's appointment for me, the last time I'd been to the doctor's was before I came to Monster High, and it had been brief and painless. I was in a pair of jeans and Romulus's shirt with an undershirt beneath it, standing in my athletic shoes at the top of the stairs and refusing to budge. Romulus, a few steps below me, had turned around in complete attention to me.

"You know we're not going to let anyone hurt you," he coaxed. I still didn't move. He exhaled through his nose, "Abbey, I will walk up those stairs and I will toss you over my shoulder and carry you downstairs if I have to."

"Try," I challenged. He shifted his arms across his chest to mirror mine, "It's not going to hurt."

It hurt to exist, whatever they did to me would hurt whether they meant to or not. We remained with our eyes locked for a long moment before he let his arms dropped and walked back upstairs, "Suit yourself."

I darted my hands out to stop him, wincing on the impact with his hard muscles. He took both of my hands gently in his, caressing his fingers over the backs slowly. My eyes fluttered just a little. He leaned in and nudged his nose against mine, nuzzling so close that I could smell the scent of his long worn off cologne. I sighed, trying to resist just a little more.

"Abbey," he murmured, "For me?"

I looked away, but he was playing every guilt trick he knew. His eyes were innocent and puppy-like and a whimper slipped out of his closed lips. I sighed in defeat, looking back at him with unamused disdain, "If it hurt, I blame you."

"You can hold my hand if it doesn't hurt too much."

I could've smacked him for patronizing me if that wouldn't have hurt too. Instead, I locked our fingers together despite the pain and put up with his good-intentioned concerns. Grace came around the stairs as we descended, about to call out my name until she noticed us already there. A small smirk turned up the corner of one side of her mouth, "I'll have to admit, your methods are effective."

Romulus shrugged and glanced at me. I shrugged, mimicking him. His pearly teeth were suddenly bared in a smile, "Do you trust me?"

"As much as I can," I replied, knowing full well where this was going.

"Great. Let's go." Even with that, it took a little force on his part to get my feet moving. And I didn't mind in the slightest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When the car stopped outside Frankie's house, both Romulus and I were confused.

"I thought you said we were going to a doctor," he said.

Grace glanced over her shoulder and flashed us both a smile, "There's no better doctor than Viktor Stein."

That put me a little more at ease. The man had created Frankie, if anyone knew how to fix things without a lot of complication, it'd be him. I got out wordlessly, probably surprising them both. Romulus hesitated by the car, "Want me to come in?"

I shrugged. He followed, almost making my lips turn up at the corners. He was definitely more intuitive than I'd caught on to myself. I didn't want to label it a werewolf thing; I didn't know if Clawd did that kind of thing since I didn't know him very well. It was a Romulus thing. He offered his hand; I think he liked doing that. Speaking with his hands and his eyes instead of his words, since neither of us were the most eloquent creature in the world. I lacked tact, he lacked definition, and even if I could get out a point and he could make normal things sound spectacular, we spent a lot of our communicating without words. If it wasn't a vain thought, I might've considered that I made him tongue-tied a time or two. He definitely had that effect on me. I rested my hand in his, noting that my fingers were bent slightly even though I wasn't aware I'd done it. That was probably a bad thing. He ran his thumb slightly over my bruised knuckles, rekindling the agonizing throb.

The door opened and my hesitation to go in simply turned into full blown _nope. No I am not going into that house whether you drag me in kicking and screaming __**no**__._ Doctor Viktor's height wasn't a problem, my father was taller and stronger, but it was the blood stained lab coat that made me less than willing. Romulus wrapped an arm around my waist and murmured in my ear, "If it helps, I'm about ready to turn around and go too."

"You are not helping," I replied with less intention to keep my feelings a secret. Frankie bounced up behind her father and ducked under his arms, "Abbey!"

I hugged her. She smelled like perfume and typical teenage girl, unlike the formaldehyde smell that was coming off her father. I felt like I was walking into a mortuary. But she took hold of my arm too and glanced at Romulus. Either I'd gone white or they could read minds. Grace glanced at me, about to reassure when the good doctor's voice rumbled like thunder in my general direction. "Hello, Abbey. I've heard quite a bit about you from Frankie."

My eyes flicked over to her, at a temporary loss for words. She smiled and prodded me forward. I stepped up, swallowed and held out my hands. The warm look never faded as he nodded, looking at them, "Scale of one to ten, how's the pain?"

I still couldn't flex my hands; they were either stiff or even more broken. I shrugged, "Eight?" Nine was probably a step I hadn't reached yet and ten was a special occasion. Doctor Stein smiled and led me inside. Frankie and Grace followed with Romulus trailing after them. Surprisingly, I walked in to a normal living room with a game show on, Frankie's text books spread out across the coffee table and the smell of dinner wafting in. Romulus's nose twitched and his stomach growled simultaneously. Doctor Stein sat on one side of the table while I sat in a comfortable chair on the other with Frankie at the end. My boyfriend and my guardian hung back, Romulus a bit awkward in the space here. I held out my hands and lifted my eyes to him, "How is pack?"

He shifted a little, jamming his hands in his pockets, "Good. They're not going to kill anybody."

I raised a brow, almost asking him to continue when Frankie piped up, "Oh! So, guess what?"

I waited for her answer. She glanced to Romulus. He wandered a little closer and perched on the arm of the chair next to mine, "What?"

"You know who Jackson Jekyll is, right? Heath's cousin?"

We both nodded.

"We're going to team up for the science fair in the spring. Mister Hack wanted the partner pairs now so he could get a roster up and we could start working."

Romulus nodded. I got the feeling he'd rather be listening to his music in the truck. I wanted to ask him a million things, but my attention snapped around to the doctor the moment he touched my hands. My fingers were straightened a bit forcibly and I heard a few quiet cracks and pops, accompanied with sharp stabs of pain. I bit down on the inside of my cheek. I bit down so hard I tasted blood. He splinted my fingers and remained calm, quiet and professional. I took the opportunity to stare at him and assess whether I could hold a grudge or not. Frankie's dad really did look like a father type. He was going a little gray and had very warm eyes under his glasses. I decided not to; it was my own fault, after all. After splinting my fingers and wrapping them, he glanced at me, "You'll need help doing things for a few days, but I want you to come back at the end of the week so I can check these."

Did he think I was superman or something? Grace nodded, though. Maybe she knew something I didn't. The good doctor finally met my gaze and smiled a little, "Want to reconsider that?"

My fingers were stiff and screaming, and there wasn't much that he could've done for my actual knuckles, but they radiated pain too. I shrugged, "Eight point five."

"I have to admit, you're the first patient I've ever had come to me with a broken bone and not cry. Even the Wolf boys have." He rose and glanced at Romulus. My boyfriend looked at the floor and quirked his head a little, as if acknowledging something unspoken but remaining unwilling to speak of it. I stood too, hooking my thumbs into the pockets of my pants. With the splints on, the others wouldn't fit in.

"Is no point in crying over pain," I replied, "Pain is part of life. It hurt, but it go away."

I couldn't meet Romulus's eyes when he looked at me because I'd never seen that look before. It was disbelieving, like the others, but almost like he'd just heard something beautiful. Doctor Stein nodded, "There we go. It doesn't seem like they're very broken, either, mostly just bruised. At the end of the week, we should see how it really is." He flashed me a smile that made me miss my father, but I nodded anyway. After Grace began thanking him profusely and I promised Frankie I'd see her at school, Romulus and I slid out the door to wait for my mother.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck, "Cause if you don't mind, I'm gonna head home tonight."

I nodded, putting my hand against his, "Go home. Family needs you."

"Think you'll need me?" he asked, emerald eyes sparkling teasingly. I tried not to blush, shrugging and looking anywhere but him, "Can manage."

"Really?" he asked, slipping his fingers through mine. I nodded, smiling at a tree at the end of the sidewalk. He slipped his other arm around my waist and turned me to face him. I raised my eyes to the sky. He kissed me, bringing my attention back to him instantly. Despite the teasing disposition, I knew his questions were serious. "Are you sure?" he murmured.

"Have Mama, is okay. You go home, take care of family. We talk later, promise."

He smiled, toying with the ends of my hair, "Okay. Skype me."

I nodded and kissed his lips softly again. He didn't let go until we had to climb in the car. Grace glanced at us in the mirror, smirking to herself. Romulus stared out the window. I leaned on his side, doing the same out of the opposite side. The drive was short, and when we pulled in we both glanced to each other as if we hadn't wanted the ride to end. I kissed his cheek and climbed out, grinning as I leaned against the back, "Want me to walk you home?"

He smirked, "I can manage crossing the street."

"Don't chase any cars," I replied. He grinned and tucked his hands in his pocket. Before he left, he leaned over and kissed me lightly again, "See you later."

I nodded and waved, turning to let him go. When I glanced back from the porch steps, I remembered that first day very vividly. He paused on the sidewalk and glanced back, just like then. This time, I didn't duck inside the house right away. I blew him a little kiss coupled with a little wave and walked inside.

Grace shut the door behind us. I sunk into the couch with Shiver, running my splinted fingers over her wool. She nudged them with her nose in question and made a little trumpet, but avoided cleaning them. "You really like him," Grace commented, taking off her coat. I nodded in silence.

She walked around the couch and pulled me in for a hug, her chest against my back and her hold comfortably tight and warm, "I'm very proud of you."

I smiled slightly, "You are family. You knew that." I hesitated to touch her. I hesitated to speak, because after all that had happened I didn't know anymore what was okay to be said and what wasn't, but so far speaking my mind hadn't hurt. I touched her hand and murmured, "You are only mother I know, and you are good one."

"I wonder what your father would say to that," she said, laughing lightly.

That was enough to make me break the hug. I put Shiver on the cushions and sprung to my feet, "Forgot to email him!" And it was...a full two days since I had last? Three? I'd actually forgotten. I ran up the stairs, Shiver following on her short, chunky legs, trumpeting like a call to war. Flicking on the monitor and powering up the computer, I sat and let my heart throb for a moment. He couldn't possibly make the jump that fast, could he? It was the longest wait of my life, but when I got to my email, there was a reply from him from a few hours ago. I clicked it and practically fell back in my chair.

_Have not heard from you. I have flight tonight, am coming to see you._

I knew enough English to know every single word I wanted to use. Even though they flew around the inside of my head like wasps, I still sat in shock. "Oh boy."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Shiver's sharp trumpet woke me rudely, and apparently Romulus too. The computer screen hadn't darkened to my surprise, probably the work of the still quietly playing music. Shiver ran to the window, jumping on her back legs and trying to kick at it.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, "Jesus. It's five thirty. We slept here all night."

I wasn't surprised, being with him was relaxing. When I glanced out the window, though, I was awake instantly. I threw him a grin, "Look out window!"

He raised a brow, "Your dad?"

I nodded, bolting out of my chair and taking the stairs two at a time. Shiver followed a little more carefully. My fingers reminded me of their state as I flung open the door and wrenched it shut, muscles still slightly stiff as I sprinted across the lawn, "_Dad!"_

My father was probably everyone else's fathers' worst nightmare. If I had to guess, he was seven foot at the very least and a good three hundred pounds of muscle; again, at the very least. Cover the majority of that in white "fur" and that was my father; terrifying to everyone that didn't know him. The moment he saw me, he dropped his suitcase on the curb and opened his arms, "_Snezhinka!"_

I squealed and jumped into his arms. My fingers cried their protest as they were forced to wind in his heavy furs. He laughed, the sound of mountain thunder that shook his chest and filled my insides with bubbling-lava warmth. His crystal was glimmering like mine; I felt more at home than I had in the past few months. He squeezed me almost painfully, my ribs almost creaking in protest to the affection while my heart felt like it was expanding to receive it all. He kissed the top of my head firmly before setting me on my feet, "What happen? Never told me you were okay."

I held up my hands. He scowled, opening his massive paws. I placed my hands in them, allowing him to examine the bruises and potentially cracked bones. He released them, turning back to get his other suitcase and give money to the terrified cab driver. "How bad is other guy?"

"Gravel," I replied, grinning as the cab screeched away. He picked up both of his suitcases and started up the lawn with me at his side. We must've looked like quite the pair; I was still wearing Romulus's shirt, even though I'd traded jeans for something more down the line of sleepwear. My feet were in a pair of boot-like slippers and I felt suddenly very _American_ next to my hulking father, wearing the furs he'd surely skinned himself and carrying two massive post-war suitcases. We had just stepped onto the porch when the door opened and Shiver burst out. I scooped her up before she could tackle my father's legs. She was wagging her fluffy poof of a tail furiously like a puppy. He broke into a smile, "'Allo Shiver."

"Ivan," Grace said from the doorway. His smile shifted slightly, "Grace."

She moved out of the way, allowing him to make it in the door. I glanced over my shoulder, noticing the desk light on in Romulus's window. I smiled and slipped inside after them, cuddling Shiver close to me. My father shed the top layers of his furs, stepping toward Grace and practically picking her up in a hug. "It is good to see you again," he said, "So, tell me."

I moved over to the sofa to sit near him, the fur draped over the back scented like spice, wood, liquor and tobacco. Some things never changed. "You know most of story," I replied, stroking Shiver's wool lightly so not to aggravate my fingers more than they already were, "We freed Grace and got captured, me and friends. Van Helscream try to start war, but we escaped. Stopped them from fighting. Friend trapped him in stone, and I make sure he would not come back." The faint pink irritations on my palms were the only evidence of the formerly torn skin. My father leaned over and took my hands gently once again, turning them. He nodded, flicking his eyes to Grace. She rested a hand on my shoulder, "She definitely takes after you. She's stronger than you'd expect most grown men to be."

I tried not to puff up with pride at the compliment. A bemused smile remained on my father's features, "Know very well. She smart and stubborn, just like her mother."

I blushed at that one, lowering my gaze. Grace rubbed my shoulder, "Maybe you should get back to sleep. If you feel ready to go to school when you wake up, we can talk about it."

"Grace," my father said, breaking into a grin, "Let me have day with my daughter."

I got up anyway, remembering Romulus on my computer screen. My father stood as well, pulling me in for a hug, "But Grace right, go sleep. You heal fast."

I nodded, "How long-?"

"Until Grace kick me out," he replied, not even requiring the rest of my question to answer. I knew he was smiling at her over my head. I drew back, smiling up at him and got on my toes to kiss his cheek, "See you in daylight, Dad."

He nodded, letting his arms fall. I felt strangely like a child between separated parents as I went upstairs, holding Shiver. Ducking back into my room and shutting the door, Romulus was sitting half-awake at the desk with his math book propped up on the edge of the desk. I set Shiver in her bed and slid back into the chair, sending him a smiley face to get his attention. His eyes lifted, a little smirk toying with his lips, "So, your dad is the furry Incredible Hulk. Remind me to forget I've even met you."

"Are you sheep in wolf's clothing?" I teased. He hated it when I tried to get his goat. The challenge dawned in his eyes; what could I say? I was a pretty good yak herder if I did say so myself. He leaned forward a little, "I may be competitive, but not enough to piss off Bruce Banner."

"He would like you," I replied.

"He'd kill me. Don't kid yourself."

I folded my arm across my chest, tucking my hand into the crook of my elbow. I supported my head on my hand and fluffed the collar of the shirt slightly, catching the scent of cologne from his shirt. A little sound passed Romulus's throat, indecipherable to us both. I watched him and he me.

"How's your hands?" he finally asked.

"Sore," I replied.

"Go to bed, Abbey," he murmured, "I've gotta finish the crap I started last night."

I shook my head stubbornly, pulling the chair in a little farther to the space under my desk, "Want to stay with you."

"I'm not gonna be interesting company doing homework," he muttered.

I shrugged and folded into a similar sleeping position to the one I'd left not long before. He took notice, "If I promise you I won't sign off, will you go sleep?"

I let out a breath that was supposed to be a laugh, but hardly came out that way. The left corner of my mouth raised into a sleepy half-smile, "You just want to get rid of me."

He shifted again, leaning closer, "No, what I want is to drop this book, go over there and kiss you. I just don't want you getting dependent on me, Abbey. If something changes one day..."

I lifted my head and met his eyes, "Things do not change for people like me. Not yeti, but Bominable. Dad still love Mama, even now."

"There are better guys out there for you than me," he murmured. "What if your village elders don't approve?"

He'd been reading. I rolled my eyes, "Is my choice to make, not them. You are more than just boy across the street now, whether you care or not."

He lowered his eyes. For a minute, I thought he was done. I was about to go back to sleep there when he murmured, writing, "I love you enough to want you to be happy."

"Am happy," I murmured. His gentle emerald eyes flickered to me just as mine closed. It felt like a prolonged blink before someone was leaning over me and I was being scooped up. I cracked open my eyes and noticed the well-loved leather jacket pressed against my cheek. My lips turned up on their own. Romulus set me down and tugged the blankets aside, eventually wrestling me under the covers against his solid body. He placed a soft kiss to the base of my neck that made my skin tingle with warmth. "Stubborn," he muttered into my ear just before I fell off into dreams about him that lasted the duration of the night.

Eventually, I did wake up to a powered-down computer and Shiver laying on her back with her feet twitching, like she'd fallen asleep while having a tummy rub. When I flexed my fingers, I wasn't met with as much resistance. The window was slightly cracked and a turned-over piece of notebook paper was jammed under the ledge. I tossed off the covers, crossed the room and snatched it up eagerly.

_Was that so hard? -R_  
I glanced over toward the house, but his bedroom was dark. My little clock read ten, a further disappointment. I yawned, fluffed my hair, closed the window and blocked out the light. Shiver didn't budge as I went downstairs. The evidence of my father remained; the furs remained strewn where they'd landed. I assumed Grace had led him to a room and encouraged him to make himself at home, but the dead animals on the furnature was a little much. Wandering into the kitchen, it definitely looked like a yeti had been present, and that my father had never learned how to clean a dish. I rifled around for something vaguely edible in the remains. Before I could give up and call Grace, I heard the thumping of feet down the stairs, "Dad, really?"

He laughed, "Was long flight! There is fresh meat in freezer!"

I genuinely didn't want to eat anything anymore. The doorbell rang and curiously, I wandered to answer. "What is it?" Dad shouted downstairs. I yawned into my shirtsleeve and opened the door.  
Leaning against the frame with a bag of takeout and corner-store flowers was Romulus, the challenge still sparkling in his eyes. "I've come to meet father Hulk."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I stepped out of the way and let Romulus inside. He held out the food and the flowers, "I can get whatever you need me to-?"

I waved him off and kissed his cheek, leading him to the couch in silence. I set down the flowers and opened the bag, tossing a glance at my boyfriend before calling upstairs, "Papa, someone is here I want you to meet!"

A moment of silence echoed through the house before Papa lumbered down the hall toward us. Romulus glanced at me. I took his hand and placed it on my knee for comfort, but he shot to his feet when my father came into sight anyway. Licking ketchup off my fingers, I rolled my eyes and waited. He came up and sat in the adjacent chair, raising a brow. It was a little small for his massive muscles, but it didn't break. Offering his hand somewhat sheepishly, Romulus spoke in an unsteady tone, "Romulus Moon, Mr. Bominable-"

"Act like man, do not have reason to be afraid." Dad's eyes flicked to me like he might. I tried not to smirk, wiping the corner of my mouth, "Do you have list of reasons?"

"Who is boy?" he asked me, beautifully straight to the point.

"Is Romulus. Boyfriend."

My father's brows shot up, "Thought you did not have friends."

I glanced at Romulus. He sunk onto the couch beside me, making it my turn to put my hand on his knee, "Have friends and have pack. And Romy."

He sat back, staring across the table at my boyfriend, scrutinizing him. Romulus's hand rested gently over mine, his thumb brushing my knuckles, "How is it?"

I shrugged. The silence bordered on uncomfortable until my father shifted, "Romulus."

Instantly alert, my boyfriend snapped to attention. I nearly laughed. At least he didn't avoid the house like Heath would've. I made a mental note to invite him and Frankie over later while my father began talking to him again.

"You intend to take care of Abbey, yes?"

I rolled my eyes, "_Dad._"

"Yes, sir," Romulus replied.

"And you know if you lay wrong hand, I make sure no one ever find your body."

"Dad!"

Romulus nodded anyway, surprisingly composed. I would've anticipated any guy to be white as a sheet around my father, but Romulus? It didn't seem to phase him. "Abbey would probably beat you to it, though, sir."

A smirk crossed my father's face as he acknowledged that. I sighed and continued eating, holding my boyfriend's hand for support. My father's eyes turned to me, "Did you sleep with boy?"

I choked on my burger. My face went red, but it wasn't from lack of oxygen. Romulus rested his hand on my back, but I attempted to push him off. Dad leaned back in the chair, making it creak with effort to contain him. He started smiling. Romulus looked genuinely concerned after I'd been coughing for about half a minute, "Do you want me to get you a drink or something?"

I nodded. The minute he left sight, I lost my cool, "That was not fair question."

"But you are very bad liar." The look of calm neutrality in my father's expression made it impossible to understand what he was feeling. I wanted to kick something. When Romulus returned, a little smile crossed my father's face, "Alright. You have permission to see boy. If he promise to behave."  
I sipped my drink in silence while my father's attention returned to Romulus, "And make sure she behave too."

...

A few hours later, Frankie and Heath were in my back yard. Frankie was in the corral with Nightmare while Heath and I sat on the fence, my feet dangling while his sat stationary. It felt like we'd switched roles- bodies, even. I glanced back toward the house, "Grace is not watching you."

He shrugged, "Still, I mean you had to live here?"

I shoved his shoulder, trying not to frost him, "Where would I live? With you?"

"Jackson, maybe, if you wouldn't murder Holt."

"Much rather Himalayan yak band over some of crap he listen to."

"Seconded."

Frankie let out a yelp and laughed, galloping past us on Nightmare's back, "Hey Abbey, she got me on!"

My attention returned to my sulking friend, though. I nudged him, "Why did hipster burn his tongue?"

"Because he kissed me?" Heath replied, clearly not void of humor even if he was sulking. It would've been a great joke, but I delivered Romulus's anyway. "Because he drank coffee before it was cool."

Heath chuckled and shook his head, "That was bad."

"So are yours," I replied, swinging my feet. He rolled his eyes and pushed me. I pushed him harder, knocking him off the fence. He stumbled a little, grinning at me, "Oh yeah? So, do you get offended easily?"

I stared at him until he remembered he was talking to me and broke into a wide grin, "So my Jehovah Witness friend tried to tell me a knock-knock joke and I ignored them."

I blinked. He let it sink in, but he didn't get more than a little smile out of me.

"That sucked more than you at Casketball."

He burst into laughter and coincidentally, flames. Nightmare whinnied, glancing to us in partial panic. I let my crystal drop the temperature and tapped the flame tip of his hair, keeping contact long enough to create steam. I twisted the end into a curl, only making him laugh a little more. Romulus's eyes glowed when he laughed, Heath's sparkled like a little boy. Maybe that was why I'd never felt romantically for him; Heath was my immature best friend. He was the one that taught me the puns and hit on me relentlessly, because he knew I wouldn't clock him. I hadn't yet, so I probably wouldn't.

"So, how's it going with Romulus?" he asked, wiggling his brows, "Little bit of _rawr_ and a little bit of _grr_?" He made sounds as he asked, hooking his fingers into fake claws. I shook my head, "Is none of your business."

"Oh come on, give the Heath-ster the dirty details. I can handle it." He scooted closer, grinning impishly. I put a finger on his nose to stop him from moving any closer, "Know you can handle it, but afraid you'll remember it."

He grinned, focusing on the cold and pushing back. It was an elemental war for a long moment before I broke away. He rubbed his nose, leaning back against the post. We both glanced over to Frankie as she lost a limb. I snorted, but Nightmare lowered herself like she'd been dealing with loose stitching for years. Frankie grabbed up her hand and tucked it in her belt, where it held on for the rest of the ride. She laughed, waving with her stumpy hand, "Hey guys!"

"This would be really sick and disturbing if her parents hadn't counted on that," Heath replied, rocking back and forth a little, probably trying to make himself comfortable against the fence, "Can you just imagine it? All the blood gushing everywhere like _'AAA my hand, my hand is gone! It's on the floor but it wasn't supposed to come off!'_"

"Like you?" I replied, grinning. He took my braced hand and pinched the edges of my wrist between two fingers, shaking it limply, "Or like you."

"I am Russian, if you cut off hand we punch you with other one." Before I could get much satisfaction out of that reply, he replied and shifted to face Frankie again, "What if you run out of hands?"

"Then feet." That was why I liked Heath; he might've been an immature pain in the backside, but he had the thought process of a squirrel on heavy psychedelic opiates on a relatively normal day like today. He broke into a grin, "Okay, so you're fighting a Hydra-" Oh god. "And you've lost both hands and a foot. Do you risk the last one or limp away to get the first three limbs replaced with robotics?"

I laughed, "Use last foot and if it still not go down, head."

"Boom, you're dead," he said, "You're down to a torso now."

"Still have knees and elbows," I shot back, "Why can I not use head? What if I bite hand and they drop knife? Then get on knees and elbow in groin? It works."

"How the hell do you think these things over?" he said with a laugh, "Do you plan what to do if your limbs are all cut off? Does that come in the Yeti Life Handbook or something? Or are you just that Russian?"

"How do you have questions to ask?" I asked. Frankie slid off Nightmare's back and kissed her muzzle, "Uh, Abbey? Heath?"

We turned to look at her in time to see her hold up her hand and her broken stitching. Before Heath could speak, I took the pun right out from under his feet, "You could use hand."

"Jesus Abbey!" he shouted before losing his balance and toppling backward onto the ground. He attempted to give himself a quick recovery, but that didn't stop us from having seen him fall in the first place. Laughing, I led Frankie out the gate and toward the house. He got up, dusted off and ran after us, "Who's the queen of bad puns now?"

"Still you."

Grace and Ivan watched from afar.  
"You have been doing good job with her. She needed mother."

Grace glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, "She called me her mother the other day."

"She should," he replied, straightening. She cleaned the dishes in silence, his eyes wandering everywhere but her.

"You're a good friend, that's why I haven't told her yet," Grace continued.

"Have begun to tell her things. Will get to it soon enough."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next few days went quickly and similarly. My father seemed at home in Salem, more than I expected him to be. Heath, Frankie, the pack and my expanding social circle hung around the pasture of a back yard with me and went for walks down to the park and to the coffee shop and out for ice cream. The leaves began to lose their greenery and shift to a rainbow of warm colors. It was the perfect season for no other way than the way Romulus's eyes stood out, the only other green in my life besides grass and Frankie.

We strolled home slowly, savoring in the cool air and the bright colors of life. His jacket fit over my shoulders with comfortable looseness. The sleeves of his black button-down shirt were pushed up to his elbows, showing off his strong forearms. My crystal seemed to bottom out around him, letting my blood thin and my skin savor the warmth of his. Our fingers were tangled together, mine free of their splints and barely bruised. He still ran his thumb across them every so often. My heart clenched. It shouldn't have been possible for a guy to be as sweet, witty and down to earth as he was. My best friends were dreamers, but Romulus was a realist. He knew what he had and he knew what he wanted.

"Got any plans on Halloween?" he asked, pausing at the curb for traffic. I shrugged my shoulders, and stared up at the beautifully colored leaves. He released my hand to pull me close, "The boys want to go trick or treating. Since we got the day off...want to? Then we can go splurge on candy and watch really crappy old movies that our parents will probably get offended by."

I smiled, lacing my fingers through his, "With pack?"

"Of course," he replied. We crossed the street and he paused under the weeping willow, taking my cheek in his free hand and tilting my face upward toward his. A smile touched my lips before they touched his. I was warm in my powder-pink dress and his jacket, my bag draping over the crinkle in his jacket where his had rested. A soft, cool wind caressed my skin. He dropped my hand to draw me in. Instinctively, we nestled into each other. My fingers wound in his shirt at his bicep, the other pressed flat over his chest. The center of my palm radiated his heartbeat through my hand. His lips were soft, his touch gentle and everything about him strong. The tender little kiss deepened slowly, taking its course at its own pace. He took a step forward, my back pressing into the thick trunk of the tree. I broke into a smile against his lips, giving him the leeway to trap me and take dominance. Kissing him was right. Being with Romulus felt right. I had known, ever since we became friends, that I mattered to him. In a sea of people, the masses of his friends and family, he had the capability to love everyone as an individual person. The way he loved me was no different and yet entirely different. We robbed each other of words while writing the best poetry in each other's eyes.

Eventually, he broke away. My lips tingled and my skin was flush with warmth. I was more thoroughly melted than the last snow in spring. I broke into a beaming smile and linked both of my hands with his, leading him down the sidewalk backwards. "You're so strange, Abbey," he teased, squeezing my hands gently. "Sure you're not part frost imp or something?"

"Is that even a thing?" I asked, making sure to hit all the words. He smiled a little more, shrugging, "Hell if I know."

Eventually, we did reach the point in the walk where we'd have to part ways. I squeezed his hand, "Sure you can't stay a little bit?"

He shrugged, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, "Look out the window later."

I nodded, catching his hand and kissing it. In return, he lifted the one that was still locked with his and kissed it. Our eyes met before he placed a gentle kiss to my lips and released me, "Don't stay out too late. You never know what'll be out under the full moon."

I tried not to blush as I stepped inside the gate, "You never know what you do not know."

"Indeed," he replied, winking at me before dashing across the street between a pair of cars. I headed around back, listening to Nightmare trotting around the corral. My father was in the stable with Grace, I noticed. Even if I'd never say it out loud, they were starting to act strangely, whispering and almost plotting. Nightmare trotted over, tossing her curly mane like she was human, snorting and snuffling my fingers. I stroked her muzzle, scratching behind a twitching ear, "Happy, Nightie?"

She snorted, stamping her hoof and kicking up a little cloud of dust. I laughed, "Happy horse makes happy rider." I reached into my bag and pulled out my shorts, kicking off my boots and wrapping the end of my dress with a hair tie. Nightmare whinnied quietly, watching me climb over the gate. Her dark eyes were sparkly, happy to have attention. I pulled myself up on her back without so much as a saddle-blanket and allowed her to start trotting freely. Her pace was as restless as mine; she was at a gallop in seconds. Maybe she was getting used to the attention of my friends, but she loved and adored being given exercise this way. I wanted to ride her freely through the forest and the surrounding prairies, but if there were werewolves in our forest, I didn't want to think about what else lied out there. I closed my eyes, though, and imagined that we were doing just that. Charging across open fields, plunging through inky darkness between trees and flash-bulb puddles of light. Everything was bursting into life in the throes of autumn in the way it shouldn't have been. We had new life. New strength. New hope. It could be the worst winter and we'd be happy. Nightmare threw back on her hind legs, nearly throwing me, but I wound my fingers in her mane. She let out a wild neigh of impassioned freedom, and the sound that came from me in reply was part scream of exhilaration and part yeti roar. My eyes snapped open and I did fall off then. The impact of the earth barely phased me, but it phased Nightmare. She nudged me with her nose. I got up and dusted off, "It's okay, girl. I let go."

Seeming satisfied with my answer, Nightmare nudged my arm and began trotting around the corral again. Grace burst out of the stable with her hair let down, staring at me in shock, "Abbey, are you alright?"

I walked over, letting down my dress over my gym shorts, nodding. She looked pretty with her hair down, even if it wasn't very long and mostly curly. It would be longer if she straightened it.

"Told you," I heard my father grunt from inside. She looked concerned anyway. I patted her arm, "Am fine."

She tossed a glance to my father. He looked up as if he felt it and released a grunt of an exhale, "Fine, fine, I talk to her."

"Where's your bag?" she asked me, like she knew I hadn't been inside. The woman wasn't even my biological parent and she knew everything, that was skill. I gestured to my shoes and bag leaning against the fence and walked over to my father, hopping up on one of the stalls' door. He waited until the crunching of her boots across the door had faded before he said, "I have always told you straight truth. Am going to keep doing that."

I shrugged, "Works for me." The idea actually crossed my mind that he was going to lecture me about applying myself more, getting more involved like other parents would say to their kids. But no, because no conversation a Bominable had with their kid was ever normal. I should've learned that when I was a kid and he sat me down to talk about hunting game and not relying on the outside world for what we needed instead of school.

"You remember your mother, yes? Woman in picture?"

I nodded. My heart clenched a little with hollowness beyond the singular memory.

"Okay, good. She not mother."

I whipped around and looked at him, "What?"

He looked at me like it shouldn't have required further elaboration, "She not your mother. She was step mother, but no one know that but Grace, now you."

Did he expect me to be okay with that? I had thought for over a decade that my mother was dead. I killed a man because he killed her. No, it shouldn't have made a difference, but it did. It wasn't the woman that gave birth to me, it wasn't the woman that cared for me when I was a baby, as far as I knew. I wish I could've seen my face, because it must've given away every ounce of betrayal. When my father looked at me again, he rested his hand on my knee, "Snowflake, she loved you. Sure she still do. You were baby and you were her baby, and she loved you."

I didn't know what to feel. I looked at his hand and back at him, "So...where mother then?"

"In house," he said with a shrug. I gripped the edge of the door to resist having a temper tantrum and demanding that he start learning English with me to put the truth in actual words instead of telepathic signals. "I do not mean Grace, I mean birth mother."

He smirked, "So do I."

The shock of not being shocked hit me with an avalanche. I turned my head and stared at him, reaching for my neck to make sure it was attached. He chuckled, "Only thing you keep from Grace is tiny."

I wanted to snap back that I _was not_ tiny, but I was compared to him. My stomach was doing flips. I was going to be sick. So attacking Van Helscream had become justified again. It was like taking notes on a book and getting to the end where everything you'd done made sense all of a sudden and you knew with absolute clarity why you'd noticed it all. Everything made sense and everything fit together perfectly except for the fact that I had no idea why they never just _told me._ That wasn't a really easy thing to hide, was it? Was it easy for her to be away from me? Was it her idea I come live with her or his? What kind of twisted agreement had they come to that had involved leaving me out of everything? He kept cleaning and I jumped down. Despite stark, overwhelming relief, I felt betrayed. I felt misplaced. I was like the sock that fell under the washing machine and no one bothered to look for it after leaving the pair in the drawer for a few months. It was like I'd happened and it had taken them sixteen years to remember I belonged to both of them. For some strange reason, I started crying. And then my legs were doing the work for me. I tore out of the stable and out of the corral. I raced around the side of the house, the sun-warmed grass under my bare feet, the pavement still comfortably warm. And I just ran. I just ran like I was seeking some kind of freedom, like Nightmare was in the stable. For a second, I had a pang of regret at not taking her and Shiver with me. But like every animal loose in the city, something was always there to stop them.  
Maybe two blocks from the house, I started slowing down. It took three before I paused to catch my breath and calm my sobbing. Then I heard the screech of breaks.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

My hands shot out to frost over the hood of the Honda that stopped against my shins. Rocco poked his fluffy blond head out of the passenger side window, grinning joyfully, "Abbey!" It didn't take him long to notice the distress on my features. His expression fell, ears flattening instantly. Kate only rolled down her window without attempting to move, "Get in."

I didn't have much better of an idea, so I did. I walked around to the back and climbed in, not bothering to buckle up. As Kate adjusted her mirror, I saw one of those characteristically bitter smiles cross her features, "You're just reckless all the time, aren't you? You've got Romulus going, thinking you're such a good girl."

I wanted to sink back into the seat, but Rocco turned around and stared at me, his wide blue eyes childlike and full of innocence, "What's wrong? Did ya have a fight with Rom?"

Kate pulled away. I put my face in my hands and exhaled, finally sinking back and letting my knees touch the seat in front of me. My face felt warm and wet, even with my palms pressing against my eyes. Kate sniffed, her voice unusually quiet, "Well, it's not that time of the month."

"What happened?" Rocco murmured, a slight whine coming into his tone, "Abbey, I swear, we don't judge about things."

"How's that supposed to help?" Kate replied. I didn't even know what to say. I was overwhelmed, just overwhelmed and overdone. A few minutes later, I felt the bump of a curb as we pulled into a driveway and glided into a garage. Rocco's seatbelt clicked open and he crawled over the console, curling up against my side and wrapping me in a little brother hug. I grasped his arm and squeezed gently. He cuddled his face into my shoulder, remaining still and silent with warm little puffs of breath against my neck. Finally, I felt a pat on my knee and looked up at Kate.

"Come on," she said before climbing out. Rocco tugged me out gently, his arm still around me. I wiped my eyes and patted his shoulder, moving away just a little. His arm dropped and he trailed us in. Kate left the adjacent screen door open as the garage lowered. The first thing I noticed was the air of absolute home inside the walls. A short hallway connected the garage to a laundry room and a supply closet and led into the open lower level. Half kitchen and half living room, the room was taken up by a pair of werewolves and a pair of dogs, one little and one large labrador. The larger dog, upon spotting me, lifted its head to get a closer look before lowering it again. I had never seen Kate so quiet or sincere, but the cold indifference she usually wore melted away at the smell of frying food as she went up to the man cooking dinner and kissed his cheek before repeating the process with the woman at the island, "Hey Dad. Hi Mom."

"Hey Katie," their father replied, "Dinner will be ready in fifteen."

"Can Abbey stay?" Rocco asked from beside me. Their parents' eyes flickered upward just for a moment before returning to their tasks.

"Of course," their mother replied, wiping her hands on an apron before walking over toward me and extending her arms in a hug. It was like we were family, even though we'd never met. I was getting that feeling a little too much today. "You must be the Abbey we hear so much about."

_From Romulus or Rocco?_ I nearly asked as she hugged me. Mechanically, I hugged back. Kate set her bag down in a chair and beelined for the fluffy little dog on the floor, "C'mere Princess!"

The little ball of curls began wagging its tail, sedate until she was scooped up into her owner's arms. I felt a pang for leaving Shiver at home without even seeing me. I had to go. Still, the big dog rose and went to Rocco for a scratching, his long tail thumping against the back of my legs. The twins took up focal points around the room, and when their mother moved away I searched my mind for an excuse to go and found none. Noticing my desperate searching, Kate picked up her bag again and shouldered it, "Come on Abbey. We can mess around with the runt later."

"Hey!" Rocco half-shouted. I followed her regardless, it felt too strange to stand in her house and watch. They had a nice house. It was lived in and clean and it felt like a home. Did every werewolf have a house like this or was it just everyone who hadn't uprooted from their lives? I killed that thought quickly, of course they'd uprooted from their lives, they'd probably just finished unpacking. I took that thought back too when I walked into Kate's room, it was a pig sty. Everything seemed to have some form of organization, even with a stack of empty boxes in the corner and everything placed somewhere without much rhyme or reason. A hairbrush and clips sat on her pillow, pajamas crumpled up in the other corner of the bed and pillows and sheets strewn around. I wondered if her brother's room was impeccably clean, because Kate seemed like a contrast to everyone. She sat on the bed, letting her dog down, and focused her eyes on me, "So talk. What's got you so upset?"

I looked for a place to sit. She smiled. She had an angry smile, like she was infinitely wise and had some deep injustice to be bitter about; wry, cynical, even a touch hateful. I finally settled on the edge of her bed and stared at her face. She had a very soft face. She wore a lot of powdery, pastel colors. Her sheets were even a dusty rose. I reached out and rubbed her dog's fluffy ears, "Why are you so angry?"

"I asked you first," she said, almost teasingly.

"You answer, I answer," I replied.

She sighed and stood. Her bag had been unceremoniously dumped by the bed and she began folding the clothes on her desk. I watched her work in silence for a while before she asked, "Do you have any siblings, Abbey?"

I shook my head. She laughed on a breath through her nose, "Figures. Rocco's kind of my balancing force, if you get it. He's a dreamy little sap. He doesn't get reality. He doesn't understand that we have a lot at stake here. Guys like him and Rom mean well, but they don't realize all the shit that we're going through to do this."

I continued stroking her Princess. The little thing reminded me of Shiver. She was cleaning, I realized, unpacking. She was probably as hesitant to settle into this new home as I'd been into mine, even if her whole family took up residence like they'd lived there forever. "I didn't want to move," she said, "I still wish we hadn't. It was nice where we lived. We had our pack, we didn't need to deal with anybody giving us crap for being werewolves. You know, if we hadn't left, I'd probably be with him?"

I understood before I understood, but I wasn't angry. She glanced over her shoulder to me, "I like Rom. We've been friends since his parents moved in down the block from mine. He's always been the alpha. Sometimes I think Rocco likes him as a brother more than he likes me as a sister." Her eyes betrayed the kind of pain I'd never felt. She reached her ten. She picked up a dress, stroked the fabric under her fingers and put it up to herself, letting me see. It was vintage, navy blue with white polka dots and a trimmed collar. She exhaled slowly before breaking into a surprisingly genuine smile, "You make him so happy. He's like Rocco when he talks about you, it's like he found God or something. Rom used to be a lot like me, believe it or not. Loyal to a fault, kind of an ass...but you're good for him. He changed."

I was beginning to wonder if I was the one that hurt her. She hung up the dress, her back to me. She cracked open a box and lifted something out of it, clutching it to her chest, "Collin's our step-dad. I used to be a lot like Rocco when it was really our family. When it changed, I did too."

I got up, moving away from her sleeping dog toward her. Her voice had gotten very gentle and very soft, and I realized she was clutching a soft, brown teddy bear in her arms. It had a little red and green plaid bow sewn to its neck, a little classic bear. "My mom was in _pain_ and Rocco never smiled. And they bounced back after a while, and she found Collin and he was so fucking happy and Rocco just...healed. But I couldn't, you know? When you watch the people you love suffer like that, you can't just forget it."

I rested my hand against her arm, "Cannot forget pain, or cannot forget past?"

Kate's lips pressed together in a firm white line. Her eyes brimmed before spilling over. She gave the bear a squeeze, burying her nose into it. A single, solitary tear ran out of her eye. It traced down her face before she whispered, "Both. Always both. And I don't know Rom's story, that was the thing. We're a pack because we all fucked up once. We all lost something. We're a family now, so we got whatever we lost. Yeah, everybody's happy to go on and forget...sometimes you just can't."

I rubbed the back of her teddy bear's hand, "Grace is my mother."

Her eyes lifted to me in confusion.

"Thought I had other mother. But Grace and my father..."

She understood, thankfully making sure I didn't explain, "Oh."

I nodded. We stood in silence in her closet, my hand around the hand of her bear. Her arms wrapped around it tightly, hugging it to her chest with childlike innocence. She met my eyes, the jade of hers unusually warm. She'd noticed, too, that we weren't very different after all.

"She was your mom before, she's your mom now," Kate finally said. Her voice was very gentle and breathy when she wasn't adding hubris. She walked across the room and set the bear against the pillows before wiping her eyes, dabbing them slightly in an attempt not to smear her makeup. "You're lucky, Abbey. They may not have told you, but they never lied to you."

That was true...mother, stepmother, it never mattered. Mother was mother. Grace was mine, and she was probably infinitely pissed that I'd run off or infinitely hurt, in which case my dad would be infinitely pissed. Our eyes met and that smile returned, "They won't mind if you have to duck out, you know. More for us."

"Spaseeba," I replied.

"That better mean thanks, in which case, I know." Her voice had regained its strength and vitality. I patted her on the shoulder firmly. Kate would've made a good yeti if she had the right genes. That, or I would've made a great wolf. I walked down the stairs and gave Rocco and her mother a hug, murmuring my apologies before I left. I didn't know the way back by heart, but Salem wasn't a big town. Sooner or later, I'd find my way. The sun dropped behind the trees and took the remaining heat with it. I wandered among the blurring rainbow and found my way back home on the same instinct as a dog. The door was unlocked, so I slipped inside quietly. I didn't hear anyone, so I locked up and went upstairs. I gave Shiver a quick cuddle and took a bath before climbing into bed, bringing my mammoth with me. I had laid there with her for a few minutes before a soft tap at the door alerted me to Grace's presence.

"If you didn't want chicken, you could've said something." If she was hurt, I couldn't tell. I glanced at her and propped up on my elbow. I had a million and two things to do, but not one of them was as important as this.

"You did not have to keep it secret," I replied, keeping it simple.

She smiled slightly, "I never did. You never asked."

My lips turned up a bit too. "Love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Abbey," she murmured, leaning in to kiss my forehead, "There's still leftovers if you're hungry."

I nodded, curling my head into my arm. Even as my mind drifted across the street, my body longed to drift between the priorities of sleep and food. I had a book to read for class, problems to do for math, reading for history, but my brain clicked off before I had time to think out the rest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I'd never understand why men decided to be so damned competitive over games.  
The room was filled to the brim with them, mostly werewolves, but Bram had brought along a few of ours. It went without saying that the ones that had showed up were single; no sane vampire was going to let their other half walk into a room of dogs that we hardly knew and barely trusted. The entire institution of sport was lost on me to begin with, but apparently a lot of them were trying to make sure it wasn't lost upon our men.

"See, isn't this fun?" Draculaura asked as her boyfriend leaned over to explain what they were doing.

"No," I replied honestly. She raised a brow and passed her veggie plate over. I just stared down at it. Finally, she got up just before the entire room erupted in howls. Bram winced, glancing to me. I shook my head and blew him a kiss before slipping out into the backyard, massaging my temples. I got it, the alphas were friends and in bringing Draculaura into the circle, we'd need to accept her choice in companions. They were loud, they were obnoxious, and if I heard one more howl I was going to slap someone.

She followed, dipping a carrot in dressing, "Why do you dislike Clawd so much?"

I walked out to the tree, smoothed my skirt and sat at its base, "I don't dislike Clawd. In fact, he's probably the most tolerable of the bunch. I dislike that he hurt you and I dislike even more that you took him back afterward, but I highly doubt that I could hold it against you very long."

She sat and sighed, "Don't blame Romulus. He was just looking out for him. He had his reasons, just like you have yours."

"I have one reason for not attempting to give him a nice replay of events, and that's the instability of our friendship. Maybe if we become close for a while, I'll hold a grudge long enough to repay him later," I mused out loud. She rolled her eyes, offering again. It didn't take long for Bram to follow us out, the look of utter frustration and exasperation on his features mirroring my own. He sunk into the grass at our side and I smiled, his arm wrapping around my torso to cushion my back from the bark, "I can't take much more of this."

Draculaura's face fell. I patted her knee, "It's not you or them, 'Laura. It's the fact that we're just too..." I wanted to say mature, intellectual and literate, but I settled on something less offensive, "old for this." If it was anything but sports, we'd have been all for it. Bram's eyes flickered to me, his thoughts overlapping my own, _More along the lines of barely being able to tolerate that asinine alpha. Her boyfriend isn't all unappealing._

I tried not to smile as I rested my hand over his, _Please tell me that's only in the sense of personality and I don't have to worry about you leaving me for a dog._

He chuckled, leaning in to feather a kiss to my unbeating pulse. I did smile then, squeezing his hand while a darker part of me delighted in the anguished look that crossed behind Draculaura's eyes. If she could see people for who they were instead of what, she'd understand. Sixteen centuries old and she hardly had a head on her shoulders, it was a wonder of its own that she hadn't been hunted down and killed during the wars.

"Do you guys wanna go?" she asked, almost hopelessly.

I glanced to Bram. He shrugged in return, "It's not an altogether unpleasant gathering, it's just not our kind of party, Draculaura."

"But you're a casketball player," she replied. His lips twitched, eyes burning into mine. I tried not to blush.  
"And?" he replied, running his fingertips over my hip, "It looks nice on a transcript, that doesn't mean I have to be invested in it." Fearleading was to me what casketball was to him, an amusement at best, a waste of time at the worst. Poor, innocent Draculaura had no idea what sides of the spectrum she was on.

She eventually rose and started back for the house, glancing to us, "I'm glad you showed up and tried."

I shrugged out of respect. She slipped inside and shut the door, bringing a smile to Bram's face. He rose and pulled me with him. I giggled, slipping my arms around his neck and allowing him to press as close to me as he could in an embrace. His lips gracefully descended on mine, our eyes locking in a look of complete and utter adoration. I caressed his jaw and sighed, breaking away for a forced breath, "Should we take the longer route?"

He kissed me again, gently and gingerly, taking his time to answer. I melted, linking our fingers together at our sides. After a moment, he murmured, "Of course."  
Forgoing flight for foot travel, we wandered down the darkened streets, dashing from puddle of shadow to puddle of shadow with our fingers interlaced. His eyes burned with open emotion. I released his hand and dashed down the sidewalk, flashing him a childish grin. He shifted into a bat and landed steps in front of me, ensuring that I ran directly into his arms. There, under the light of the street light, we laughed breathlessly and clung to each other. Our weekend had just dawned and I already didn't want it to end. Running my fingers up his chest to the top button of his shirt, he caught my hand and rested it there without a word.

The snap of a twig nearby roused my senses from their usual lovelorn haze. He stepped off the curb, a singular twitch of a nod signifying that whatever it was had come from the direction we had just left. My eyes scanned the trees slowly before settling on a pair of dark, gold eyes. He grasped my hand, "Time to go."

I bared my fangs and took off at his side. We ran a few paces before evaporating mid-leap, reforming as bats and taking to the skies. Howls pierced the night. He flew higher, urging me to join him. It was cowardly to run, but we didn't have much else of an option; we were outnumbered and certainly outgunned, and creatures like them didn't care a wit for other peoples' lives.

_Gory,_ his mental voice was reverberating like bells inside my mind. As far as both of us knew, Draculaura couldn't communicate telepathically, leaving the both of us on our own. _Go, I'll catch up to you._

_No,_ I replied, following him relentlessly, _where you go, I go._

_Stubborn girl._

_Your stubborn girl._

_At the very least, hang back._

He descended on the house, leaving me to settle at the belfry. Most of our friends had taken up residence in the newly assembled dormitories. Once again...we were on our own. That reason alone was terrifying enough to make me watch him like an owl. There were no howls, no eyes, but the scent of dog wafted up on a breeze. It was enough to put my half-transformed feet into motion. He caught sight of them when I did, hissing in territorial protest. I sprang off the rooftop, landing on the still grass with an open snarl. A few of their ears bristled.

"Gory," he said firmly. I felt his hand near my arm and took a step back, allowing him to pull me up to his side and chivalrously step in front of me. _You're not taking care of this alone,_ I reminded him in resting a hand on his back.

_If I tell you to run, you're going to listen to me this time._ His eyes flickered backward. There was a flash of irritation when I didn't meet his gaze, remaining focused on the wolves on our lawn. His tone was strong and elegant, promising violence at any given moment, "What do you want?"

The big one directly across from us growled like an animal. The faint scent of liquor carried on the air, depriving them of their senses and putting together the last puzzle piece in our minds.

"Maybe if we get some meat they'll go away," I muttered, attempting optimism.

Bram didn't move; it was safe to assume that as it was, we were the meat. "Please go inside," he whispered, "Slowly." It was a chivalrous thought, but I wasn't about to let him be left to them. He stepped away, just a singular step, and everything happened at once. There were four of them, we established that quickly, the one big one and three of his normal-sized friends. The distribution was uneven, but they charged us. A flicker of panic clenched my chest at the thought of going through with the fight we'd planned on having, but it subsided before it had time to hinder me any. The big one went for me, his friends for Bram. He reacted like lightning, throwing aside the first like a toy. My attention was forced away as a large paw came down toward my torso, slicing the air in front of me. He barely missed. Instinct made these half-dogs smarter, I could tell. Slamming a heel into his ribs and darting out of the way of another hit, I let him charge. He sprang back just slightly, attacking again.  
The ones around Bram were restless, ruthless and unshakable. He glanced over, breaking their circle to grasp my arm. I swung around, using the momentum of his grab to slam my foot into one of their chests without realizing what I'd done. His back was open to the big one and the opportunity was seized as soon as it was presented. They bared down on us quickly and he shielded me as best as he could, no matter how much I wanted to shield him. I let out a roar of fury and anguish. Wetness coated my fingers, sweetly scented; his blood. I snapped, letting go and pushing away from his chest. I surfaced like a drowning man and attacked the remaining two on their feet. Their friend was down, whining in pain, gripping his rib cage. One fell under a sharp blow, the other wavering. The big one roared, his claws finding purchase against my side. I didn't miss a beat, returning the sound and the fury. He dark, fearsome eyes closed and he crumpled, leaving Bram standing behind him. A dark river of blood oozed from each cut, his eyes infinitely dark with hatred and rage. Stepping over the fallen wolf, I watched them soften as he pulled me closer, examining the wounds.

"I'm okay," I whispered, cupping his jaw. He blinked twice before nodding, resting a hand over mine and crumpling to the ground. In my shock, he took me down with him. My hands pressed to the bleeding wounds, trying to calm them. His fangs bared in pain, "Well...we certainly got what we wished for."

I brushed my hair aside, lowering to his level, "Hush."

Wordlessly, he sunk his fangs into my neck and provided himself with my blood to heal. A greater part of my mind offered to split open one of the wolves and use them for sustenance, but the logic in it was lost. A disease-carrying dog was hardly what either of us needed. He grasped my shoulder firmly, accepting my aid in getting to his feet. With a final glance at the downed beasts, we started for the house.

"Are you just going to leave them there?" he asked gently, as if encouraging me.

"They're not worth the effort of removing them."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Morning rolled around a little too fast for my taste. Spreading out and yawning, my computer was pinging. I hauled myself out of the sheets and shuffled over, leaning on the desk. Abbey's typing was probably ten times better than her English, to say the least.

_Are you awake?  
Disturbing news.  
Rom. Get up.  
I'm serious, wake up right now.  
Romulus.  
I'm going to keep writing until you wake up.  
Romulus, for Ra's sake.  
WAKE UP!_

To calm her down, I replied quickly with a period to let her know to stop writing before I flicked on the webcam. She was sitting at the computer in a little pair of denim shorts and a long shirt, her hair still obviously damp. The edge that had come with the persistent messages faded away pretty fast. She probably didn't realize it, but she was beautiful. Her eyes finally focused on me as she leaned forward, balancing her elbows on the edge and resting her head in her hands. Her pretty, full, pouty lips looked ready to be kissed. I rubbed the back of my neck, well aware how close we were getting to the full moon and how absolutely stupid and careless it would be to keep putting her in danger like this. I almost started off the conversation canceling our Halloween plans when she started talking.

"Kate text this morning. She said Sam and Luka in hospital, Tyler and...other one scuffed up."  
I grabbed my phone and powered it up, "Fuck." Sure enough, there was the wave of texts that had started at eight. I skimmed a lot of them, deleting most. Deugi's stood out, though. He was a man of few words, but the fact that he'd only used one meant that I had to go find out what the hell had happened on my own. I glanced at the computer, "I gotta go."

"Please, do not do anything stupid," she cautioned. I left my phone on the desk, letting it catch up. I headed over to the bathroom and cleaned up a little, coming back and yanking open a drawer, putting on the first shirt I touched. Grabbing my sneakers off the floor, I glanced at her, "You'll be okay for a few hours, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Rom, is ten AM. I am going to wake up and take Shiver outside. You can hop gate."

She'd been up since eight and the worry in her violet eyes was still there, no matter how much she tried to hide it. I came back over to the camera, pocketing my phone and leaning in close, "Just be careful for me, Abbey. My brothers got hurt, the last thing I need right now is for you to get hurt too."

Her eyes softened and her cheeks got a little pink. When she smiled, she might as well have caused spring. Not even flowers and warm weather after the months of frost and hibernation to come would ever measure up to Abbey Bominable smiling at me. She probably expected me to leave right away, but I lingered a moment. I committed everything about her to memory again before glancing at the little white X in the corner of the screen, "I love you."

Her face colored significantly that time. Her lips parted and she looked like she was struggling for words even if her reply slipped out effortlessly on an exhale, "I love you too."

I closed out the little window and headed out, grabbing my jacket off the floor in the process. Remus was the only one awake, and he looked up at me from his bowl of cereal on the floor in front of the TV, "Where ya going?"

"Deugi's," I replied, glancing at him, "You gonna be alright until Mom gets up?"

He turned back to the TV before I even finished, nodding furiously. I locked up behind me and jogged out to the truck. Without Abbey on my mind, the edge was coming back a little sharper. _If he did what I think he did, I'm gonna kill him. Two questions, that's all he gets._

The drive down to Deugi's place was faster to make by car than walking, even if it didn't exactly warrant a drive. I shot straight down the main street for a couple city blocks, taking a left when it started to run into the other half of the Salem suburbs and pulled into a double-building apartment complex with a narrow strip of parking in between. It was like a couple of crayon boxes stuck up next to each other with room for a set of matchbox cars in between. The right one, the third door on the top, that was the one Deugi and his mom lived in. I got out and waited, listening for signs of life. The window fluttered and I shook my head, jogging up the steps with my hands in my pockets. He tugged open the door, face busted up and scratches visible. I grinned, "So, looks like you lost."

"Yeah, fuck you too, Rom." He didn't smile, but he didn't shut the door, either. I walked in and glanced around at the newly pristine floor. My nose twitched at the smell of bleach. "Lotta blood?" I commented, walking around and righting the magazines on the coffee table so they all faced the same way. He leaned on the door, "Could'a cut a vertebrae."

"Who exactly did you fight with?" The magazines were a lot less interesting than that story, but apparently not to him. He looked down at them, like he'd just noticed I'd been touching them. Getting angry with him didn't help anybody, so when I tried to prod him again, I talked at him like a disappointed parent, "You know better than this."

His jaw set and he looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. Indignant and defiant, just like always. He walked over and sunk on the couch, "We got a little messed up and woke up on somebody's lawn, that's all."

"That's not all," his mother said, emerging from the other room, "Two boys are in the hospital because of this. And they woke up on a vampire's lawn."

My eyes snapped around to Deugi. He rolled his eyes like a kid being tattled on to a teacher, but that didn't stop my temper from flaring any. I got up, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! We just avoided a war and you're gonna start another one?!"

"We didn't mean it and they know it," he said. I shoved his feet off the coffee table, "Like hell they do! Quit acting like a goddamn kid, you're supposed to be my age! Just because you're not the alpha doesn't mean you shouldn't think like one!"

"I said I was fuckin' sorry, what else do you want?" he snapped.

"I want you to prove it, go apologize to the vampires."

"Like hell!"

There was really one big difference between Deugi and I; nobody was afraid of me. I highly doubted whoever he fought had been afraid of him either and it was probably losing that put him in such an immature mood. With a sigh, I looked down at him and crossed my arms over my chest, "Alright. We'll play your way. Where were you?"

"Big house, edge of town," he muttered, "Can't miss it. Got it's own road and everything."

And if intuition served me, probably the home of their clan's leaders, Glasses and Blond- whose names I honestly tried to remember but didn't. His mom was looking at me with a little fear in her eyes, though, like she was afraid I'd drag him out to the gallows or something. I went around the table back toward the door and half-snapped, "Stay in today."

He grunted in reply, grabbed the remote and put on SportsCenter. I glanced at his mom in exasperation before walking out, mentally cussing as much as I possibly could. If I waited until tomorrow, the vampires might get more pissed off than they already were. If I didn't, they might be angry. Even though the news hadn't spread, I'd take my chances with angry vampires and go apologize for my pack.

I didn't have GPS, so the drive out there took a lot longer. At the end of Salem, there were a bunch of private drives but most of them stopped within feet if the places were closed off. On the fifth try, the trail went up a steep hill and into a mossy, dark clearing. I got chills, either from instinct or logic. They were more intelligent than people gave them credit for, though. Even somebody looking to case the wealthy would turn around and run before making it up the drive to what I expected to be some kind of Great Gatsby mansion. I'd say I was disappointed when I finally made it up and found a huge, looming manor house in its place, but I wasn't. It wasn't a castle, but it was pretty close. It looked like the kind of place associated with a newlywed Morticia Addams. I parked halfway down their drive and walked the rest of the way up. There was blood on the ground that no one had bothered to come wash away. The step and the house, where I expected to see more, didn't have any. The pit of my stomach called it a message for future visitors.

The door had a knocker on it, something that looked like it popped out of an old Dracula remake. I lifted the thing and knocked on it, drawing my hand back quickly in case the demon face decided to take a bite. There was a lot or resounding silence, so much so that I thought maybe I did have the wrong house. I'd taken another step back when the door opened slowly and the glasses-wearing girl appeared in the door. She squinted like it was bright out and she had a hangover, "What?"

"...Morning," I replied.

Her eyes were dark, burgundy and black. They rolled almost lazily. "And I repeat, what?"

"I came to see if you guys were okay."

Even if the reply was genuine, it put a mocking smile on her face, "Oh, we're just peachy. Your friends are a true delight, Romulus."

"I'm sorry about them," I tried to continue. She held up a fair hand and wordlessly cut me off. The expression on her face reminded me of my little sisters with cramps, even if she was trying not to let it show, she was probably in some genuine pain.

"Just leave," she said, "No one plans on retaliating. Dogs will be dogs, feel free to run about your kennels."

"Not all of us are dogs," I replied, almost taking offence. The guys didn't have to hear that, they'd actually take it personally. She released a breath that smelled like fresh blood, leaning on the door, "I understand you're loyal creatures, but go away. We didn't ask for your apology, nor did we ask for your aid."

"I just wanted to make sure anyway."

If she was softening, she didn't let it show. She didn't even bother to reply with a thanks or a goodbye before shutting the door. Against my better judgement, I walked around the house and tried to find a window with a light. There was one, mostly shrouded in the far back corner, and a peek in revealed that it was in fact occupied by them both. Their species didn't matter when I saw the look of pain that crossed her boyfriend's features when he shifted to welcome her back, or the agony mirrored in her eyes when she noticed it. Pulling out my phone, I walked back around the side of the house, texting Luken (and it occurred to me right at that moment that Abbey had called him Luka, and a smile might've crossed my face when I remembered how cute it was that she got his name wrong) and the guys about how much trouble they were in when my ears tensed. There was another car coming up the drive, probably vamps. Even if these ones didn't want trouble, nobody said their friends didn't. I jogged across the lawn and got back in the car, locking up just as a sleek, vintage hearse came into view. Its break lights flashed at the sight of my car before speeding up. I threw it in reverse, getting out of the way just as it swerved to play chicken. I could almost hear the vampires inside laughing as I grit my teeth and pulled away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I tried not to be worried when Romulus showed up much later than I expected. He came around to the corral where Shiver and Nightmare were having the kind of race that ensured my fat-legged little mammoth was getting a bath later. I tried not to acknowledge how appealing he looked, walking up and snapping his jacket as if he'd been covered in dust himself. He was a hat and a pair of cowboy boots away from a Western fantasy and I had to admit, it was an attractive thought.

"Everything okay?" I asked, leaning backward on the railing to get a kiss. He scowled until the last moment, resting a hand between my shoulder blades and placing his lips gently against mine. I kissed him lightly, noticing that he hesitated a moment before returning it. He sighed, pulling away to climb up on the fence beside me and swing his legs around to the inside of the corral. He nudged mine with his, smirking slightly, "So how was your morning?"

I shrugged, "Parents have not tried to hide anything else. Not sure if this mean Dad is moving in or..." Nothing had really changed. I stayed up with Romulus frequently enough to know if something were going on. It shouldn't have mattered in the first place, but it did. It felt like a cheap shot at what I thought was normalcy; in my honest thoughts, I couldn't wait for my father to go home so I could attempt to return to my stasis. It didn't seem like that was going to happen any time soon.

He hardly acknowledged the subtext to my words, nodding. I slipped my fingers through Romulus's, my face mirroring the scowl on his, "Waste the air."

His lips twitched, "I had to talk to Deugi. I told him what he and the guys did wasn't cool, then I went out to apologize to the vampires he attacked. They were the leaders."

I nodded; that was a pretty big problem.

"He did a number on them. And their friends almost smashed both our cars."

I sighed, glancing at the dirt. His eyes must've shifted to me, because my skin felt like it warmed. He scooted a little closer and rested a hand on my knee. I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, grazing the firm muscles of his forearm with my eyes. "I love you," he murmured, like that was going to change anything. I smiled a little, glancing up at him, "I know. Love you too. But..."

"No wars are gonna break out over this," he replied before I could finish. He released my hand to pull me closer, his gorgeous emerald eyes taking my breath away. They were intensely protective, promising a safe haven that I didn't need him to promise but accepted regardless. His hand rested on my far hip, balancing me and holding me close at the same time. He could've stolen another kiss with the amount of passion in his eyes. Gently, he tucked my hair behind my ear, cupping my cheek, "Trust me, Abbey."

"Always do," I found myself replying without much thought to my words. My fingers fluttered upward to rest over his, wordlessly giving him permission to continue at his leisure. His thumb traced my cheek, brushing over the frosty imperfections with the lightness of a feather. My breath started catching. He glanced down, brows twitching before a sly little smile crossed his face and he leaned in. Our lips had just barely connected when my father threw open the back door, "ABBEY BREAKFAST."

Romulus jolted backward so fast he fell off the fence and into the dirt. I looked between them in shock before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Shiver ran over to Romulus and climbed on his stomach, nuzzling his face with her trunk and making concerned little sounds. My father's face resembled the halfway point between frustrated and genuinely confused, and I had to get off the fence and walk across the corral to get myself to calm down. Romulus patted Shiver and attempted to gently edge her off, but she was having absolutely none of it. He grunted in protest as her full nearly fifty pound body sat on his chest and licked him "better." "Abbey? I need a snowball."

I turned, breaking into a wide, wicked smile. A snowball formed, slowly, in my hand. He focused on Shiver again, giving me the opportunity to lob it at his head. It struck home, soft and slushy, and he wiped his face, "ABBEY!"

I laughed, holding up my hands defensively. He picked up Shiver and set her on the ground, running over to me with what I imagined to be the fiercest, most predatory look he could muster. I shrieked and bolted, laughing. He jumped the fence before I could, cutting me off. I whirled around and ran, but he followed relentlessly. Jumping over the fence again, he caught me before I could turn, his hands gripping my arms forcefully. I screamed with laughter, pressing my back to his chest. He grinned, releasing my arms to tickle me. I stamped my foot, tears in my eyes, narrowly missing his. He must've decided it was too dangerous of an action, his arms winding around my stomach and pressing our bodies together. His lips feathered my neck, allowing my laughter to subside into exerted panting. His warm, quick breaths fanned my neck with his nuzzling, doing more to excite me than calm me. I blushed furiously; my father was still watching and sometimes I wondered if he could read my mind. My mind had been in the gutter since the night Romulus stayed over with me. Anyone who said boys were worse than girls probably had never been in love with a guy like him. His warm breaths turned into soft kisses and I rested my hand against his chest to warn him to tone down the passion, but he only turned me and kissed my exposed neck with more vigor. I had to force myself to gently break his hold, my heart doing a strange and welcome warm squeeze when I saw his beautiful eyes burning with mutual desire.

"Not here," I murmured.

"Tonight?" he muttered. I really hoped my father couldn't hear. Gently, I ran my fingers over his shirt, pretending to think about it. He smirked as if he already knew what I was going to say.

"I'll leave the window open," I whispered, pushing away and trotting back across the corral. He leaned on the corral fence, watching as I scooped up Shiver and headed up to my father. He seemed pleased for a moment until I held her out, "She needs bath."

He raised a brow. Grace burst into laughter. "So go wash," he replied. I batted my eyelashes innocently; neither of us were so inclined to forget our guest in the yard. Grace finally intervened, "Ivan, please. Humor us."

His lip curled up slightly in distaste, eyes flicking to Romulus. He muttered in Russian, scooping Shiver from my grip. Grace smiled slightly, waving me back toward the door, "Go. Learn from your poor old mother, that boy isn't going to wait forever."

It was probably the moment when Grace actually made the shift to my mother from my guardian, friend and mentor. I squeaked, blew her a kiss and dashed back out to the corral. Nightmare stayed in her corner, watching as I launched myself over the fence and ran over to him, practically tackling him against the fence. Our lips connected with force. He let out a little sound before kissing me in return. Gently, he pulled back for a breath and let out a short, quiet chuckle, "I'd wait for you."

Next to his declaration of love, it was the most special thing he'd ever said to me. My arms linked around the back of his neck. I took a deep breath, inhaling the autumn and the love and spreading the warmth through my body. He didn't mind it when I smiled with all of my heart. I felt intoxicated, our eyes locked and hypnotizing each other. "Love you so much," I whispered against his lips, rising on my toes to brush them over his. He practically melted, eyes going half-lidded as they gazed into mine, "Don't change your mind."  
I started to understand why my father didn't want to leave. If it came down to leaving Salem and Romulus, I wouldn't do it either, not even to go home and get the rest of our stuff... I had made up my mind before he even kissed me again. The gentle sealing of his lips over mine spiraled my rational mind to my toes and burst my heart with love. There wasn't any _going home_ now. Salem was more of a home than my birthplace had ever been. I had my family here, my friends, my Romulus. I kissed him with enthusiasm that he mirrored completely.

...

Shiver hated getting baths and she gave my father the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. He attempted to give Grace and I both of his cold shoulders, but he never managed very well. It was like my fearlessness in expressing my affection for Romulus had suddenly inspired something in Grace. She made enough food to feed an army, invited Romulus and his entire family over to dinner, and then proceeded to hold my father's hand from the head of the table. Centered in the middle with his siblings, we couldn't help but notice.

"But trust not him that has once broken faith," Romulus muttered in my ear, glancing at his younger brother as the little boy stuck a roll under the table, eyeing his sisters. I shied away from the younger girls, just in case. Romulus's phone vibrated against my side; he slipped it out and answered it discreetly, "Hullo?"

I glanced at the younger ones and my parents talking with the Moons. They looked happy together. They looked like us. Rom's hand rested on my shoulder; he was about to get up. His eyes were dark with mixed fury and...fear. "Something's happening down at the park."

I glanced at my parents and back at him. He kissed my temple, rising. I got up too. He didn't want any of that, "Stay here."

"Romulus?" his mother asked. He exchanged a look with his father, alpha to alpha. The elder male nodded, allowing Romulus to run off. I glanced at them both before pushing in my chair and clearing my throat, "Excuse me." I slid out of the room, pausing a moment before breaking into a run after him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Bram was the best liar I knew. He tried to convince me that he wasn't an angel, yet he fell asleep where I could find him. There was very little in the world more beautiful than watching my other half sleep. Golden locks ruffled against his alabaster skin, dark lashes casting shadows on his cheeks, and as peaceful as he was, even a slight shift caused him to wince. My fingers traced his jaw, our faces only inches apart. He could feel my breaths and I his. Very lightly, I ran my fingers down the buttons of his shirt and opened them as gently as possible. It pained my heart to disturb him, but I had to check his bandages. I had just freed his arm when he rolled on his stomach, clenching his fingers in the sheets.

My heart clenched, but I gently began to undo the bandages around his chest, slipping my hand under his chest to do so. They weren't even halfway healed, the edges still red and the pads of gauze dampened with blood. I had seen men decapitated, impaled and murdered horrifically, but nothing had ever struck me as deeply as these. I traced a finger along the edge of the largest gash, curling against him to brush my lips slowly against it. I tasted his blood, my tongue sweeping out to coax the wound to healing. He made a soft sound of irritation, shifting only to bury his face in the crook of his arm.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, crawling farther up the bed on my knees to press kisses to the back of his shoulders. He exhaled, remaining silent for a long moment. "Now you see why I despise them. They're not even worthy of being called dogs."

I pressed another kiss to his skin, "You're healing nicely." Thank Judas he couldn't look in the mirror. Some fibs had to be said. He would be soon, though. "You'd do better if you just laid still and stopped moving for a while."

He sighed, "I have things to do before school on Monday."

I raised onto my knees, staring down at him, "You are not leaving this house on Monday if you're not healed."

He didn't need to make a sound for me to know he was rolling his eyes. He shifted slightly, finally facing me as he threw a glance over his shoulder, "You worry too much."

I rose, pretending I was frustrated with him as he propped himself up a bit and attempted to smooth his ruffled hair. The dim setting of our lights was most certainly my friend as I found the antiseptic, bandages and gauze and returned. The discarded bandages sat like a war flag, reminding me of his chivalry and stupidity. I soaked part of a pad of gauze in the antiseptic, folded it and began gently dabbing his wounds. His inhale resembled a hiss. I traced the other wounds lightly in apology. "I don't suppose you'd let me work off my frustrations, either."

"Not in the slightest," I replied, caressing his wounds until blood bloomed and faded away. His back was tense and he was probably gritting his teeth, so I hurried to finish tending to his wounds. His chest flexed, fingers locked in the sheet. I wrapped my arms around him and gingerly clung on, attempting to soothe him somehow to very little avail. He sat up, turning slightly and taking my hand. His lips pressed gently to my palm in an apology. The ruby of his eyes was dark with pain, pain he usually took out on work that he wasn't physically able to do. My thumb brushed his wrist before he trapped my hand over his heart, eyes beginning to droop again. "Should I leave you to rest?"

He sighed, "I don't think there's much else I can do."

I kissed his soft lips once more, shifting myself to allow him to lay down once again. He put his shirt half on, leaving it open against the sheets. I gathered up the remaining supplies, glancing back to him to realize he was watching me. "I don't say it enough," he said quietly, "but I love you."

I smiled, flashing into the other room to rest everything in its proper place before returning to his side quickly. My skirt gathered around my knees as I laid on my side near him, running my fingers through his hair. He pulled the pillow closer, laying his head upon it and taking my hand. The pain and the darkness in his eyes subsided slowly. I moved a little closer, nuzzling my nose to his affectionately. He smiled lightly, "You're going to make yourself sick this way, you know. All you do is worry. I'll be alright."

I shook my head, "I can only try. I'd never promise you something I can't keep."

His fingers ran softly over mine, his hand guiding mine to brush against his cheek. I curled into him as if we could shelter each other from the outside world. His breath tickled my neck, "If you have something to do, I suggest you do it quickly and come back to me."

I shifted just a bit to settle in at his side, trying not to disturb him too much. We were very close to becoming entangled and most likely just falling asleep like a pair of lazy house cats, but I hardly wanted to do anything and he wasn't in a well enough state. "I need to go get more blood," I murmured, "We forgot yesterday." It was painful how much a little detour probably could've helped us. He smiled lightly, tracing my side with a soft touch, "Please be careful, Gory."

I wanted to remind him that I was handling myself just fine until he decided to be chivalrous, but I didn't. I simply pressed a soft kiss to his jaw and ran my fingers through his hair once again, "Sleep. I won't be long." He smiled lightly, squeezing my hand in acknowledgement, "Hurry back." He might never say the words out loud, but he worried just as much for me as I did for him. I kissed him fully before crawling out of bed, grabbing my jacket and tossing a glance back. His eyes had closed once again, seeming to put him in an even deeper state of peace than before. I picked up my wallet and keys, draping the blanket up to his waist before slipping out of the room. Everything was dark and cozy, peaceful like the inside of a casket. A short laugh bubbled over my lips; that was what our house looked like, a giant casket. The humor had left me by the time I slipped into the car and pulled away, watching the garage door lower slowly in the distance. The main road through Salem cut down to the blood bank easily. It was a quick trip, just as I'd expected, and I was on my way back up along the park when I pulled off.

Charles, Jonas and Michael were in a war of words with werewolves that outnumbered them. I intended to just get out and tell them to stop causing trouble when Charles threw the first punch. Everything went to hell fast, and leaving them for themselves was quickly an abandoned thought. I slammed the car door and dashed across the lawn, prying them apart. The wolf I was touching lashed out and I backhanded him across the face. The others stopped instantly and stared. My glare went to Charles. He puffed up with pride, completely taken by surprise when my knee snapped up and put a dent in his nether-regions. He doubled over, likely wishing he'd left the house with a cup on. I did too, for the sole purpose of the thought of kneeing him hard enough to make it shatter in his trousers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I nearly hissed at the three of my own, "Go home, all of you."

"Charlie started it," Michael said, his voice rather gentle. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Neither of us meant anything by it, Gory."

A she-wolf stalked up quickly. I turned away from them, fists balled. She didn't bother paying attention to the one I'd slapped, the one whose eyes widened in surprise when she launched herself at me. Everything snapped back to the way it had been before I'd broken it up nearly instantly. Charles somehow regained himself to start something with the wolves. Michael came to cover me, leaving Jonas to back Charlie. Her claws ran down my arms, blood welling up at the lack of catching. I gripped her elbow and tossed her a clear few feet, raising my arm to seal the blood back inside. She roared and in return, I snarled like a wild animal. Charles faltered. I didn't. When the blond charged me again, I let loose. The last time I'd showed these pitiful mutts mercy...

"Deugi!" I heard the high shout of the younger wolf and I ducked on instinct. My nerves hit white hot fury and as the big wolf from the previous night struck his companion, I took out his knee. They were both attacking at once, almost as quick as me. Their claws found purchase every few swings, not enough to go deep but the occasional lucky strike hit with as much packed force as a truck. Kicking the blond girl back, the big, gray one got in one of those lucky shots. Michael whirled around and stared at me in terror. Pain didn't even register for a moment, not until I shifted to move and became aware of three deep slashes in my stomach. Instead of shifting, I attempted to roll. He took a step and raised a massive paw, but the little blond wolf boy that I'd slapped came and threw himself over me, I clutched my abdomen, completely aware of the blood pooling forward and my strength sapping fast. Two fights in twenty four hours was not what my physical being was prepared for. The sounds of fighting fell away quickly and I realized the boy was holding me up. My eyes flicked up to meet with his very tender and blue ones before I lost the strength to hold my eyes up. He was little but strong, holding me up. If I'd had the strength, I might've thanked him, but there was a thundering shout followed by a little, high pitched wail that I recognized instantly as Draculaura, and then I'd collapsed against a werewolf.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Things happened very quickly from the time we arrived. It was a sensory overload to take in, but somehow it processed. Clawd was yanking back Kate, restraining her from tearing her brother off Gory. Draculaura was kneeling beside them, brushing the other vampire's hair off her face, rocking back and forth slightly as she glanced to Rocco, little sobs bursting out every few seconds. Romulus charged into the center of the boys and roughly separated the fight, knocking the three vampires on their backsides and causing Luken and Deugi to stumble back. Clawd yelped, Kate's claws digging into his arms. I dropped down beside Draculaura and pulled off my cloth belt, wrapping it around my hand several times and letting the crystal spread a frosty chill down my arms. I pressed my uncovered hand to her wounds, her hand flashing up to grab my arm before recoiling at the cold. Draculaura touched her face gingerly, giving her someone to take hold of. Her glassy red eyes were darker than they should be. I glanced to Rocco, noting the concern on his face before switching hands and applying pressure to her wounds. The cold had slowed the bleeding significantly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Romulus thundered. Rocco glanced over his shoulder, flattened his ears and returned his attention to us.

"Get him off her!" Kate shouted at the top of her lungs, "Rocco, get back here!"

He didn't budge. His cheek was bruised, though. I scowled and he spoke very gently, like he didn't want Romulus to hear, "She slapped me. Her friend punched Luken. We weren't gonna fight, but they wanted to."

Draculaura sat in silent shock. I nudged her and she started like she'd been stabbed, staring at me with wide eyes. "If you want to do something, help her."

Gory laughed lightly, her head rolling into Rocco's arm as she did so. She tried to pull herself up, but he didn't let her. Their eyes met for a moment before a light little smile crossed her painted lips, "I doubt little 'Laura would know what to do."

Rocco shifted, pulling up his shirtsleeve with his teeth. Her dark eyes seemed to glisten, flicking down to his wrist before back to his face. "It's okay," he muttered, "I don't like garlic either."

It seemed like enough reassurance for her. She snapped up and sunk her fangs into his wrist. Draculaura nearly fainted. One of the vampires knelt at Gory's side, taking up one side of Rocco. The other crossed behind him. He stiffened, sensing their lack of heat and predatory presence. His eyes snapped up toward me. I edged just a little closer, glancing over at Kate. The close proximity of the other vampires had silenced her, but her claws were ripping into Clawd's forearms. She knew Rocco was feeding Gory, the look of absolute fury in her eyes giving her away. I nudged Draculaura, "Go help Clawd."

Her eyes downcast to her feeding friend and to my surprise, she shook her head. Gory drew back just a bit to growl at her, spurring her to get up and go help. Romulus had paused in chastising the pack to watch Rocco and I. Surrounded by vampires, we must've been quite the sight. My younger friend grew pale, glancing to me in panic. My hand iced over against her stomach. She seemed to feel it, even through the wrapped cloth, removing her fangs from his wounds. Rocco put his wrist to his mouth and thanked me with his eyes. The vampires seemed to converge, then, but Gory attempted to kick the latter two.

"You're both morons," she snapped, wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb. I slipped my hand from the cloth, allowing her to take it. She glanced to the one nearest to her and he helped her to her feet. Draculaura looked torn between aiding Clawd and aiding Gory, but with the female on her feet, Clawd released Kate. She sprinted to Rocco, threw her arms around him and began snarling protectively. He sighed, lowering his already healed wrist.

"Mikey," Gory murmured to the vampire at her side, "Let's go."

At least one of the others looked slightly guilty, jamming his hands in his pockets. His companion simply produced a cigarette and remained unmoving, the one I guessed had started the fight. Rocco stood and pushed off Kate, glancing back to Romulus. As the duo of vampires started off toward her car, Draculaura started after them. Gory paused and turned, speaking to her like she was speaking to a dog, "No." Lala paused, her innocent eyes wide. "Stay."  
"But-" Lala began.  
"No," Gory responded, allowing her companion to continue moving.

"Rocco," Romulus called. Obediently, he jogged over to our alpha, leaving Kate on the ground beside the vampires. As if they'd been dismissed, they turned and went off. Apparently, Lala wasn't an authority or a threat, even if I imagined she had more rank than them. She went over to Clawd, opening her purse to remove a cloth and begin dabbing at the healing cuts on his arms. He smiled and drew her in. I offered my hand to Kate, but she didn't take it. Her fierce jade green eyes had muted as if she'd been hurt too. I let my hand fall as Romulus walked up, the stern determination in his expression making him appear several years more mature than he seemed at the dinner table not long ago. He rested his hand on her shoulder and she seemed to reanimate, snapping to her feet and striking out. He caught both of her wrists at once, their eyes locking in a silent battle for dominance. Her scowl deepened, lips pulling back a bit to bare her sharp teeth. He growled, low in his chest, shaking her slightly. Her ears flattened, but she didn't whimper the way her brother would've. She recoiled her arms with the force of a cracking whip, glaring at Romulus before turning her infuriated gaze to me, "You're perfect for each other." She started out of the park without looking back at her brother, knowing he would follow her lead.

"Kate," he half-growled, taking a step after her. She whipped around, the fury seeming to double, "You're not in control of me, Rom! You might be the alpha, but I have a mind! You can't change me, especially not toward them!"

"Hurting them is not going to change what happened!" he shouted after her.

"Fuck you!" She turned on her heel sharply once again and sprinted off down the street. Surprisingly, Rocco didn't follow. He stayed back with the pack, looking at the ground like he expected to be yelled at too.

"Rocco, go home," Romulus began without missing a beat. He pretended Kate's outburst had never happened, and I wasn't sure if I admired it or questioned it. "Luken, Deugi...if you're not gonna follow my example, you're not going to be in my pack."

"Someone needs to kick you off your high horse, Rom," Deugi replied, "Cause you're an alpha, not a king."

"I'm keeping you from getting killed. If I didn't care, I wouldn't break up a fight that you were going to lose." Romulus glanced to Clawd and nodded once in a silent thanks. Clawd quirked his head a bit in acknowledgement, keeping Draculaura looped under his arm. Her head rested against his chest, tracing the healing cuts with a fingertip.

"If ya didn't notice, she was their leader and we had her," Luken replied for Deugi.

"And if you didn't notice, she has a mate. A mate that would've found out and will anyway. No doubt he'll be pissed."

"We took care of it once," Deugi said with a shrug. My hands were burning. I wanted to knock them both out. Romulus grabbed him by his collar and snarled, "Then the first girlfriend you get, I'm going to treat you and her the same way you're treating them."

"You wanna talk about traitors to the pack?" Luken snarled, "You're treating us like crap over the bloodsuckers."

"He is doing what is right for all, not you," I replied. They both looked at me as if they remembered my presence. "You are not just pack, Clawd is pack too. Draculaura. You think you are so high and mighty because you come from old place, you think you matter more than everybody else..." I closed the distance and rested a freezing hand against Luken's chest, watching as his eyes narrowed in pain at the spreading frost. "You feel burn of cold too. Until you prove to me you better, you not. Romulus understand what best for you. He understand what right and fair. When you want to act like civilized man, you come back. Until then, you go home. Think about what a horse behind you are being."

I had never seen Romulus look so proud. He beamed, letting my words sink in to the boys before reaching out and grasping my frosty hand. He didn't wince in pain as Luken and Gory had, instead it felt as if he balanced me. The crystal dimmed instantly as if it knew. "Kate was right."

...

Bram's attention was completely devoted to his sweetheart as he tended to her wounds. On the level below, Michael unpacked the blood she'd brought with her, quiet enough to be forgotten. His lips pressed gently to her forehead, her arms wrapped around his neck. She swallowed thickly, wincing at the sting of the gauze being pressed to her stomach. "We match," she teased, attempting to lighten his mood with humor. When he didn't respond, she brushed her fingers through his hair, "Close your eyes and remember everything is going to be okay. I love you."

"What were you thinking?" he responded quickly, "What the hell made getting involved in their fight okay in your twisted mind?"

She sighed, "You said we didn't want a fight, I was stopping Charles from giving us one. It obviously didn't go as planned." He gently wound the bandages around her torso, ripping them and tucking them in between the others. The silence practically hurt her ears. He returned her sigh with one of his own, gently grasping her chin and tilting her face upward to meet his gaze, "I care about your feelings more than mine. If you want it to be okay...it'll be okay."

"It is okay," she murmured, smiling slightly, "I have to admit, for someone we thought had no civilized life, the yeti did a good job fixing me up. Maybe we should've let her see you."

He rolled his eyes and nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head, his arms winding gently around her back, "I think I'll keep you for my nurse. Sleeping helped."

She smiled lightly, hardly even starting when she heard the door burst open and light, clicking steps race upstairs, "Gory?!"

"That girl..." Bram muttered, pressing his lips to the top of her head. With a small sigh, she called out, "In here!"

Draculaura burst into the bedroom and stopped, immediately flushing several layers of pink. "I...I'm sorry...I thought..."

"You didn't interrupt," Gory replied, toying with the collar of his open shirt, "It's not like there isn't anything you haven't seen."

Lala glanced at the floor. Gently guiding her sweetheart to follow, Gory returned to the main room and lifted her torn corset, sighing as she glanced to Draculaura, "Is your wolf friend a decent seamstress?"

She nodded, hardly looking up.

"Oh quit being so shy! I'm decent! Or maybe the guilt's just eating you alive of never telling your precious boyfriend about us."

Her cheeks reddened even farther, but Draculaura's gaze lifted. She stared at the bandages and frowned, her lips quirking at the corners in an attempt to smile. Gory produced a different shirt and slipped it on over the bandages and brasserie, her gaze never once leaving her companion's face. "Go home to him, 'Laura."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," she replied, her red cheeks fading, "Bram too."

He nodded slightly, perching on the edge of the bed and opening his arms for his sweetheart to climb into them. She did without missing a beat, draping his arms gently across her wounded stomach. They were picturesque, the living ideal of what a perfect couple should be. Draculaura nodded once and murmured, "Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Of course," Gory replied, tossing a glance over her shoulder, "And let Michael know he's allowed to come up. He's being quiet as a mouse."

She nodded once and slipped from the room without another word. Descending the stairs with equal quietness, Draculaura popped in the kitchen to deliver the message from the lady of the house before exiting the way she'd come, and leaving her secrets lingering in the Devein manor where they originated.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

By the beginning of the new week, the newcomers to Salem had decorated for Halloween and were already arranging plans for parties and other celebrations. Grace had told me that Halloween had never been very openly celebrated, since it was one of the times of year people feared our kind the most. But no one had told the vampires, apparently. By Monday it was like nothing had happened, with the word spreading fast of Bram and Gory's huge party and it's surprisingly open invitation.

The sun was filtering through the falling leaves. For the first time, I wore something more in line with Romulus's color scheme; a slightly sparkly gold sweater and dark jeans. Shiver seemed to approve of the choice herself; she left quite a few curly white hairs on my pants. I ruffled my hair to dry it out as I ran out of the house, muffin in hand and juice jammed in the holster of my bag. I tried the door to make sure it was locked before dashing over to Romulus's side of the street and climbing in his open truck. The back was coated in wet, multicolored leaves. He came jogging out a minute later, grinning as he hopped in. "Sorry, sorry. My dad has no idea where the cover to the back is. We're gonna give her one last wash over the weekend and close her up for the winter."

I nodded, pretending I knew what he was talking about. He locked the door and stole a kiss before starting up the car and backing out, "We're not gonna be late, are we?"

"Should not be," I replied, glancing to him. I ripped the top off my muffin and offered him the bottom. He smirked, glancing from it to the road, "Give a guy a hand, babe."

I laughed, peeling off the wrapper and scooting closer to feed him. Our relationship had grown defined by Indie music, long nights on video chat and sharing food. It was like a flower blooming in the middle of winter; we had a relationship that happened in stories.

Romulus and I pulled in beside a hearse decorated with bat wings attached to the roof. He shook his head, "Maybe we'll have to go to this party after all." Whether it was for fun or to keep the guys out of trouble he didn't let on, but it seemed like a good enough idea. There was just a little over a week left until Halloween anyway. I glanced back to him with the realization that everything life changing had occurred within the past month, and somehow we still intended to continue on as if nothing had happened. Walking up the steps to the school, I was greeted with an unusual and welcome sight that immediately drew my skepticism. Bram and Gory were seated on the steps with Rocco on the step below them, her fingers ruffling his hair and scratching him as if he were a pet and not a person. He didn't seem to mind any, though; his head rested on her knee with his eyelids drooping. Bram had the kind of smirk on his face that spoke of the knowledge that if his girlfriend showed up on film, he'd have been recording the sight. Kate immediately walked over to me and grabbed ahold of my covered elbow, staring directly at them, "I don't know how to feel about this."

I glanced at her, letting my eyes tell her that I didn't either. Her eyes flicked to me before going back to her brother, "What if she tries to snap his neck?"

My shoulders relaxed, "She would've done it already."

Rocco rolled over on his back against her leg, his foot beginning to twitch against another step two below. The vampiress smiled demurely; he probably was just a dog to her. On the bright side, she was treating him like a dog and not like a beast. I wasn't sure if it was progress or still degrading. I glanced to Romulus, his eyes revealing that he'd settled on degrading. Kate lingered by his flank, as if she were ready to back him in a fight. I shook my head and walked up, "Rocco, did you do homework?"

He opened his eyes to look at me, still enjoying his scratch. He reminded me of a human on drugs. "Most of it."

"Hello, Abbey," Gory said, her casual tone drawing my attention. I raised a brow in return. Kate had to physically grab Romulus to stop him from charging up to flank me the way Bram was backing her. Her red lips formed a wicked upturn too devious to be considered an actual smile. "I was hoping you and your friends might come to our party."

I shifted my book across my chest, "Is there theme?"

"Masquerade," she said, revealing the tips of her pearly fangs. Rocco squirmed and popped up, practically ready to lick her face. I saw the amusement flicker across her face as she petted his cheek lightly, "Feeling better?"

He nodded and proceeded to do just as I feared, but licking her hand instead of her face. Kate slapped her forehead, staring at her brother in disbelief. Instead of being disgusted as the vampires might've been, Gory ruffled his hair once again and withdrew her hand, "I wouldn't want to make you late to class, sweetheart."

He stood up, stretching and grinning back down at her, "Thanks Gory."

Bram shifted closer to her as they both smiled with the same closed-lipped politeness that almost made me think they didn't enjoy his presence. Her attention focused on Romulus then, eyes glinting defensively, "Of course, you're invited as well. I couldn't open my home to your pack without allowing the alpha."

Coldness ran up my spine. The lack of malice in her voice was frightening. Kate went after her brother, as if to make sure Rocco was still himself. I glanced to Romulus. He was on his defense, not betraying a singular emotion, "We'll be there."

Gory's smile sent chills down my spine, "_Fangtastic._"

...

"Am telling you," I explained to Frankie as we sat down at our study table with the ghouls, "Her smile was very strange. Was not obviously evil, but have dark feelings from it."

"Getting paranoid, Abbey?" Cleo asked, polishing her nails against the table.

"Well, she's really not that bad," Frankie said, cracking open a book, "I kinda like Gory. She doesn't let anybody push her around. And she and Bram are adorable together."

Draculaura's eyes flicked up from her book and back down to turn a page. Cleo rolled her eyes and exhaled in a huff against her nails to dry them, "I do admit, she has nerve. She doesn't take orders well, but sometimes her modifications are...adequate."

"Cleo likes her," Lagoona said across the table, as if I didn't understand the catty way of admitting affection. Draculaura was the only one that remained silent besides Ghoulia, but Ghoulia hardly ever participated in gossip. Clawdeen raised a brow and nudged her, "Hey, Lala. What about you?"

"She's nice," Draculaura said absently.

"Must be a really good book to distract you from gossip," Cleo replied, voicing my thought.

Draculaura looked up and shrugged, "What do you want me to say? I don't want to offend either of you."

Cleo's brows rose, "Offend me?"

Lala gingerly pushed her bookmark in between the pages and held her book in her lap. She tucked a pink lock behind her ear, "Well for starters...she doesn't push us in practice. And she wants us to take breaks. She's actually really democratic and if a routine is too hard, she modifies it for us."

"I'm sorry, did she win Nationals last year?" Cleo replied.

"Belfry Prep didn't bother entering last year," Draculaura replied, "They took their debate team nationally, which she's also on and really good at."

"Someone's got a new best friend," Clawdeen teased.

"She just talks to me, ghoul to ghoul," Draculaura commented, opening her book again, "She doesn't have a lot of smart people to talk to. You should hear some of the stories she tells me."

Immediately, they prompted her for them and she gave them up more than willingly. I lowered my head and attempted to study, but my mind kept wandering back to the cryptic smile that the vampire had given us. She'd like to kill us, no doubt. Maybe...maybe they would destroy the pack for what we'd done. Maybe we'd go to the party and none of us would leave. I glanced over at Frankie, catching the end of a story about a chicken and a bat and I realized just how little I cared when she started laughing.

"Sharing my stories?" Gory asked, leaning over the back of Draculaura's chair. Frankie jumped, but Draculaura didn't. She turned, beaming at the other vampiress, "Of course. Storytelling is a tradition."

A bemused smirk crossed her face, "Mind helping a ghoul find something decent to skim?"

"It's a lot bigger than Belfry Prep, isn't it?" she asked, rising.

"I wouldn't say that, I'd just say more diverse." They wandered off toward the stacks together, chatting as casually as if they'd known each other forever. I glanced to Frankie and picked up the book I had in hand, following. I slipped into a nearby stack and went silent, skimming books in case they were listening.

"I'm not bringing Clawd," I heard Draculaura say, quiet and almost shyly, "We're not coming. I told him I had something else planned for us."

"And you're trying to come up with something," Gory murmured, "You're a smart girl."

There was a moment of near silence as I heard someone rifling through a purse. I slipped into a stack and put my back to them, stealing a glance in time to see between the books as Gory placed a key in Draculaura's palm, "We have a cabin on the coast. Have Clawdeen pack him a bag of stuff, surprise him. Drive him up there for the weekend, do something out there."

Draculaura's voice was almost desperate, "What if he figures out something's up?"

"Then I'll trust you to cover your own behind. It'll be okay, 'Laura. Worst comes to worst, you tell him about this. You sit him down and have a cute little heart to heart, maybe go for a midnight swim, come back with absolutely nothing out of order."

"I don't like this," she said quietly, "You'll get hurt. They'll get hurt."

"Trust me. You did once." I glanced back to watch Gory pluck a book off the shelf and smirk to my friend, "We take care of our own, Draculaura. You're not a traitor, you're a princess. Maybe one day, you'll even be a queen."

I put my book in place as the red-clad vampiress walked out of the stacks and down the isle, giving Draculaura the space to slump against the books behind me. She raised the fist wrapped around the key and held it to her chest before removing her necklace, situating it behind the charms, clasping it around her neck again and exiting from the opposite direction.

I joined the others before Lala did, glancing over my shoulder to the corner of the room where the vampires had taken up residence. Gory leaned on her boyfriend's chair until he pulled her onto his lap with a laugh. The way they smiled at each other made me remember that they were human, no matter what was going on. They had their reasons, they had their motives...the only thing I could do was let Romulus know about them. Lala joined us, seating herself comfortably. She looked down at her book and pushed it away, folding her arms on the table and laying her head on top of them. Clawdeen's brows knitted, "La?"

A sob bubbled up from the little vampire's shaking shoulders. Her eyes widened and she, Frankie and the others got up to crowd around her. I rose in silence and looked at the couple again. People like them were careless enough to make anyone who came in contact with them expendable, and something told me that Draculaura was going to be one of those people. I tucked my book in my bag and adjusted it over my shoulder. Gory's eyes lifted, meeting mine. I rose my chin in silent knowledge and defiance, making her eyes glint with a silent rebuttal. They shifted back to her mate, confirming the thought. They didn't care for anyone but each other.  
If that was their only redeemable quality, than so be it. Even they deserved to make sure it didn't end badly. I turned back to Draculaura and rested my hand over hers, leaning in among them and whispering in her ear, "Follow the pack. We take care of it."

Her head snapped up just as I pulled back. Silent, mascara darkened tears ran down her face. I broke her gaze to turn and leave in search of Romulus.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

He was hanging out with the rest of the pack on the bleachers during our free period. Rocco, Clawd and some of the guys were playing while Romulus and Kate sat on the bleachers, backed by two other females. One with long, Ginger Snaps streaked hair touched his shoulder. He looked up, taking notice of me and patting the top of Kate's head like a parent. She rolled her eyes, leaning back into the others. He crossed the room, brows quirked.

"Something is going on with party," I replied.

Interest sparked in his eyes. "Tell me everything."

I relayed the conversation between Draculaura and Gory that I'd heard them discussing. The basketball game faltered; the others were listening, Clawd included. Instead of keeping it between us, I guided him to sit and kept relaying everything. Every feeling I'd had since this morning seemed to have sudden and complete relevance. He got the entire thought process, unabridged. Clawd had taken up a nearby place, his arms crossed across his chest. He looked at Romulus, locking eyes with the other male, "I'm taking Draculaura to the Hideout."

"Why?" Kate asked, "You're the one in danger of being bat bait, not her."

"What preyed on Gatsby," Ginger-Snaps replied, glancing to Kate. Clawd straightened. Romulus shook his head, "No, they'll be expecting you two to leave town. Bring her over. I'll call my dad. Just...don't let her out of your sight."

Clawd picked up his bag and walked out, leaving the lot of us waiting. Rocco brushed his hair out of his eyes, rocking on his heels a little. "So what do we do?"

"Luken, text Sam, Tyler and Deugi. Tell them to pick out Halloween costumes." Romulus replied. Kate quirked her head and edged closer, "There's no way you're doing this without me."

He glanced at her and there was an unspoken history between them all of a sudden. They had an entire life together before I came into the picture, I realized. She looked at him with such determination in her gaze, such unwavering certainty that it waved my confidence. The war of wills lasted only a second, but it was clear he was still holding the upper hand when he spoke, "If I let you do this, Kate, you are going to follow my lead. If I tell you to go, you go and you don't look back. Understood?"

She nodded, breaking into a grin. Rocco whimpered and glanced to me. I smiled reassuringly, "Will take good care of each other."

"You're not coming," Romulus replied, brows furrowed like it was obvious.

I laughed out loud, "I was invited to party too. And I am not wolf, I do not have to listen to you."

"Just because you're not a werewolf doesn't leave you out of the pack," he replied. His tone betrayed a level more of hurt than I knew it would cause him. I scooted a bit closer, meeting his eyes and resting my hand on top of his, "Where I come from, girls do everything boys do and in some cases, we do better. If you want me in pack, you are going to see me as equal."

He shifted, propping his elbow up on his knee and laying his chin on his fist, "Alright. We'll play it your way this time. But I'm calling costumes."

I smirked, "I could just find little red cape."

Ashley smacked Ginger-Snaps' shoulder, "I told you we should've done that!"

He smirked, "Oh, I have something better in mind."

My eyes widened slightly, especially when he leaned in and kissed me very lightly on the cheek, "I gotta go find Clawd and keep him out of trouble."

"Wrong way around," Kate teased, grinning in my direction. It seemed like the girls knew something I didn't. I glanced after him in terror, "Rom...why are they looking at me like hamburger?"

"You'll see," he said, grinning and gesturing for the guys to follow, "Just don't forget, I love you Abbey."

I glanced to them warily. Kate stood first, glancing to her friends, "So, where's your mom's office again?"

Apparently news traveled fast. I blushed, gesturing down the main hallway, "Why?"

"Because we're going to find you something fit for a queen."

_Oh god no. No, no, no, no, no. They wanted to put me in a _dress_._

...

Kate, Ashley, and the girl who's name I found out was Dahlia took me home before the end of free period and began rifling through the clothes that Grace had directed her to. It was a humiliating feat, to say the very least. We'd been crammed in the dusty attic with trunks of old clothes for almost an hour when the stairs were pulled down rather roughly and Ashley leapt back with a scream of shock and surprise. My father's thunderous footsteps nearly snapped the bottom two steps, but it was all he needed to poke his head up and glance around at the four of us. He blinked; I don't think he'd ever seen such a cluster of females in his life.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Looking for dress for party," I replied.

"How much you need?" he asked.

"We wanted it to have sentimental value," Dahlia explained, "I mean these are nice, but they're not exactly Abbey's colors..."

He glanced at my friends, making them freeze like deer. Kate laughed out loud, probably nervously. His eyes refocused on me and he nodded once. I climbed off the box I was perched on and followed. He walked into the guest room where my friends promptly stopped at the door. Someone gulped audibly, "Is that real fur?"

From under a pile of the very same, my father yanked a stout trunk out from under the bed and shoved it toward me. He nodded dismissively. I picked it up and carried it back to my room, allowing them to trail behind me like smoke.

Shiver trumpeted excitedly to my return, making Ashley and Dahlia rush over to her and scoop her up in their arms, cuddling her lovingly as they perched on the floor by the closet. I set the trunk on the other side of the bed and forced the rusty clasp open. It was a little effort, but the lid eventually fell back to reveal a lined box and the treasures inside. My eyes flew open. I immediately glanced over my shoulder, looking past Kate to my father. He had followed us this far and upon seeing the look on my face, he nodded once, "Call me when you put it on."

Dahlia leapt up on my bed, crawling over, "What is it, Abbey?"

"An elephant hide," Kate said sarcastically. I was actually glad for her cynicism for once. I couldn't put the sight into words if I tried, and I surely tried. Instead, I slowly lifted it and held the beautiful, iridescent fabric. If it was supposed to be a regular dress, it had surpassed expectations. It was white, but it threw any light that graced it like the surface of the snow. A puffy, almost tutu-like halo of white gossamer was streaked with shots of silver and gold, backed with the same icy silk. I glanced to Kate. She grinned like she'd been waiting her entire life and held it for me while I stripped on the spot. Shiver hopped up and made herself at home between the girls. For a minute, I paused in fear that I was too big for it. Kate rolled her eyes, "If you don't put the damn dress on, Abbey, I will throw my feminism away completely to wear it, do you understand me?"

I gingerly stepped into the skirt, my eyes widening in surprise when it slid on fluidly. It was like it was made for me. I slipped up the puffy princess cap sleeves and felt Kate buttoning the back gently. Ashley leaned over, grabbing the accessories and began doing my hair. I watched myself in the reflection of my computer screen go from the version of myself that I always knew to a veritable ice princess. An opal-and-pearl comb held my hair up in an elegantly styled bun, a drapery of crystals around my neck setting off the glimmering fabric- and last, but certainly not least, my own "glass" slippers. Solid ice crystal, and thankfully flat.

When they were done with their work, the wolf girls stepped back and admired me like a piece of art. I was staring at my reflection the same way. A little makeup and a mask, and I could go to the queen's ball like every other princess.

"You're Anastasia," Dahlia spoke up, breaking their reverent silence.

"She's Anastasia and Cinderella combined," Ashley replied to her.

Kate shook her head, "She's Abbey. She's too badass to be one of them."

I found myself laughing. My breathing wasn't constricted and I looked good in this dress, like I had a corset on when I didn't. I could imagine a dance full of vampires, rigid with corsets and sophistication, and Romulus and I gliding across their ballroom floor like James Bond and his lovely co-spy. If it wouldn't have been inexplicable, I would've screamed, jumped, danced and thanked them profusely for turning me into someone that looked remotely like she could pull off what I had planned.

"Should I tell him to wear white?" Kate said. I couldn't tell if she was teasing or not, but it suddenly sprang to mind that she was quite physically my best friend. I glanced to her, already able to feel my eyes brimming. She waved it off, "Oh god, Abbey...don't. Don't. Abbey..."

I didn't listen; I flung my arms around her and squeezed her to the full extent of my strength. She choked, coughed, and broke into laughter, "Shit! You cracked a rib!"

I gave her a squeeze for emphasis. She laughed, patting my back, "I really don't want to cough blood on this nice dress."

I let her go, beaming. There just weren't words good enough to express the level of happiness I felt. I glanced back at my reflection and I could've died. He was going to see me like this. Ashley walked over, careful of treading on the fabric and traced my cheekbones, "A little blush-"

"Some subtly sparkly, probably smoky eye shadow," Dahlia pitched in.

"She's beautiful already, deal with it on Halloween," Kate cut in.

I glanced to her thankfully and broke into another beaming smile. She rolled her eyes, "Please don't hug me again."

From the door, a growl of a clearing throat. The twosome stumbled back, leaving Kate tucked off to the side. I turned to face my father with the grin of a rags-to-riches story about to walk into a debutante ball. He looked me over and the warmth in his eyes spoke volumes among his silence. His lips quirked slightly as he met my eyes, "It will do."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It felt as if I'd blinked and missed the entire week. I couldn't recall the homework I'd done, the quizzes or tests I'd taken or the things I'd done. They'd blurred into an unending stream of peaceful nonsense. When I woke up Friday morning, I was aware that my alarm hadn't gone off. My chest clenched all of a sudden, because I heard the cheering whoops of young men.

I bolted up out of bed and pushed open the curtains, staring out at Romulus's front lawn. Luken, Rocco, Kate and Ashley were spread out between the truck bed and the door and Deugi and Howleen Wolf were messing around with the swing, twisting it in knots and probably trying to see how far she could go before she threw up. I shoved open the window and stared down at them.

"Abbey!" Kate shouted, "Get dressed, come on! We're gonna go beg for candy!"

They weren't dressed up. In fact, Kate was still in her pajamas. They all carried pillowcases, some larger than others. Rocco attracted my attention, though. A limp, faux tail hung from the back of his pants and his hair had been dyed bright orange. I turned my head. He jumped up in the back of Rom's truck and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'M A FOX!"

"You're a hound, now sit down and shut up," Ashley replied. I withdrew my head and went to get ready. It wasn't even eleven when I trotted down the stairs, pillowcase in hand, and stepped out into the cool, pale sunlight. The earth and trees were a rainbow. I crossed the street to them and waited, half expecting Romulus to walk out in a white jumpsuit or some kind of wild costume. Instead, he came jogging out with a bag stuffed in the pocket of his jacket and his hair still damp. I smiled; he was in a fresh navy button down and light jeans, as attractive as ever. He noticed me instantly. Kate slapped her forehead, "Rom! Are we invisible?"

"Might as well be," Deugi replied, stopping the swing and Howleen's spinning. I don't think she noticed.

He crossed the yard directly to me, lowering slightly to kiss me. I raised on my toes a bit, pressing my lips to his. Our fingers slipped together, linking like the pieces of a chain, "Morning." His breath was warm and minty. He'd probably just gotten up. I felt my face warming and my lips turning up at the corners, "Morning." "How'd you sleep?" His emerald eyes glittered. The soothing stroke of his thumb over the back of my hand caused a warmth to spread up my arm. I glanced down to break the spell, quieting, "Alright."

"Get a room," Rocco teased.

"How about yours?" Romulus shot back. Ashley swung her legs around the back of the truck and hopped out while the other three laughed. I glanced over, watching Deugi pluck Howleen off the swing and set her on her feet. We embarked on foot as a pack-within-a-pack, Romulus and I trailing at their backs.

"So what will we do tonight?" I asked, glancing up to him.

"We'll meet up before the party and head there together. Then, we'll just hope nothing goes wrong."

Kate glanced back to us, obviously listening. Rocco grabbed her hand and sprinted over to the highly decorated block ahead like a little boy. She followed as willingly as an older sibling ever could. Luken and Howleen charged off down the street, howling and causing a din of their own. Ashley and Deugi followed if for no other reason than to keep them out of trouble. As people emerged, it was clear that whatever traditional holiday festivities they did here were taking place early.

He squeezed my hand, "You okay?"

I shrugged, "Back home in mountains, we never celebrate this way. It would already be snowing time." A thought crossed my mind that I voiced immediately with a slight sigh, "My father will have to wait until thaw to return."

"It snows a ton where you come from," he muttered. I nodded. We didn't pause at one house, just wandering around the neighborhood with our empty sacks. "I beat my siblings out of the house this time," he muttered, "I had to if I wanted to spend time with you."

I glanced to him and paused on the corner under our tree. I ran my fingers over his collar and caught the gold tags against his chest, bringing them into my palm and cooling them, "Are you wearing this tonight?"

"Nah," he replied with a grin, "I plan on surprising you."

He hadn't seen my dress yet, so I bet we would both be surprised. I leaned up to kiss him, "Just make sure is white."

"Of course," he replied, running his fingers through my hair. For a long while, we continued to walk. Sometimes we actually stopped off at houses, but eventually we ended up in Romulus's back yard. Howleen and I sat on the swings while we ate candy and the boys played baseball, and every so often, a little wolf child would wander through and sit with us. Before the sun could dip too low, Romulus's little brother crawled up in my lap and offered me a handful of milk duds. With a small smile, I took them and kissed his head, rocking the both of us on the swing. Romulus threw us a glance and for a moment, it looked like he were going to have a heart attack. Kate broke into laughter as my eyes widened. His warmed significantly and only snapped around to catch the ball before looking back at the both of us. The curly haired toddler fit nicely in my arms and didn't mind when I glided the swing across the ground. It was a perfect Halloween to set a precedent to- but we still had one more chunk of night to get through before I could draw a full judgement.

...

My heart was hammering against the inside of my chest. I could hear the voices below and my fingers ran over the masquerade mask Frankie had found for me, absently rubbing the glitter off onto my fingers. For reasons not in line with homicidal vampires, I was terrified and it was really hard to breathe. The last had quite a bit to do with my posture in the dress, though. I'd froze in a literal sense; I did not want to move from the spot I'd rooted in, no matter how fluffy the dress was or how pretty it looked. Ice princess had suddenly turned into snow beast and all the shallow reasons that I didn't want to leave the room had piled up. No one came to check, though. Not even Romulus. They knew I was stubborn enough to come complain if I really wanted to. I was half inclined to take it off when there was a tap at my door. I glanced up, but no one entered. Finally, I drew in a breath and tugged open the door only to find not a being in sight. My shoulders fell, a smile crossing my face, and I brought myself to the stairs with my mask in hand. My father was lounging on the sofa with his back to me, Grace perched delicately at his side and Romulus leaned on the fireplace like a modern day Jay Gatsby. My teasing _I hate this dress_ died in my throat. His hair had been brushed back, his characteristic curl tamed. His eyes lifted slowly, as if he anticipated my arrival and widened. As debonair as he tried to be, neither of us could hide the fact that we did not belong at their ball. Everything about us was natural, even down to the contrived outfits and airs of faux elegance. He struggled for words before uttering a simple, "Wow."

I started down the stairs and caught my slipper on my dress, stumbling down a step. My father snorted. My face flushed. Romulus started off the fireplace and crossed the room to help. I reached the bottom before he could fully come to my aid, though. He ran his fingers through his slicked-back hair, grinning openly and yet somehow still sheepishly. "Hey," he muttered. I giggled, biting my lower lip, "Seems all conversations start that way."

He glanced at the floor, attempting to wipe a scuff off the floor that I couldn't see with the tip of a nice leather shoe, "You look beautiful."

I only had to lean up slightly to kiss him. "Thank you."

"Don't stay out too late," Grace said, attempting a parental hand. The way she looked at us, I didn't think she'd mind if we did come home a bit after the curfew we hadn't even discussed. My father tossed us one look and raised a brow at Romulus, "You take care of my daughter." He didn't need to elaborate, his threat hung in the air as if he'd just committed a murder and warned a witness to never speak of it.

Romulus nodded once, "Yes sir."

My father looked at me and sighed, "Do not get pregnant."

"Ivan!" Grace nearly yelped. If it wouldn't have made him laugh, I probably would've attempted to retort with something. Instead, I linked my arm through Romulus and tugged him toward the door before they could embarrass us any more. He shut the door behind us and paused for just a moment, letting the glimmering porch light cast gold highlights over the both of us.

"It's not too late to back out. Go to Cleo's or something."

I didn't even bother asking what my other friends had been doing since I made the plan to go with the pack. On the bright side, Frankie and the ghouls probably had no idea what we were up to. "Clawd and Lala?" I asked, glancing toward his house.

"Ray's keeping Lala as occupied as he had you on the swing. He likes my choice in girlfriends, apparently."

I laughed, pausing when I realized we didn't have a car. He seemed to sense my thought and shook his head, "Come on, Kate's driving."

We wandered down the sidewalk until the silver car pulled up. The back door flexed outward and we were met with the grinning expressions of Kate and Deugi, "Hop in girls."

"If we live through this, I'm gonna kill you," Romulus replied, his eyes trained on her face. Even I took notice of the usually absent smile that made her face light up like a beacon. I slid across the seat, blushing as my dress took up most of my space. Romulus slid wordlessly in beside me. "We're meeting them there."

"We're supposed to regroup," Romulus said, his tone gentle and commanding.

"Trust us, Alpha. We've got this." I practically sighed, glancing to him. His smile had fallen. Most of the drive was spent in complete silence; every so often one of us would shift and draw the attention of the others. _Deugi looks like a mutant yeti stuffed in a gorilla suit._ Kate's smirk trickled into laughter after my eyes had wandered in his general direction.

"What're you laughin' at, Princess Peach?" he rumbled at her.

She glanced at him, giving him a cheeky grin, "Nothin', Donkey Kong."

"If you two are going to Atari back and forth, I'd like to politely remind you that we're almost there. You can wait ten minutes to get a coat closet." Romulus's comment took the edge off my nerves at just about the most perfect moment. Kate turned down a desolate pathway and sped up, barreling the little car through the pitch darkness until it burst into a clearing of light. Elegant cars were gathered on the lawn, parked as if it were a lot of its own. The guys were gathered around another car on the far end that we pulled up to. Kate tugged her mirror down, reapplied her lipstick and popped off her seatbelt, "Time to go to work."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Kate climbed out first. She grinned wickedly to Luken and linked her arm through his, "Ready to raise some hell?"

He lowered a mask over his face, grinning. The boys were rather simple, but Kate's outfit was hardly that. She looked like she was going back in time to an era ahead of what the vampire party might've been. Her mask was plain red, plastic backed and slid over her upper face easily. It was red as blood, surrounded by shiny red sequins. She wore a simple, sleeveless red dress and matching pumps. The boys didn't look like they'd tried; a few were wearing button downs. Romulus looked to be the only one who dressed up. I fastened my mask with its ribbons behind my head and glanced to him. He smiled slightly in reassurance and held out his arm, "Let's."

We crossed the lawn less in grace and more in command. A pair of male vampires at the door were smoking, their brows raised toward us as we ascended the steps and quietly slipped inside. My breath was taken away. It wasn't the kind of party I'd expected, with orchestras and wine and couples drinking blood in corners. The furnature had been pushed away and the dancers, though graceful, elegant and timeless, moved to heavy, modern music with an undertone of bass. Luken and Kate stopped beside us.

"Boys, go set up a perimeter. Kate, Luke...don't kill anyone." Romulus's voice didn't carry far, his eyes never once moving from the crowd, "Abbey and I are going to go dance."

"I can't promise you anything, Rom," Luken replied, nudging Kate to follow him. She released his arm and slipped off, causing him to roll his eyes as he followed her. In time with the thumping bass, we entered the room and made our presence known. He glanced at me in silent reassurance. Maybe it was the instinct, but he moved with musicality whether he meant to or not. One of my hands slipped into his, the other resting on his bicep. His rested at my waist, guiding me into a quick-paced waltz. He led well at least; I faked knowing what I was doing for his benefit. One song melded into each other, elegant and modern. I caught sight of our hosts at the very center of the crowd and lightly nudged Romulus. His eyes flicked to them and narrowed slightly.  
I reminded myself very suddenly that we were in a room of the undead and that the girl I was looking at was pretty much their queen. She looked the part tonight. A full-bodied gown hugged all the right places, a silk bodice bound like a corset around her little midsection and fluffing out like the bloom of a flower into a train draped in burgundy lace. It looked like bloody spider-webbing. Bram wore entirely black, save for his red tie and very red mouth. I wasn't sure if it was from the kisses they kept stealing from each other or if they'd been on a killing spree before- or during- their soiree. Romulus's expression gave away his suspicion before I could even voice mine. At least we were on the same page.

When the music slowed, they broke apart only slightly. So did we, pausing right in the center of it all. My heart was pounding against my ribs so thoroughly that the ice glazing my hands felt as if it were forming solid gloves. He released her lace-gloved hand and disappeared into the crowd. With only her approaching, I felt the urge to puff up like a dominance-seeking peacock. Her burgundy eyes flickered over my dress and a demure smile graced her scarlet lips, "You certainly never cease to amaze, Abbey."

I wasn't sure to thank her or take offence. From the smug glint in her eyes, I was inclined to believe she thought I'd show up in a dress made of skinned werewolves. Her mate appeared out of nowhere, offering the both of us glasses of what appeared to be sparkling juice, "We weren't sure of the diversity of the crowd we'd have. I'm sorry if you're disappointed."

Romulus's raised brows lowered slightly, "It's nice. I'm surprised you've lowered yourselves to our level for even one night."

They both wore equally mocking and cruel smiles. They were obviously holding back comments of their continued superiority, but I just glanced to Romulus and took a sip in hopes that he wouldn't continue. He raised his glass in a faux toast. Bram nodded, clasping Gory's hand in his once more. "If you'll excuse the both of us, we really should get around to greeting the rest of our guests."

"Have fun," Romulus replied. He took a sip as the couple walked away, glancing to me and lowering his voice, "I can't tell if they just hate everyone or if they're up to something."

The air of superiority hadn't fallen among their kind any. I was still on edge, even as he guided me toward the stairs and glanced around. One by one, the pack trickled over from their posts. Kate and Luken were flushed and giggling, obviously having been dancing much longer and with much more passion than us. "We should go within the hour, just in case it takes a turn. Alright?" Obviously, he hadn't anticipated a response. Kate sighed dramatically, "Rom, it's a party. Let up a little."

Deugi shrugged, "It's not half bad, even for a bloodsucker party."

"Come dance with me," Kate said, extending her hand, "I need a new partner."

He glanced to me uneasily. I smiled, waving him off in the direction of the dance floor and allowing Kate to take him off with her. Luken sat on the steps, grinning with exhaustion and elation, "Jealous any?"

I shook my head and sunk down beside him, "Worried."

"It's not every day we go into the enemy's lair," he commented, fanning himself. I watched them, a spot of white and a glitter among the dark, muted bodies of the contained and elegant undead. Apparently, the guys were too. Deugi didn't look at me, but somehow I knew he was talking to me. "She loved him, you know. Back in Wolf Point. He was a lot like the vamp. He had his way with ladies."

My throat felt too dry to swallow, so I took another gulp of juice. Luken rolled his eyes, "He went on one date with Dahlia before Kate moved in. By then, her mom was already shacked up with Collin and they were just trying to escape what they left behind. That's why we couldn't bring Rocco, he still doesn't remember what happened."

I glanced to him, "What happened?"

"Their dad died in an accident. They hit a bloodsucker and the bloodsucker ripped off the door and tore his throat out. From what their mom told mine, it probably would've killed them too if he hadn't been screaming at her to drive the car."

My heart dropped into my stomach. Romulus twirled her; both of them were grinning. I glanced at him again, but he was staring at her. "You probably think she's the coldest, most bitter bitch on the face of the earth. She's got her reasons. Maybe tonight will change something in her."

"And she loved him," Deugi pitched in, "Rom's made some progress with her. They get really pissed off with each other, but hell, they might as well be family now."

I smiled, brushing my fingers over my skirt. If it wouldn't mess up my makeup, I would've rubbed my eyes. The exhaustion from my stress and my movement had finally settled in. I glanced at them, the sensation of anxiety and the thrill of a potential fight had subsided in us all. Finally, my eyes fell on the shadows in the corner. Glistening ruby eyes, powdered porcelain skin and the predatory watchfulness of a hunter about to strike stood out in my sights. Something was horribly wrong. Among the crowd, Kate swayed. Her knees buckled and she collapsed against him. The cold in the pit of my stomach took on a new sense of urgency. I got to my feet and slipped between couples to him, touching his shoulders. My legs felt weak. His eyes, dark and glassy, met my own. We dropped in unison, and suddenly the vampires around us were giving us a wide berth of space. The air felt warm, no matter how hard my crystal was working.

"You're smart, I'll give you that." Her voice rung out as clear as a bell, the painful musicality of it a side effect of vampirism. My stomach heaved. Kate rolled onto her back, almost submissively. Her face was burning. Romulus held her up slightly, my eyes flashing across the crowd to our slumped-over friends. The vampires strode around to us and a pair of elegant fingers lifted my chin. I looked up into Gory's face, my chest heaving with as much force as Kate's. The illness, I could tell, was universal.

"You must have some wolf in you after all," she commented, grinning wickedly, "Too bad. You might've been a nice addition."

"Don't touch her," he snarled.

"What are you going to do, dog? Roll over and whimper?" Bram replied, crossing behind his mate and resting his hand on her lower back, "It's almost painful how easy it was to bring you down."

Gory laughed, baring her pearly fangs. She took a delicate step back, releasing me and entering his gentlemanly hold. They looked as if they were posing for a portrait, his hand at her waist and hers laying delicately over it, "A little silver nitrate in your drinks and it brought you down like poison to a rat."

"Poisoning the rat kills the owl," Kate replied. Her breath was coming heavy. I glanced at Romulus, panic in my eyes. The panic only caused pain to begin to radiate from the center of my body. He boosted her, holding her tightly, "You got your point across. Now...let them go."

She shrugged gently, "How about no?"

"Goddamn it, they never did anything to you!" he snarled, his voice taking on the double timbre of a half-snarling-wolf, half-booming-man, "Let my pack go! I'm the Alpha, you do to me what you want to do to me, but you need to let them go!"

"I've pardoned enough of you animals for one day. It's bad enough 'Laura thinks it's amusing to go roll around in the hay with one of you, but to have you step out of line the way you've been is purely and simply unacceptable."

"Please," I half-whimpered. Their eyes trained on me, the amusement only growing. "Please," I repeated, "She not well. Okay, you make point, we not fight back. Please. We let you win." My vision was getting fuzzy around the edges. Still, somehow, all they did was smile, "Abbey, you poor naive little girl...you could get rabies lying with dogs. And unfortunately...there is no cure for dying."

"If you wanna keep us, keep us," Kate replied, her breath coming in light pants, "Just let Abbey go. Okay? Abbey didn't do anything. The only thing she's guilty of...is giving a shit about Rom."

"We're not that cruel. You kill one, you have to kill both. Otherwise they die on their own," Bram replied. He made it sound as if it were mercy. His mate was significantly less remorseful, "The punishment for betrayal has always been death."

I felt a cool breeze against my back and the slam of a door. Gory's eyes widened in shock before her expression twisted in fury. I glanced back, shaking as my arms struggled to support the weight of my body.  
Draculaura and Clawd stood in the entryway, blocking the vampires' exit. Clearly, they hadn't come alone.

"Not today it isn't," he replied with strong, eery calm. I broke into a smile before crumpling to the floor.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I tried not to wince as Abbey crumpled to the floor. The werewolves were next, that much was obvious. I stepped past Clawd, speaking without looking back at his siblings, "Leena, Deenie, grab Kate and Rom. Nino, Abbey. Boys, the others."

"You brought your pets with you," Gory replied, grinning openly, "I think you're trying to provoke me, Laura."

"I _think_ I'm taking my pack out of here, and if you have a problem with it, you're going to deal with me."

It had taken Clawd an hour and a half to get the story out of me and get me out of the house. If I had been afraid of Gory, if I had worried about her actions, I wasn't any longer. The other beautiful vampire was tough, persuasive and powerful. I didn't doubt her threats, but I didn't doubt my own ability to counter, either. Gory had Bram and maybe a small army. I had a handful of very pissed off werewolves. I didn't want it to come to it, but if it did, anyone could put money on the winner.

"What does your father think?" she asked, grinning as if she had something on me, "His sweet little princess, the wolf girl."

I stared at her with pity in my eyes. Shaking my head, I exhaled and took another step in her direction. The vampires backed away as if they were anticipating the worst. Our eyes met and I spoke, very gently and softly, "I'm not just his princess, I'm yours too."

The expression of smug superiority dropped from her face like a lead weight. She blinked, straightening, "I answer to no one."

"I never asked you to." She left Bram's side to take another step toward me, offering her open, lace-gloved hands, "I never meant _him_ any harm, you know that. The ones who hurt us deserved to be taught a lesson, to be shown their place! Surely you can understand that!"

I didn't move to take her hands. Smiling, sad and small, I shook my head again, "Just because you fight dirty doesn't make you any better than them. The one who has the last laugh thinks the slowest." Her eyes flashed. It was pissing her off, but I had to get the message across. "You're perfect for him, Gory. You two have everything in each other. I hope you can deal with that."

It crossed her face instantly. She clasped her hands over her mouth and stepped toward me, Bram catching her arms. If tragedy had an expression, she was wearing it. They glanced at each other before she snapped, her voice harsh, "After everything we've done for you, you dare exile us?! We opened our circle to you, our _home_ to you!"

The Wolf boys were getting our pack out of trouble. Clawd backed toward the door, just a few steps behind me. If she was going to make a scene, she had moments to do it. She didn't. Her eyes were narrowed and slightly teary, but strong. Everything about Gory was always strong. I glanced to Clawd, letting him know it was okay to go. I could've gone to her, but I didn't. "I'm not exiling you. I'm just letting you know that I can't forgive you."

Bram nodded once in understanding, her eyes dark and her throat obviously tight. I waited, knowing full well that she had something to say. The piercing fury had retained its hold and she released her grip on his forearms, "You think it's such a right, being like me. The sad part about being strong is that once you prove yourself capable, no one will ever let you be weak again. I hope you know that once you step out that door, they'll expect this of you from now on."

"So be it," I replied.

Her eyes tried to plead with me, but I blew her a little kiss. We both felt ill with each other and the undertone of fury tried to tell me that everything that made up our friendship had never meant a thing, even if they so clearly had. No matter how hard she tried to pretend she never loved me, I knew differently. Bram and Gory had every intention of creating a new, powerful vampirarchy with me as their liaison into my father's domain. They wanted power. They wanted status that they forced their way into and couldn't back up. Even if betrayal shone in her eyes, it didn't mirror in mine. We could be even now. The wolves hurt them and they fought back, and I would make sure no one retaliated. "If it's any consolation, you look beautiful."

She didn't speak as I turned my back to her and headed out to the truck. Deenie and Leena had taken one of the cars and the boys, the other. With Clawd leaning on the door, I flashed him a smile and darted across the lawn. He smiled slightly, ducking inside and giving me the chance to steal a glance back over my shoulder before climbing in. No one had followed, no one had cared. We drove in silence, making it to Salem General long after dark. He glanced to me, but I shook my head, "I'll wait." The boys had probably arrived ahead of us and used the V word in context; the last thing I needed to do was show up, being one, and get us in any further trouble. He leaned over the seat and stole a quick kiss, "Lock the door."

I nodded, watching him turn off the car and climb out, doing just that. I unclasped my seatbelt and shifted, producing my sunglasses from my coat and snuggling into the comfortable, well-broken-in seats. It seemed like I'd just closed my eyes when I heard footsteps close by.

Clawd yawned and climbed into the car. The fluorescent lights of the hospital's sign pierced my glasses and assaulted my eyes as they opened. He looked as tired as I was, maybe even more. "Are they okay?"

His eyes flicked to mine as he started the car, shrugging slightly, "They're fighting it as best they can. Abbey's better off than most of them. But they're gonna be okay."

"No surprise," I murmured, sitting up. As the car warmed up, he glanced at me, "Why'd you let her do it?"

I lowered my sunglasses and scooted a bit closer to him, "I love you and your family, but they tried to take all of you away from me. The way Gory made it sound, it might hurt but it wouldn't kill them."

"I still can't believe you're capable of hurting people," he replied, putting the car in gear and backing out. I righted my shades and leaned back in the seat, yawning once again, "Ho's before bro's. I learned from the best."

...

Gory sat on the steps after the party had long-since dispersed, drinking from a full goblet of burgundy. The room, restored to order, was betrayed of festivity only by its occupants.

"You're going to be more drunk than Saint Patrick's in nineteen twenty two," her boyfriend observed as he joined her on the lower step. She glanced into the glass and sunk back against the step, "At this point, darling, I really don't give a damn."

He wrapped his arm around her back to support her when headlights danced shadows across their walls. A car shut off, its door opening and closing near the door before its driver invited himself inside. The first thing he did upon noticing the couple seated on the stairs was laugh, breaking into a nearly gleeful grin, "Well aren't you lovebirds a sight for sore eyes. How'd it go?"

"Horribly," Gory replied, "Not that you cared enough to show up."

Valentine crossed the floor and took the wine glass from her hands, "I assume you drank most of this."

"You'd assume correctly." She propped up her head on her hand, her gaze toward him full of limitless exasperation. He grinned, toasting her slightly before downing the rest. His eyes grazed the room before settling on the pair once more, the open mockery in his gaze enough to infuriate her further.

"You'd think after being alive two centuries more than you, you'd take some of my advice."

"Go home," she growled, rising and gliding gracefully up the first few steps until she skipped one and tripped in her daze. Bram appeared at her side, lifting her before she had the chance to scrape her hands on the stair's edge. Valentine set the glass in the center of the stairs and called up after her, "Gory."

Indignantly, she paused but didn't turn, splitting her lover's focus between them.

"You weren't entirely wrong. Congratulations."

...

When Abbey Bominable stirred, the first action that came to mind was to look for Romulus. Despite both families' wishes, the doubled room was packed with people and a little werewolf laid on Abbey's stomach. A small smile flickered across her face, "'Allo, Remus."

"Hi Abbey," he replied, his innocent tone matched by his wide green eyes and floppy chocolate curls, "Rom was awake looking after you, but he fell asleep."

"Would not be only one," Ivan observed from the corner with Grace's head on his shoulder, still attached to her body. The rest of Romulus's clan stirred, noticing the female's awakening. She ran her fingers through Remus's hair and stretched slightly, curling and uncurling her toes, "Is he well?"

"He's fine," his mother spoke up gently, "So are you, and so are they."

She propped up, smiling down at the toddler as he cuddled close. Remus's eyes danced and he leaned up to tap the slight outline on her shoulder, "Romy bit you, huh?"

She nodded, blushing under her father's gaze. But the rest of the wolfen clan broke into smiles that the little boy echoed even wider, "Good. I like you, I think you'd make a good sister."

Her eyes, as vibrant as amethysts, widened as they flickered to Romulus. One of his younger sisters rolled their matching emerald eyes, "You're his _mate,_ Abbey. You might not be a wolf by blood, but you're one by default now."

Glancing to her father, his lacking surprise was at the very least reassuring.  
"I am white wolf, like Romulus said," she murmured.  
Remus broke into a wide smile, nodding and cuddling into her chest.

**The End**

*****_at least for now_

_Okay you guys, I haven't been very on top of much that I've been saying I'd do as far as extras on the blog, but I've updated things and I'll get to them. Life away from writing has been difficult especially this past weekend (hell, especially today), but everything will work out.  
Look out for the new story tomorrow! :D_


End file.
